Te guiaré en las sombras
by SHYKA-CHAN
Summary: Un músico,una cajera y un accidente que cambiará sus vidas-¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS TE SUCEDE!, ¡MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI TRAJE!- ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEA, ASÍ FUERA EL MISMÍSIMO REY DE INGLATERRA ME IMPORTARÍA MUY POCO!. N/A: Up cap 12.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

****Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es obra de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

.

.

**/**Te guiaré en las sombras**\** .

.

_**Capítulo I**_

.

.

**"Conociendo al engreído, gruñón e irritable Edward Cullen"**

**Bella POV'S**

Ese día aparentaba ser normal, cuando me levanté, no tuve ningún presentimiento extraño, ninguna corazonada, ni la más mínima sospecha de que mi vida daría, ese mismo día, un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

Recuerdo que aquella mañana era una verdaderamente fría, el invierno se había instalado ya y me incitaba a quedarme dentro del resguardo de mis frazadas. Lujo que por supuesto no podía darme. La nieve cubría por completo la gran ciudad, los pequeños cristales no paraban de caer y amenazaban con sumergirnos en su espesura.

Al observar la ventana vi que el viento soplaba con gran fuerza, provocando uno que otro remolino, danzando con los copos de nieves que seguían su paso violentamente.

Miré el reloj con desgano, en tan solo dos minutos darían las seis de la mañana, hora en la que mi cuerpo debería abandonar la comodidad y el calor para sentir el frío estremecer mi blanca piel. Apagué el despertador un minuto antes de que comenzara a sonar, no quería despertar a Charlie, mi padre, quien hacía dos meses se encontraba postrado en cama, producto de una serie de preinfartos que atacó a su pobre corazón.

Pero si por el contrario, el sonido despertaba a mi "madre", no me sentiría para nada culpable.

Mi verdadera madre, Renée, murió cuando yo contaba con diez años, en un accidente aéreo que en esa época conmocionó al país y en el que murieron más de doscientas personas, incluyendo un curso de niños que viajaban por primera vez.

Desde entonces habían pasado ocho años, dos años luego del accidente, mi padre, de la manera más impredecible posible, apareció en mi casa con una mujer joven de pelo rojo anaranjado furioso y ojos negros que no me provocaban ni la más mínima simpatía. Victoria resultó ser mi peor pesadilla, mi padre se casó rápidamente con ella y la llevó a vivir a nuestra casa, a la casa donde mi madre, él y yo vivimos desde que era capaz de recordar. A dormir a la misma cama donde antes lo hacía mi adorada madre, mi aventurera , alegre y atolondrada verdadera madre, aquella mujer que daba luz a todo lo que tocaba, de espíritu adolescente y gran corazón, que no dudaba ni un segundo en dar muestras de afecto.

Nunca llegué a entender como es que Charlie se decidió por la mujer que en esos momentos compartía el mismo techo que yo.

Victoria era todo lo contrario a René, era falsa, interesada, celosa, antipática, histérica, materialista, envidiosa, desagradable, todos los malos atributos que una mujer puede tener, ella los reunía todos. Aunque sólo hacía falta mirar su aspecto para tener una mínima idea de por qué Charlie, como hombre que era, la había elegido a ella. Físicamente era atractiva, eso no hay manera de negarlo, pero lo que tenía de atractiva lo tenía de bruja. Adoraba hacerme la vida imposible, creo que era uno de sus mayores entretenimientos, bueno, luego de su afición por malgastar nuestro dinero en estupideces.

Ella estaba celosa, eso era obvio, siempre buscaba la manera de alejarme de Charlie, de hacerle ver lo mala hija que era, de lo irresponsable y descuidada, y sobre todo de lo supuestamente cruel que yo era con ella.

Yo solamente pude batallar durante los dos primeros años, intentaba defenderme, poner en evidencias las falsas acusaciones, pero nada cambiaba, ella siempre seguía con los mismo jueguitos.

Charlie intentaba intermediar entre nosotras, lograr una convivencia más "armoniosa", como decía él, pero sus esfuerzos nunca dieron frutos, así que terminó por resignarse, él me conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que clase de persona era, nunca dudó de mi.

Mi familia siempre perteneció a la clase media, René trabajaba en relaciones públicas, el día de su muerte viajaba a California para establecer unos contactos. Charlie, por otro lado, era policía, uno de los pocos policías honestos que existían, pero luego, con su enfermedad, lo jubilaron forzadamente, lo que lo mantenía un poco deprimido, ya que su trabajo era su vocación y en verdad lo disfrutaba.

Las cosas iban bien entonces, claro, hasta la llegada de mi nueva "madre", quien se encargó de estropearlo todo, era una compradora compulsiva, se vestía con las ropas más elegantes, los conjuntos más caros, gastando cada centavo de los ahorros que mis padres habían juntado, incluidos mis fondos para la universidad. Nos dejó en la banca rota, a duras penas podíamos pagar los gastos generales de la casa y los alimentos con la jubilación de Charlie, pues ella también se ocupaba de gastar gran parte de esta también.

Mi padre ya no decía nada, cada día lo veía más agotado, por lo que yo tampoco abría la boca muy seguido, no sabiendo que esto lo perjudicaría. Era mejor dejar todo lo más tranquilo que se pudiera, aunque yo tuviera que callar todo y agonizar en el intento.

El año anterior había terminado la secundaria con excelentes notas, lo que me facilitó una media beca para ingresar en una de las universidades más prestigiosas, aún así, debí comenzar un trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería de un autoservicio para poder cargar con el resto de la cuota y algunos gastos para la medicina de Charlie, era bastante duro, pero valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Había decidido seguir el profesorado de Lengua y Literatura, para luego, si la cabeza me daba, hacer una licenciatura en Literatura Universal. Los libros han sido siempre mi pasión y lo único que me ha permitido distraerme lo suficiente como para ograr olvidarme de lo demás.

Me levanté rápidamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se escuchaban los suaves ronquidos de Charlie en la otra habitación.

Como había predicho, el frío atravesó mi piel, poniéndomela de gallina. Fui casi corriendo hasta el baño para preparar el agua para mi ducha, volví a la habitación para buscar la toalla y la ropa y regresé al baño.

El agua estaba simplemente exquisita, no daban ganas de salir, pero no podía retrasarme más, mi horario de trabajo comenzaba a las siete en punto y finalizaba a las tres de la tarde, ocho horas redonditas en las que tenía que hacer mi convincente sonrisa forzada y atender a los clientes con mi mejor cara.

Salí del baño con algo de sufrimiento, ya peinada y cambiada. Llevaba mi pelo castaño oscuro suelto y ordenado, y vestía un vaquero gris tiza simple con una camiseta blanca debajo de un suéter grueso bordó con cuello de tortuga.

Fui hasta la cocina para tomar un rápido café. Puse el agua a calentar y esperé mientras hojeaba sin mucho interés una revista de moda y chimentos que seguramente le pertenecía a Victoria. Me reía de la sarta de estupideces que allí decía, no entendía qué persona en su sano juicio le interesaría esas cosas, me vino a la mente la cara de Victoria – Bueno... dije en su sano juicio- murmuré divertida.

Había personajes que no tenía la menor idea de quienes eran, y supuestamente decía la revista que eran famosos. Tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que casi nunca prendía la televisión y si lo hacía, era únicamente para ver el noticiero, no tenía tiempo para interesarme por esas chabacanerías.

_¿ El soltero más codiciado conquistado al fin?_

- decía el título de una nota que leí con rapidez sin darle demasiada importancia, más de lo mismo.

_La semana pasada se ha visto como el famosísimo y reconocido pianista, compositor y cantante, Edward Cullen, cenaba en el exclusivísimo restaurante Resort, al parecer deslumbrado con la bellísima Tanya, la reconocida mundialmente supermodelo que se rumorea, ha estado rondando incesantemente al joven artista en los últimos meses. Entérese de todos los pormenores de este acalorado encuentro en la página 27._

- ¡Qué ganas de entrometerse en la vida de los demás!- exclamé algo indignada cerrando la revista y arrojándola al sillón más cercano.

-¿Bella?- escuché decir a mi padre desde su habitación. Avancé con paso presuroso hasta ella y me sorprendió no encontrar a la _culebra _a su lado.

-Lo siento papá, no quise despertarte- la culpa hizo mella en mí, y todo por esa estúpida revista.

- No cariño, ya estaba despierto – intentó tranquilizarme- ¿Ya te vas a trabajar?- preguntó un poco avergonzado, aún no soportaba la idea de que yo tuviera que salir a trabajar, y el quedarse en la cama, sabía que se atormentaba por eso.

- Si, me tomo un café y salgo, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Te preparo ya el desayuno?- me acerqué hasta su cama, y me senté a su lado. Cuánto me dolía verlo en esa situación.

- No querida, estoy bien, luego lo hará Vicky, no te preocupes.-

- A propósito, ¿dónde está ella?- le pregunté aparentando verdadero interés.

- Se quedó en lo de su prima, la que vino de viaje, al parecer tiene problemas con el marido o algo así y ella fue a animarla... es tan buena- dijo un poco orgulloso

-_ "y tú eres tan ciego papá"- _pensé asqueada, nunca habíamos conocido a esa "prima" que supuestamente vino a la ciudad, las veces que Charlie intentó persuadir a Victoria para que la trajera ésta se negaba rotundamente, con cualquier tipo de excusa barata, está bien, mi padre podía creérselo, pero yo no era tan ingenua, y más conociéndola como lo hacía.

- ah- pronuncié sin entusiasmo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado que él pasó desapercibida.

Entonces miré el reloj, eran las seis y media, tomé un vaso que estaba en la mesita de luz al lado de la cama y fui directo a la cocina, el agua estaba hirviendo así que aproveché para prepararme el café, luego lo dejé arriba de la mesa, llené con agua el vaso que había traído y volví a la habitación de Charlie. Abrí el cajón de la mesita de luz y tomé una de las tantas cajas con pastillas. Saqué una y se la di junto con el vaso de agua, él se tomó la pastilla y el agua sin chistar y me devolvió el vaso con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Regresé a la cocina, volví a llenar el vaso con agua y se lo dejé en la mesita de luz junto con otra pastilla.

- Esta te la tienes que tomar a las doce en punto, no te olvides , igualmente voy a poner la alarma – le dije como a un niño mientras ponía programaba el reloj que estaba en la mesita de luz, él volvió a sonreír.

- Muchas gracias hija-

- De nada papá – le sonreí con cariño – ahora me voy a desayunar por que sino no hay forma de que llegue a tiempo-

Me dirigí hacia la puerta bajo su mirada atenta.

- Bella, hija- me llamó, me dí media vuelta

- Dime.

- Te quiero. – me sonrió nuevamente, me sorprendió que me dijera eso, él nunca fue una persona muy abierta en ese sentido, era un poco cerrado en cuestión de sentimientos, al igual que yo, pero me alegró que lo hiciera.

- Yo también te quiero papá- me miró con emoción en los ojos y salí de la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara.

Luego de esto, tomé el desayuno rápidamente: un café y unas galletitas de agua, mi estómago no daba para mucho en las mañanas. Tomé la mochila que le pertenecía a mi madre y que usaba en sus viajes y me la puse al hombro , estaba bastante pesada, pues llevaba los libros de la facultad, decidí hacer algo de contrapeso y saqué un par de libros para llevarlos en los brazos, de esa manera hacía menos presión sobre mi pobre espalda que no daba para más.

Volví a la pieza de Charlie para saludarlo.

- Ya me voy papá, no te olvides de tomar la pastilla – le dije acercándome a él.

- Cuídate mucho hija, te lo ruego- me miró preocupado, yo me extrañé y me senté en la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa papá?- le pregunté inquieta mientras lo cubría mejor con las frazadas.

- Nada Bella, es solo que... tengo una sensación extraña – dijo colocándose una mano el pecho. Yo me alarmé.

- Voy a llamar al médico- iba a pararme pero Charlie me sostuvo el brazo.

- No cariño, no es eso, no te preocupes... es más bien como... un mal presentimiento- suspiré aliviada.

- Ah, era eso...- le sonreí tranquilizadoramente- no te alarmes papá, voy a estar bien, no hay razón para que te preocupes, deja a ese corazón tranquilo de una vez.- Él no se mostró muy convencido, me extrañó, pues nunca fue de hacerle caso a ese tipo de cosas.

- Te prometo que voy a cuidarme más hoy, si eso te hace feliz- intenté calmarlo.

- Gracias hija- suspiró un poco más tranquilo.

- Bueno, me voy, tu también cuídate mucho, y no te olvides de las pastillas, por favor- le rogué, el se acercó y me besó la frente con cariño, eso también me extrañó, parece que se estaba tomando muy en serio lo del mal presentimiento.

Salí de la casa velozmente, el viento frío golpeó mi cara, tenía exactamente diez minutos para llegar hasta donde mi trabajo, que por suerte quedaba lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a tiempo, aún si iba caminando, pero eso sí, tenía que apresurarme, lo que se complicaba con el hecho de que las veredas estaban recubiertas de nieve y me hacían resbalar.

En ese momento recordé lo que Charlie había dicho y sonreí divertida, con la suerte y el poco equilibrio que tenía, lo más probable es que me terminara cayendo y rompiéndome una pierna.

Intenté avanzar lo más rápido pero cuidadosamente posible, no quería causarle un disgusto a Charlie, su corazón estaba demasiado débil como para ese tipo de cosas.

Al fin logré llegar justo a tiempo a la estación de servicio, y sin ninguna pierna rota, sonreí orgullosa de mí misma y entré al lugar que estaba en perfecta temperatura, como siempre.

No había muchos clientes, aún era temprano.

- Hola Bella ¿frío?- escuché una voz femenina detrás de la caja registradora.

- Hola Angela, si, hace un frió que no tienes idea- dije yendo detrás del mostrador para saludarla. Crucé una puerta y llegué hasta los vestidores, fui hasta mi casillero para sacar mi uniforme y dejé allí las cosas que cargaba y la ropa que traía.

Me vestí rápidamente y salí a la parte delantera del negocio ya con el uniforme del trabajo, que consistía en un pantalón negro algo ajustado y una remera verde musgo con el logo de la empresa, que podíamos usar sin problemas ya que dentro de la cafetería estaba lo único que me alentaba a despertarme cada mañana y dirigirme en medio de la tempestad hacia aquél lugar, el aire acondicionado.

También era obligatorio tener el pelo atado prolijamente y encima de éste, una gorra negra con el logo y un cartelito con mi nombre en la remera.

El día aparentaba ser tranquilo, había clientes, pero no los suficientes como para agobiarme, aunque aún era temprano, pero no tenía muchas expectativas de que el número aumentara demasiado, el día era bastante frío y la gente evitaba salir a las calles sino tenía ningún tipo de obligación, sentí envidia por un momento por aquellas personas que contaban con esa posibilidad, pero se me pasó rápidamente, después de todo allí adentro se estaba calientito y tranquilo, y el aroma a café invadía el ambiente haciéndolo verdaderamente agradable.

En el local estábamos atendiendo solo Angela y yo, y nos la estábamos arreglando sin ningún tipo de problemas.

- oye Angela, ¿hoy me acompañarás a la universidad o te pasa a buscar Ben?- pregunté mientras preparaba dos capuchinos para un joven que esperaba en la barra.

La universidad a la que asistía no quedaba muy lejos de la cafetería, por lo que tranquilamente podía ir hasta allí a pie, además, ésta estaba de camino a la casa de Angela, por lo que caminábamos juntas luego de salir del trabajo.

Pero la rutina había cambiado en los últimos tiempos, desde que Angela y Ben comenzaron a salir juntos.

Ben era un chico que trabajaba en el turno noche en la misma estación de servicios que nosotras, pero en el área del surtidor, era simple, honesto y simpático, me caía bien, pero eso no evitaba que yo sintiera un poco de celos cuando me vi un tanto distanciada de mi amiga por su relación. Aunque esto tuviera que ver gran parte por mi culpa, por mi orgullo, cada vez que ellos salían juntos me decían si no quería acompañarlos, pero la mayoría de las veces argumentaba alguna excusa para librarme de aquella situación, está claro que a nadie le gusta estar con dos personas que se besan más de lo que se hablan y que para colmo se miran con esas miradas de enamorados que hacen sentir tan incómodos al resto, aquellas miradas de la más profunda devoción y cariño, que me hacían sentir una desgraciada solterona.

"ya te va a tocar a ti", me habían dicho en una de las ocasiones que me burlaba de sus continuas y melosas demostraciones de cariño, ya era empalagante solo el hecho de verlos.

Recuerdo haber bufado y decirles "no tengo tiempo para eso", ellos se rieron, pero era la más pura verdad, no tenía tiempo para andar perdiéndolo con esas cursilerías, sino estaba trabajando estaba en la universidad, sino estaba allí, estaba cuidando a Charlie, y sino, me ocupaba de los estudios y de algunos quehaceres de la casa. No tenía casi tiempo libre, y lo poco que tenía lo usaba para leer o escuchar algo de buena música clásica, o algunas que otras bandas de rock . "Llevas una vida de vieja" me había dicho Angela, y era probable que así fuera, pero de todas maneras lo disfrutaba, o por lo menos no me parecía una vida _tan mala._

Hubo un momento de silencio

- No, no creo que Ben venga hoy a por mi- dijo mi amiga casi en un susurro mientras limpiaba una parte del mostrador, me preocupé.

Le di los dos capuchinos al joven de la barra y me volví a mi amiga, que estaba con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué va mal?- le pregunté intentando ocultar mi voz ansiosa, era raro verla de esa manera, con la mirada perdida y melancólica.

- No tengo ganas de hablar de eso....- dijo seria, pero luego su mirada cambió por completo a una de completa furia. – No, ¿sabes qué? Si tengo ganas de hablar...- dejó caer violentamente el trapo con el que estaba limpiando y se apoyó con sus dos manos en la barandilla trasera. – Es simple, ¡es un idiota!- el tono alto estaba comenzando a llamar la atención de los pocos clientes del lugar – Ayer fuimos a comer a su casa, una cena con sus padres, ¡imagínate!, yo fui con toda la ilusión de que al fin la situación se iba a poner un poco más seria, claro, comer con los padres, es el primer paso para afianzar la relación, que iba a ser presentada formalmente como su novia..- decía mientras movía sus manos con exageración.- ¡Pero no! Adivina, me presentó si, pero como su amiga ¡Su amiga! ¿Puedes creerlo? Y yo que creí que nuestra relación iba a dar un paso más...- finalizó furiosa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a tomar el aspecto perdido y melancólico de hacía unos momentos.

- Angela...- le dije con voz suave mientras ponía una mano en su hombro - no te pongas así...seguramente no lo hizo a posta... – tenía los ojos un poco aguados, jamás la había visto de ese modo. – habla con él...

En ese momento se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta de entrada, indicando que nuevos clientes ingresaban, Angela permaneció de espaldas, sin inmutarse, no estaba en las mejores condiciones para atenderlos.

- yo me encargo – le dije apretando su hombro amigablemente, me di media vuelta y observé a las personas que se dirigían al mostrador. Me quedé sorprendida.

Eran tres chicos, de los cuales, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas y de pelo oscuro y rizado y ojos color café. Otro, mas alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel y ojos azules. El último era desgarbado, el más guapo diría yo, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado, tenía dos orbes verdes y un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos.

Los primeros dos, el musculoso y el de ojos azules parecían inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada, mientras que el que venía al frente, miraba sin muchas ganas a su alrededor, tenía aspecto aburrido y sus manos descansaban en los bolsillos.

Me llamó la atención lo bien vestidos que estaban los tres, parecía como si fuesen a una fiesta, estaban con trajes sumamente elegantes y formales.

Se acercaron lentamente hasta el mostrador y yo no pude evitar quedarme un poco pasmada, el que venía al frente era realmente guapo, pero tenía una mirada arrogante que no me inspiraba confianza.

- Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – dije en tono amable dirigiéndome al más corpulento, que venía detrás, tenía una sonrisa simpática en la cara.

- Hola...si, espere un segundo por favor..- me dijo amablemente y se dirigió a sus acompañantes que se estaban sentando en unas banquetas de la barra – ¡Oigan!, Jasper, Edward... ¿Que van a querer?-

- Para mí está bien un capuchino – dijo el de ojos azules.-

- ¿Y tú Edward?- volvió a preguntar el corpulento esta vez con un tono cansado al ver que el otro se encontraba algo distraído, parecía molesto.

- Cualquier cosa Emmet – le respondió simplemente para luego dirigirse a su otro compañero, aunque su voz sonaba a enfado, era increíblemente profunda y aterciopelada- No tengo tiempo para estar esperándola Jasper... ¿Dónde se supone que se metió?-

Emmet soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirarme, yo esperaba paciente frente a la caja registradora.

- Lo siento ... – miró el cartelito con mi nombre- ¿Bella?- yo asentí con una sonrisa- ... ¿sirven submarinos aquí?- me consultó con un brillo en sus ojos, parecía un niño que pedía caramelos a su madre. volví a asentir amablemente, la felicidad cruzó su rostro. – ¡Genial!, entonces quiero: un submarino, un capuchino y "lo que sea" para el gruñón.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, imitando pobremente la voz de su acompañante, yo me reí de su expresión y al parecer el otro lo escuchó, porque le dirigió primero una mirada de enfado a él y luego la posó en mí, yo me callé al instante pero no pude evitar dirigirle una mirada divertida al corpulento, luego me volví para preparar las bebidas.

- Si no le dices que venga en este instante me largo de aquí – refunfuñaba Edward. – tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo para...

- Es tu familia Edward, te guste o no son tus primos, y no te queda otra que asistir a ese bendito casamiento... además Alice dejó de lado todos sus compromisos para organizarla... no me vengas con excusas- se quejó el que respondía al nombre de Jasper.

- No es lo mismo, a ella le gusta lo que hace, es su trabajo.. además, serán mis primos, pero ni siquiera los recuerdo, estoy seguro que me invitaron solo por interés...

- Interés o no hermanito, no dejan de ser familia, asi que será mejor que te comportes, no quiero que salgas corriendo antes de que siquiera pongan la marcha nupcial como la última vez, mamá sigue enojada aún con la última escapada, asi que deja ya de actuar como una estrella..- dijo Emmet

Se escuchó un leve gruñido por parte del aludido.

- Yo te aviso Jasper, en cuanto mi queridísima hermana no llame en los próximos cinco minutos, me marcho de aquí – le amenazó serio.

Yo mientras tanto servía el capuchino, la leche para el submarino y un café simple y los deposité en una bandeja, me di media vuelta para encontrármelos nuevamente, puse la bandeja en el mostrador y le entregué a cada uno su pedido.

- Aquí tienen- dije mientras le daba a Emmet su enorme vaso con leche y puse a su lado dos barritas de chocolate amargo, el los miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y dijo:

- mmm... justo lo que necesitaba- me reí de su inocencia al hablar.

Luego le serví al de ojos azules que me dedicó un amable:

- Muchas gracias

y al fina le entregué el café simple al chico más guapo pero al parecer más quejoso del grupo, sus ojos se depositaron en el café, lo miró con recelo durante unos instantes para luego desviar su mirada hasta mis ojos.

-¿Es descafeinado?- preguntó bruscamente, yo me sobresalté un poco, lo miré dudosa y luego contesté:

- No... es un café común- le dije simplemente, esperando que no fuera uno de esos clientes...

- Yo quería un descafeinado- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo frunciendo el seño, a lo que le respondí levantando una ceja "_relájate Bella, relájate_" me repetía internamente. Era uno de "esos" clientes.

- Lo siento, pero el muchacho me dijo "Lo que sea", en ningún momento me especifico nada. – le dije un poco molesta, pero intentando mantener mi tono amable.

- "Lo que sea" menos esto, me parece que es algo obvio... – dijo señalando con desagrado su taza humeante. _" contrólate Bella"_ me decía mi voz interna.

- Y es algo obvio porque...-

- Todo el mundo sabe que detesto el café común – dijo con arrogancia, estaba a punto de estallar, pero mis instintos de supervivencia me decían que no debía permitir que un cretino me arruinara la mañana.

- ¡Ah!, lo siento, pero qué tonta fui, cómo no lo vi antes, disculpe mi ignorancia...- dije con sarcasmo, que al parecer el no notó, pero que sus acompañantes si, los miré, me miraban confusos pero divertidos-... dígame entonces joven, quiere que le de el descafeinado en una taza como la de los demás plebeyos o prefiere una taza de oro digna de la realeza- ya mi sarcasmo se hizo tan obvio que terminó dándose cuenta, me miró con enojo, pero con un brillo indescifrable.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes quien soy?- me preguntó incrédulo, sentí un cosquilleo en mi mano, estaba a punto de golpearlo, y eso que no era una persona violente, pero era demasiado temprano para tener que soportar ese tipo de cosas.

- Claro que se quien es..- el brillo de su mirada desapareció y volvió a mirar con desagrado la taza-...está claro que usted se trata del cliente más insoportable e irrespetuoso que tuve hasta el momento- le dije sin más preámbulos, ese día decididamente no estaba del mejor humor. El levantó su vista sorprendida inspeccionando detalladamente mi rostro. Escuché las risas de los otros dos, los miré confundida ¿Es que acaso estaban todos locos?

- Esto es imposible... – murmuró asombrado Jasper pero a la vez divertido, por otro lado Emmet rompió a carcajadas.

- Paga - soltó el grandote mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura.

Yo los miraba sin lograr entender nada, ¿Se habrían escapado de algún psiquiátrico?No, no con esas ropas, pero entonces...¿Qué era lo que me estaba perdiendo?

Edward mantenía en su mirada un aspecto indescifrable, pero no apartaba sus profundos ojos verdes de los míos, como intentando leer mis pensamientos,

- No, olvídalo, esto no es posible- dijo aún sorprendido Jasper, me miraba intrigado, como esperando algún tipo de reacción en mí, yo solo viajaba con mi mirada por el rostros de aquellos extraños jóvenes, que me observaban como si fuera una autentica rareza. –Discúlpame que te pregunte esto, no quiero sonar descortés pero... ¿Tu eres de este planeta?- se dirigió Jasper hacia mí , yo levanté una ceja, estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, de manera que si no me decían rápidamente que es lo que les causaba tanta gracia en mí, iba a explotar. Fruncí el ceño, esto me estaba haciendo enojar, las risas del más corpulento no paraban de resonar por toda la cafetería

- Se puede saber de qué diablos...- comencé a decir enojada

Al final, Angela se dio vuelta curiosa por todo el jaleo, cuando la miré a los ojos me congelé, su cara era de una extrema sorpresa, estaba atónita, su rostro poniéndose de todos colores mientras dirigía su mirada a Edward, a quien volví a mirar y me di cuenta que no apartaba su mirada extrañada de mí, luego volví al rostro de Angela quien al parecer intentaba hablar pero no salían palabras de su boca.

- Angela... ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté preocupada, mientras ella no despegaba su vista de Edward, pasé varias veces mi mano delante de su cara pero nada, no respondía. – Angela.... Angela... ANGELA!- le grité ya cansada zarandeándola por el hombro, ella enfocó su mirada en mi- ¿qué demonios te sucede?

- El...el es...- comenzó a tartamudear mientras señalaba con un dedo tembloroso a Edward- el es... es....- me impacienté.

- ¿¡Quien!? ¿Lo conoces?¿ Es un conocido tuyo? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un ex-novio? ¿Quien?- intentaba darle algún sentido a su comportamiento, pero jamás la había visto así. Sentí más fuertes las carcajadas de Emmet y vi que tenía sus manos en el estómago a causa de ellas. Lo miré enojada.

- E..Edward.. Cu..Cullen- dijo aún en estado de shock., yo esperé que continuara hablando, que completara lo que iba a decir, porque francamente no entendía absolutamente nada, y aunque aquel nombre me sonaba levemente, me imaginé que debía ser a causa de Angela, claro, debía ser algún pariente o amigo de ella,

Escuché unos murmullos de parte de los pocos clientes que estaban en la cafetería, los miré y todos tenían sus miradas curiosas e interesadas puestas en nuestra dirección, seguramente por el escándalo, pensé.

- Angela, si no me dices quien es no sabré que es lo que pasa...

- ya..te lo... dije Bella, es Ed-ward Cull-en- intentó decir como si me estuviera aclarando todo, ¿Y se suponía que debía conocerlo? Volví a mirar al chico con evidente cara de confusión, miré a los otros dos que aún seguían riéndose, Jasper disimuladamente, pero Emmet no, y cada vez que veía mi rostro confundido lo hacía con más ganas.

De repente vi a Angela más pálida de lo normal y la vi desvaneciéndose delante de mí, yendo a parar al suelo de una. Me arrodille a su lado para comprobar que estaba desmayada.

- Angela, Angela, ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté moviéndola un poco, pero esta ni se inmutaba, suspiré con cansancio, Jasper y Emmet se habían aproximado a mi lado.

-Otra más... Edward.. ¿A cuántas chicas más piensas hacerle lo mismo?- dijo Emmet divertido, yo lo miré furiosa, a mí no me parecía nada divertido, mi amiga se encontraba en el suelo, desmayada, pero... ¿Por qué?.

Me levanté en el acto y me acerqué hasta Edward mientras lo apuntaba inquisitoriamente con mi dedo índice, el no se había movido de su lugar.

- Tú!... ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga?- Emmet volvió a estallar en risas ante la cara de sorpresa de Edward, quien luego le dedicó una fulminante a Emmet.

- Yo no le hice nada- dijo simplemente mirando hacia otro lado,

Me volví hacia Angela que aún permanecía despatarrada en el suelo

-Disculpa...- me dirigí al musculoso

- Emmet- me dijo con una sonrisa

- Disculpa Emmet, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevarla atrás? – el asintió con la cabeza

Ambos nos dirigimos a los vestuarios con Angela colgando de cada brazo y la depositamos en un sofá al lado de los lockers.

- No te preocupes, tu amiga va a estar bien, es solo la emoción, luego de unos minutos se les pasa- me dijo como si nada mientras yo chequeaba los pulsos vitales de Angela.

- ¿Emoción? ¿Emoción de qué?- dije confundida y el volvió a reírse, pero esta vez no tan exageradamente.

- Ay Bella, dime la verdad, ¿De qué planeta vienes? Prometo que no te denuncio a la CIA, es solo curiosidad- dijo divertido, yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

- Mira, sino me dices de que va todo esto te juro que...-le dije ya con un color rojo de la furia en la cara, mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse por la ira.

- ¡No!, ¡No!, Los rayos X no, por favor- dijo riendo para luego salir corriendo fuera de los vestuarios.

Intenté despertar nuevamente a Angela, dándole unas palmadas en las mejillas, pero nada sucedió, suspiré con cansancio, y recordé que había dejado el mostrador solo, así que no tenía otra opción más que salir de ahí.

Cuando llegué los vi de nuevo allí, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero había algo extraño, alrededor del de ojos verdes, del tal Edward Cullen, se encontraban los pocos clientes que había en la cafetería, todos con un papel en las manos, luego miré a Edward y estaba escribiendo aún con el rostro de enfado algo en los papeles que le ofrecían. Me quedé parada en la puerta unos segundos intentando descifrar la situación, entonces la lamparita se encendió en mí. Él, Edward Cullen, debía de ser alguna personalidad, algún sujeto famoso, no quedaba otra explicación, pero...¿Tanto lío solo por eso?

Me acerqué a Emmet que estaba tomando su submarino mientras me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, yo dejé caer mis hombros rendida, Jasper también me observaba divertido.

- Es famoso ¿no?- les pregunté con cansancio. Ellos sonrieron y asintieron a la vez. - ¿Y tanto escándalo por eso?-

- No Bella, lo gracioso es que _tú _no lo conoces, y... ¿sabes cuantas chicas de tu edad conocimos que no tienen la más remota idea de quien es?- me preguntó Jasper, yo negué con la cabeza.

- Ninguna- contestó Emmet- Tú eres una verdadera rareza. – y luego se echó a reír nuevamente. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, disculpen mi ignorancia...- dije sarcásticamente-... pero aún no entiendo, ¿Quién es exactamente?

- ¿Pueden dejar de parlotear ya?...¿y dónde está mi descafeinado?- se escuchó la voz aparentemente molesta pero profunda y aterciopelada de Edward mientras nos fulminaba con la vista, al parecer ya había logrado sacarse a la gente de encima.

- Ya se lo sirvo – mascullé con desagrado, este chico era demasiado arrogante.

- Oye estrellita ya es hora de que bajes de tu pedestal, un día me vas a agarrar con los cables cruzados y te voy a bajar a las patadas.- dijo Emmet bebiendo lo último de su submarino. Me pareció escuchar un gruñido de parte de Edward.

Terminé de preparar el descafeinado sin muchas ganas, estaba a punto de dejárselo en la mesada, justo frente a Edward, cuando pasó algo que jamás creí que pasaría...

Sorpresivamente la puerta del vestuario que estaba detrás de mi se abrió rápidamente, empujándome y haciendo que perdiera el poco equilibrio con el que nací, no se cómo, pero yo terminé en el piso, miré mis manos para chequear que la taza estuviera en ellas, y así era, pero mi cara se transformó a una de horror cuando me di cuenta de que estaba completamente vacía, levanté la mirada con cautela, temiendo encontrarme con el peor espectáculo...

...y así fue.

Angela estaba a mi lado mirándome con cara de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad, al parecer ella me había empujado cuando abrió la puerta del vestuario, desembocando el desastre total.

- Oye Bella,¿ te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Jasper tratando de reprimir la risa, acto que Emmet no logró y se encontraba en el piso, con lágrimas en los ojos y agarrándose la barriga.

- Ay... estrellita...tu cara... es... de...foto- logró decir Emmet con dificultad.

"_tragame tierra"_ pensé al ver a Edward, que me miraba con una ira y odio incontenible, todo su intachable traje estaba bañado con café, pero donde en realidad se notaba era en la camisa que en algún momento fue inmaculada, pero que en ese instante tenía grandes manchones marrones, volví a mirarle la cara, pero luego me arrepentí, a cada segundo estaba más y más rojo de ira, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus fosas nasales dilatadas, en ese momento me vino a la cabeza "_si las miradas matasen..."_

Abri la boca para pedirle disculpas pero él se me adelantó y comenzó a gritar como un loco.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS TE SUCEDE?!, ¡MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI TRAJE!,¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE CUESTA? NI CON TU POBRE SUELDO PODRÍAS LLEGAR A PAGARLO, ¡ESTÚPIDA!...- estalló de repente, hasta el momento yo escondía mi cara detrás de la barra, pero en cuanto escuché su insulto me paré de golpe.

- Mire, yo lo lamento en verdad, no fue a propósito, solo fue un accidente, pero nunca, ¡NUNCA EN TODA MI VIDA VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME INSULTEN EN MIS NARICES!, ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEA, ASÍ FUERA EL MISMÍSIMO REY DE INGLATERRA ME IMPORTARÍA MUY POCO!. – contraataqué enrojeciendo también de furia. Escuché que un celular sonaba y que Jasper contestaba.

- Bueno chicos, ¿Por qué no se calman?- dijo Emmet un poco nervioso

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme Emmet?!, Estoy a punto de ir a un casamiento y esa...esa torpe ¡Me arruinó todo el traje!.

- ¡No fue queriendo!- me defendí

- ¡Eso no me importa! No debería estar permitido contratar a gente tan inútil y torpe como tú!

- ¡Por lo menos yo no soy un arrogante mediocre que se cree mucho pero que como persona deja mucho que desear!

- ¡Tu qué sabes! ¡No sabes nada! – miró a Angela que permanecía parada y un poco pálida- ¿Dónde está el gerente?!- le preguntó aún encolerizado,

- E..el gerente n..no se encuentra en este m..momento- respondió ella a duras penas con la mirada baja, la cara de furia de Edward no se relajaba.

- ¡¿Y quién está a cargo ahora?!- volvió a preguntar casi gritando.

-E..ella- me señaló sin mirar y yo seguí mirando fijamente a Edward con el seño fruncido, el gruñó sin despegar su mirada encolerizada de mi rostro.

- Edward, ya cálmate, ella no lo hizo queriendo...- intervino Emmet conciliadoramente.

- Edward, llamó Alice, nos está esperando cerca de aquí- habló Jasper quien hasta el momento se mantuvo alejado de la discusión para evitar los gritos y poder hablar por celular.- ...Tengo una camisa en el auto que te irá, déjala ya, no tiene sentido seguir discutiendo, no lo hizo a posta. – finalizó colocando una mano en el hombro de Edward quien se relajó levemente, me dirigió una mirada encolerizada, se giró sobre sus zapatos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida bajo la mirada atenta de todos los del lugar que hasta el momento habían estado pendientes del incidente.

- Lo siento Bella, mi hermano es un poco... irritable... – se disculpó Emmet avergonzado.

- No, tiene razón...aunque no tendría que haberme insultado, en verdad, no lo hice queriendo.

- Lo se, te vi, no llevas culpa, ahora dime... ¿Cuánto te debo?- dijo sacando la billetera.

- ¿Bromeas? Yo soy la que tendría que preguntar eso- no quería saber, pero sabía que era mi responsabilidad, y también sabía que iba a doler mucho escuchar la respuesta- ¿cuánto sale un traje como ese?- pregunté intentando que no se notara lo cobarde que me sentía en esos momentos, inconscientemente me mordí el labio inferior. El comenzó a reir.

- No Bella, ni siquiera lo pienses, él usa esos trajes como descartables, estoy seguro que eso es lo que menos le interesa, pero ya te dije, es un gruñón, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto... además, estoy seguro también de que no quieres saber el precio..¿a que no?- Sentí como el calor se depositaba en mis mejillas a causa de la vergüenza, el carcajeó.

- Si que eres rara Bella, me caes bien- dijo aún riéndose- Adios- me saludó amistosamente con la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – y no te preocupes por Edward, no dejaré que te ocasione problemas- me prometió desde la puerta y me guiñó un ojo graciosamente.

Esa promesa me hizo sentir más tranquila, era consciente de que si supuestamente Edward era tan famoso, con tan solo una queja me tirarían de patitas a la calle en un segundo. Pero me aliviaba un poco el no tener que preocuparme por eso, solo esperaba que aquellas palabras no fueran en vano y que el arrogante de su hermano no se hallase tan resentido por eso, sino decididamente estaba en el horno.

Di un largo suspiro, intentando asimilar todo lo que había sucedido, era increíble pensar como en un dos por tres ese chico me había sacado de mis casillas, podría ser el chico más guapo que halla visto en mi vida, pero eso no quitaba lo desquiciante que podía llegar a ser. Por un tiempo me detuve a pensar, si todas las personas famosas eran igual de arrogantes en la vida real, y tal vez fuera cierto, pero eso era lo que más me molestaba, ¿cómo es que la gente podía volverse fanáticas de personas tan repugnantes, que parecían haber perdido toda la humanidad con el estrellato?.

No me di cuenta de la mano que reposaba en mi hombro, ni de la voz que me llamaba desde la realidad, hasta que sentí un apretón en mi brazo. En ese momento caí en cuenta de la vista de la mayoría de los clientes que reposaban en mí, curiosas y de los murmullos que se extendían por toda la cafetería.

- ¡Bella!- me llamó casi gritando mi amiga que permanecía a mis espaldas. Yo me sobresalté y volteé para mirarla.

- ¿Eh?¿qué pasa?- le pregunté distraída.

- Dios, ¡hasta que reaccionas!, ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Yo? Si, si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- tomé una rejilla para comenzar a limpiar el enchastre que había provocado en la barra con el café.

- Pues... todo eso, fue de lo más... insólito- dijo más para ella que para mí, recordando lo de hacía unos minutos. – yo.. Bella.. yo lo siento mucho.. no pensé que estabas detrás de la puerta... en verdad, lo lam...- comenzó a disculparse bastante apenada.

- No te disculpes,- le interrumpí- no tienes por qué, solo fue un accidente, no es tu culpa que el reaccionase de manera tan exagerada.

- Si, pero él podría quejarse...y si lo hace es muy probable que...

- Ya para- le dije algo molesta, era su costumbre agobiarse de más con los problemas que aún no llegaban. – Su hermano me dijo que no lo haría, y aunque cabe una posibilidad de que lo haga, aún no lo sabemos, no te hagas lío con los problemas que aún no ocurrieron.-

- Vale... igual lo siento.-

Yo fruncí el ceño y no le respondí, sabía que no lograría nada discutiendo con ella.

- Tengo curiosidad... ¿En verdad el es tan conocido?- le pregunté, curiosa-.. porque los chicos que venían con él no paraban de mirarme como si estuviera loca, hasta comenzaron a insinuar que yo no era de este planeta..¿Para tanto es?- comencé a recordar aquellas miradas de asombro, las risas de Emmet, el brillo en la mirada de Edward...

No podía negarlo, el era extremadamente guapo, sus ojos verdes eran muy llamativos, pero parecían esconder algo, como si detrás de ellos se escondiera algo de humanidad, y su aspecto me recordaba a la perfección de un dios griego, y su piel blanca, cual porcelana, me daban ganas de comprobar si era tan suave al tacto como se veía, tan sedosa como aparentaba, o quizá como el mármol, se me vino a la mente El David de Miguel Angel, ¿sería que él era una especie de supermodelo o algo por el estilo? Si, era lo más probable, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un actor, uno de esos súper atractivos que llaman más la atención por su belleza que por su talento.

La voz de Angela volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-¡Pero Bella! ¿Cómo puede ser que no le hayas conocido? Digo...es Edward Cullen, por el amor de Dios- dijo súbitamente emocionada, como si hubiese recordado de repente mi estupidez.- Sale en todos lados, ¡hasta hay chicas que llevan su imagen en sus mochilas!–

Guau, ¿tan conocido era?. Pude entender un poco por qué era tan engreído, no era otra cosa que alimentar al cerdo... bueno, aunque él de cerdo no tenía ni jota, o por lo menos no en el aspecto físico, porque si hablamos de su carácter....

Pero de repente un haz de luz cruzó por mi mente, ¡Si!, había escuchado su nombre en otro momento, o mas bien, leído... al principio pensé que era a través de Angela, pero ahora que recordaba bien, ese mismo día había estado hojeando una de esas patéticas revistas de chimentos, ¡claro! De ahí lo tenía, ¿pero yo qué iba a saber? Si no fuera porque ese día lo había leído, no me lo hubiese creído.

- Sabes que no tengo tiempo ni ganas para andar pensando en esas cosas Angela, me conoces bien...

- Si, lo se, pero nunca creí que estuvieras taan desactualizada, digo, ¡Es Edward Cullen!- dijo aún emocionada, yo la miré con una ceja levantada, ella tampoco era muy fanática de ese tipo de banalidades, por eso me asombró la manera en la que hablaba, al parecer ese tal Edward tenía que ser muy conocido.

Bufé inconscientemente, ¿cómo una persona tan desagradable podía ser tan afamada? En ese momento recordé por qué nunca me había llamado la atención aquel mundo de puerilidades, ni siquiera en mis años de secundaria, donde el espíritu adolescente acostumbra empujarnos por ese abismo.

Pero tengo que aceptarlo, nunca fui una adolescente normal, siempre me encontré un poco apartada del resto de mis compañeros ya que nunca coincidíamos ni en los gustos, ni en los intereses, ni en los deseos, ni en las aspiraciones....

Si bien desde que nací tuve la peculiaridad de parecer mentalmente más madura, desde que mi madre falleció esa madurez se hizo más abrupta, y aún más con la repentina enfermedad de mi padre, las responsabilidades que tenía no eran las mismas que las de mis compañeros, ni la de la mayoría de los chicos de mi edad, no tenía otra alternativa, me tocaba crecer o crecer.

No me había dado cuenta de que mi cara de enfado no se había desvanecido, hasta que escuché la risa baja de Angela.

- No te cayó bien ¿a que no?- me dijo con una risilla burlona.

- Es un cretino, aún no entiendo como la gente puede estar detrás de él de esa manera, ¿pero qué se cree? ¿qué por ser famoso tiene a todos a sus pies? Pues no señor, yo nunca voy a humillarme por que sea popular ni mucho menos, no lo hice en la secundaria y no lo voy a hacer ahora, porque al fin y al cabo tiene esa misma actitud arrogante que la mayoría que se creen superiores, ¡por favor!- y volví a bufar mientras limpiaba en el suelo las gotas de café que habían chorreado de la barra.

Luego de esto las horas pasaron con rapidez, sin otro tipo de incidente, pero no pude dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, rogando que eso no me costara mi trabajo, si eso sucedía no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué es lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando ya se hizo la hora de marcharme, Jessica, una de las empleadas que nos suplantaba llegó a cumplir su horario, pero el infierno se desató cuando Angela le contó a Jessica acerca de la "visita" de nuestro peculiar cliente. De ahí en más no pude escuchar nada más, tuve que taparme los oídos cuando me dirigí al vestuario para no escuchar aquellos chillidos de colegiala que inundaron todo el local, no podía creer cómo es que podían emocionarse tanto por algo así.

Me vestí rápidamente, escuchando de fondo las voces histéricas de mi compañeras de trabajo, me puse la mochila al hombro y tomé en brazos los libros para luego insuflarme coraje y enfrentarme a dos mujeres, según mi opinión, completamente desquiciadas.

Justo cuando Jessica comenzó a recriminar mi trato al "pobre" Cullen, vi que una persona de aspecto nervioso y con un ramo de flores en sus manos se asomaba por la puerta, era Ben.

Angela se quedó un poco pasmada pero noté una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, por más que lo quisiera, era imposible que ella y Ben estuvieran peleados, era algo que iba en contra de la naturaleza.

- Luego me cuentas- le dije al oído a mi amiga con una sonrisa sincera y despreocupada para, luego de un saludo rápido a Jessica y Ben, dirigirme a la salida.

Me sentí un poco decepcionada de que Angela no me acompañara, pero prefería que se arreglara con Ben y no tener que verla con esa mirada perdida tan anormal en ella, además, luego de lo que había pasado ese día, no tenía la menor ganas de seguirla escuchando criticarme por mis costumbres antisociales y hurañas.

El frío me golpeó la cara nuevamente ese día, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente y la tormenta de nieve no había cesado, avancé con más precaución que antes debido a los pisos resbaladizos y al viento que no me permitía ver con mucha claridad. En ese momento me arrepentí de no haberme ido de mi casa con alguna campera, puesto que el suéter, aunque fuera grueso, no era suficiente para contrarrestar el frío, pero igual no tenía que caminar demasiado, solo unas cuadras y ya podría estar a salvo de aquel glacial tiempo.

Cuando tan solo me quedaba una cuadra para llegar a la Universidad pude notar algo que me horrorizó inmediatamente.

Estaba esperando para cruzar las calles, cuando pude divisar, con algo de dificultad, una figura pequeña y delgada que avanzaba rápidamente por la vereda de enfrente, observando algo en sus manos, pero al parecer, ese algo, se deslizó por sus dedos y comenzó a rodar hasta el medio de la calle, fue ahí cuando me pareció ver un anillo, pero no estaba muy segura, no me inmuté, pensé que la figura de abrigo verde escarlata esperaría hasta que el semáforo cambiara para recoger aquel objeto.

Pero mi corazón se detuvo de golpe cuando la vi correr en dirección al pequeño círculo, pasando por alto el hecho de que el semáforo estaba en verde, y que un auto se acercaba en su dirección a toda velocidad.

Mi cara cambió a una de horror, mi corazón volvió a palpitar pero con una velocidad impresionante ante aquella escena, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y un grito ahogado salió de mi boca, un grito, que aunque leve, la figura pareció escuchar ya que cambió su cabeza a mi dirección, y entonces vi su rostro, era una muchacha de pelo negro corto y rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, tenía aspecto de un duendecillo, sus facciones eran finas pero hermosas y su piel era pálida como la cal.

Esperé que se moviera pero permaneció allí, en medio de la calle, en medio de la trayectoria de aquel vehículo.

- ¡ALICE! - escuché un grito profundo y desgarrador proveniente de la vereda de enfrente, pero como a media cuadra.

Luego de eso todo pasó en un segundo...

Sin pensarlo siquiera corrí con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a la figura, y me abalancé inevitablemente sobre ella, empujándola con fuerza, como lo haría un jugador de Rugby, quitándola del camino, de la trayectoria del automóvil que había atinado inútilmente a clavar los frenos, pero que con el hielo no pudo evitar deslizarse por el pavimento, creando un chirrido espantoso.

De repente vi al auto abalanzándose hacia mí, sin tiempo ni siquiera a reaccionar, me llevó por delante provocando un sonido sordo, elevándome por el capó haciendo que los libros que tenía aún en mis manos volaran por el aire, para luego encontrarme golpeando el vidrio delantero, provocando un dolor horrendo en mi cabeza que había chocado con el vidrio, haciendo que este se rasgara y volviendo a caer al suelo aparatosamente.

El dolor que sentí era incomparable, no podía mover mi cuerpo, seguramente me habría roto más de un hueso y algunas costillas y sentía que un líquido caliente se deslizaba por mi oreja.

Escuché algunos gritos, no era capaz de abrir completamente los ojos, estaba desarmada, completamente adolorida en algunas partes y en otras simplemente entumecidas, seguramente por el frío.

Vi a duras penas un par de figuras acercarse a mi, escuché la voz desesperada pero musical de una mujer, que parecía estar afligida, la voz ronca de un hombre que no paraba de parlotear y excusarse incesantemente, pero luego escuché otra voz, una completamente opuesta a la anterior, pero increíblemente conocida, una voz profunda y aterciopelada, también parecía preocupada.

Con gran esfuerzo intenté abrir un poco más los ojos para ver de quien se trataba, pero todo estaba demasiado borroso, logré divisar un poco las siluetas, como si no fueran más que sombras.

Sabía que había alguien allí, frente a mí, intentando llamar mi atención, pero no era capaz de enfocar mi vista en un punto fijo, la oscuridad intentaba envolverme, nublándome la vista un poco más a cada segundo, pestañeé un par de veces, intentando quitarme de encima la negrura pero era imposible...

... pero luego de unos instantes logré un poco más de claridad, la suficiente para lograr enfocar mi vista.

Y fue allí cuando me encontré con aquel par de ojos verdes e increíblemente hermosos repletos de ansiedad, vi su rostro de ángel y lo reconocí, creí por un segundo que estaba en el mismísimo cielo, pero aquel dolor no podía ser posible en el paraíso, vi sus labios moverse rápidamente, pero no lograba entender lo que decía, por un momento quise alargar mi mano y borrar las líneas de preocupación que estaban surcando su nívea frente, pero me fue imposible, sentí mis brazos como si fueran de plomo.

Aquellos ojos, tan conocidos pero desconocidos a la vez me transmitían una paz absoluta, como si fueran todo lo que deseaba ver, como si con eso pudiera partir de este mundo sin preocupación alguna.

Fue entonces, en medio de aquella fantástica visión que la oscuridad me rodeó por completo y comenzó a empujarme, cada vez con más fuerza, con más persistencia, como una manta del más pesado metal, intentando cubrirme por completo, y yo había comenzado a flaquear, a dejarme caer, a dejarme vencer, a dejarme empujar al abismo, no pensaba en nada más que en el sentido por el que seguir luchando frente a semejante cosa, si realmente valdría la pena seguir en este mundo lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, en esta soledad en la que voluntaria y silenciosamente me fui recluyendo.

¿Me reuniría con Reneé? Si es que existía algo después de esto, ¿Iría al mismo lugar que ella? De golpe la extrañé como nunca, quería estar con ella, recordar el sonido de su voz, sus juegos, sus risas, todo lo que me recordaba a la época en la que fui feliz, todo lo que me recordaba lo diferente que hubiese sido mi vida si ella no hubiese partido tan deprisa, en esos momentos dejé ganar un par de centímetros a la oscuridad, tenía una razón para morir, la esperanza de encontrarme con ella.

Pero de repente una voz, seguramente mi propio subconsciente me susurró al oído "_Charlie_", me llevó un momento recordar a quien le pertenecía ese nombre, y asociar aquel nombre con el rostro amable y cansado de mi padre.

¿Qué pasaría si yo muriera? ¿El se enteraría hoy o quizás dentro de un par de días? ¿Victoria estaría con él? ¿La bruja se alegraría? ¿El débil corazón de él soportaría semejante noticia? Lo más probable era que no, entonces una ráfaga de sentido cruzó por mi mente "_¡NO!",_ no podía morir, no podía dejarme aplastar por aquella pesada manta de oscuridad, debía luchar, debía luchar por él, no me importaba mi vida, en lo absoluto, no tenia mucho sentido mi existencia, pero la de él si, no podía dejarlo morir, y menos por mi culpa.

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es obra de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**/**Te guiaré en las sombras_**\**_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

.

.

"_**Conociendo a la torpe, voluble e inadaptada cajera llamada Bella"**_

Edward POV'S

Ese día había sido simplemente agobiante, me había levantado temprano en la mañana gracias a la visita de mi "adorada" hermana y su novio Jasper, que por supuesto venían a asegurarse de que yo no escapara de la obligación familiar a la que me habían impuesto.

¿Por qué tenía que ir a ese casamiento? Hacía años que no veía a mis primos, creo que la última vez había sido cuando yo tenía doce años, y ya habían pasado siete años de eso, a duras penas recordaba sus rostros, ¿por qué tenía que ir?

Recuerdo que la noche anterior me había inventado mil y una excusa para librarme del atolladero, pero Alice había refutado cada una con la misma excusa, la misma que también Emmet exponía cada vez que me veía con la intención de abrir la boca para quejarme: "son familia", simple, solo eso y tiraban abajo cada uno de mis argumentos válidos y racionales.

Maldije tres veces antes de abrir la puerta, el timbre no paraba de sonar insistentemente, deduje al instante quien era.

- ¿Qué quieres Alice?- dije en el marco de la puerta bloqueándole el paso con los ojos entrecerrados y el pantalón del pijama aún puesto.

- ¿QUÉ HACES AÚN DE ESA MANERA?- gritó empujándome y corriéndome del paso, venía de la mano de Jasper quien me dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, y es que Alice, a pesar de trabajar como organizadora de eventos se ponía especialmente frenética cuando las fiestas estaban ligadas a ella.

- No grites Alice, ¿No ves que me acabo de despertar?- cerré la puerta mientras me pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, no sabía como es que Jasper podía soportarla todo el día en ese estado de ánimo.

- ¡POR ESO MISMO TE GRITO!- si ella fuera inteligente sabría que no le convenía ponerme de mal humor en las mañanas, y más en un día como este. -¿SABES LA HORA QUE ES?

- Calma cielo, no te alteres- le dijo tranquilamente Jasper con sus manos en los hombros de ella, quien se relajó al instante, ya me había acostumbrado al efecto extrañamente tranquilizador que desprendía Jasper siempre que quería, y comprendí que mi hermana no podía haber encontrado mejor pareja que esa, se complementaban.

Alice comenzó de nuevo, esta vez en plan sarcástico.

- Edward, hermanito mío, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de irte a vestir en este instante antes de que me agarre un síncope?.

Gruñí un poco antes de contestar

- Que conste que lo hago solo porque si no lo hiciera luego tendría que soportarlos pasándome factura en lo que les dure la memoria.- dije en un murmullo mientras me retiraba al baño para darme una ducha.

- ¿Ves Alice? Sin gritos todo es más fácil- escuché que le apremiaba el pollerudo de Jasper

Nunca entendí a los hombres como él, y puede que tenga que ver con el hecho que jamás sentí por nadie lo que ellos se profesaban, mi vida era bastante activa, los conciertos, ensayos, publicidad, eventos y demás obligaciones me dejaban agotado al final del día, no tenía mucho tiempo para ir de fiesta en fiesta como lo hacían la mayoría de mis colegas, la verdad es que jamás me atrajo ese tipo de vida, mis responsabilidades estaban primero y no podía ni quería tener demasiadas distracciones.

Digamos que era un adicto al trabajo, me gustaba lo que hacía, había sudado mucho para llegar hasta donde estaba, mi música siendo reconocida a nivel mundial, aunque decididamente no esperaba semejante furor, y esa era la parte mala del asunto.

Las crías resultaban ser un dolor de cabeza, cada vez que salía era siempre la misma historia: gritos y más gritos, y obviamente uno que otro desmayo, no, eso era infaltable en un día estándar.

Me asombraba lo fanática que se podía volver la gente, ¿Cómo es que se podían desquiciar tanto solo por verme? Y no voy a negarlo, aunque eso significaría para la mayoría de los hombres un sueño hecho realidad, se volvía una pesadilla en la realidad, llegó un momento en que empezó a desagradarme el hecho de que la gente estaba más interesada en mí, físicamente, que en lo que respectaba a mi música, lo único que a mí me importaba.

Pero hay que aceptarlo, esto de ser famoso tenía sus aciertos, la gente obedecía cada uno de mis caprichos (claramente no estamos incluyendo en este grupo a mi familia que no paraban de llevarme la contra), me facilitaban todas las cosas, no me negaban nada, me trataban como si fuera un rey y me daban todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance y más.

Esa era la parte buena de la cuestión, nadie, exceptuando a mi familia, me negaba nada ni me contradecía, por más que yo estuviera diciendo la burrada más grande del planeta, yo siempre tenía la razón...

y_ nadie_ se atrevía a rebatirlo.

Claro, todos menos _Ella,_ la persona que había vuelto mi día en el más insólito y desesperante que era capaz de recordar.

Luego de que Alice se despidiera de nosotros y se nos uniera Emmet, nos pusimos en marcha, Jasper en su Wolksvagen bordó y mi hermano y yo en mi adorado y flamante Volvo plateado, había insistido en ir solo, pero al parecer desconfiaban de mi y temían que me escapara en cualquier momento, y no estaban muy errados, pues yo buscaba en mi mente cualquier excusa válida para correr en lo que canta un gallo.

Llegamos a una estación de servicio con la "maravillosa" noticia de que mi "inteligente" hermano mayor había perdido la dirección de la iglesia donde se iba a oficiar la boda, así que Jasper tuvo que dejarle un correo de voz a mi hermana para esperar que nos enviara de nuevo la dirección.

Ya me imaginaba la cara de Alice cuando se enterara de la estupidez de su hermano mayor, y una pequeña parte de mí sentía lástima por Emmet, pero solo muy pequeña, pues si la suerte me acompañaba tal vez podría librarme de esta boda más fácilmente de lo que me imaginaba.

Pero evidentemente la suerte no me acompañaba ese día, o eso aparentaba.

Cuando entré a la cafetería junto con Jasper y Emmet, me alivié de que no hubiera prácticamente gente, eso hacía las cosas más llevaderas, aún era temprano para soportar aquellos gritos histéricos.

Nos sentamos en la barra mientras Emmet pedía algo para tomar, no veía la hora de irme, eso de esperar y hacer tiempo no era lo mío.

Luego de preguntarle a Jasper dónde diablos se había metido mi insufrible hermanita pude escuchar que Emmet hacía sus típicas bromas con la cajera, no se como hacía Rosalie para aguantarlo tanto tiempo, debe ser alguna capacidad propia de los Hale, ya que su gemelo Jasper parecía tener la misma cualidad, Alice era bastante molesta cuando quería, pero Emmet... es que parecía que nunca iba a crecer!.

Me volví para mirarlos y ver por vez primer a _Ella_, quien se estaba riendo pero se calló al instante bajo mi mirada, por un momento creí que era mi poder de "estrella" actuando, pero vi que le dirigió otra mirada divertida a mi hermano, eso me hizo enojar más.

Seguí discutiendo con Jasper por mi asistencia al casamiento a lo que se sumó Emmet una vez más con su típica excusa de ; "Son familia", ya me sabía de memoria ese discurso.

Luego de un rato la cajera nos sirvió las bebidas, primero el submarino de Emmet (no se que extraña fascinación tiene con esa cosa), a Jasper le dio un Capuchino y a mi me dio un café simple.

¡Un café simple! ¿Me estaba bromeando? Ni siquiera era descafeinado, solo agua marrón con un poco de azúcar, ¿Esta chica era tonta o qué?

Con toda la paciencia de la que fui capaz le pregunté a la incompetente si el café era descafeinado, solo por preguntar, no es que no lo supiera ya, pero me interesaba saber si se había dado cuenta de tamaño error.

Ya todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado, todos lo negocios donde había ido sabían que yo no tomaba los cafés simples, ¿Es que acaso ella era una inadaptada social o simplemente me lo había hecho para hacerme rabiar?

Estuve discutiendo un poco con ella, haciéndola ver donde estaba el error, pero me sorprendió la manera en la que me hablaba, y la manera en la que me miraba, tenía ojos color chocolate con leche, para nada desagradables según mi opinión, pero eso no quitaba lo irrespetuosa que era. ¿Era consciente de a quién se estaba dirigiendo? Porque no lo parecía, me hablaba como a otra persona más, como si no supiera quien era yo, pero eso era claramente imposible, y más teniendo en cuenta lo joven que era, para que eso fuera posible tendría que vivir encerrada en una burbuja.

No, no era posible...

- ¡Ah!, lo siento, pero que tonta fui, cómo no lo vi antes, disculpe mi ignorancia...- sabía que eso no era posible, es que yo siempre tuve un "don" especial para darme cuenta del tipo de gente con solo una mirada, y esta era obviamente una más...- dígame entonces joven, ¿Quiere que le de el descafeinado en una taza como la de los demás plebeyos o prefiere una taza de oro digna de la realeza?- vale, estaba siendo sarcástica, ¡cómo no lo ví antes! Me sentí un completo estúpido, pero... ¿Quién se creía ésta hablándome así? ¿Podría ser posible...? Estuve escrutando sus facciones, su piel era blanca como el marfil, y unos mechones marrones se escapaban por delante de la gorra.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes quien soy?- le pregunté algo incrédulo mientras analizaba sus reflejos, cualquier señal de debilidad y yo me daría cuanta en un instante.

- Claro que se quien es...- lo sabía, imposible..., volví a mirar el asqueroso brebaje frente a mí- ...está claro que usted se trata del cliente más insoportable e irrespetuoso que tuve hasta el momento- ¡plaf! Lo dijo así como así, volví a levantar la vista para chequear si mentía, pero no noté la menor duda, mi hermano y Jasper estallaron en risas, como siempre Jasper un poco más reservadamente que el exagerado de Emmet.

Vi que la chica nos miraba con aspecto confundido y enojado, Jasper murmuró algo así de que era imposible, lo mismo que yo creía, pero es que o esa chica mentía muy bien o por muy extraño que pareciera nos estaba diciendo la verdad.

Emmet nos recordó lo de aquella vieja apuesta, una que habían hecho Jasper y él en mi presencia , habían apostado doscientos dólares, acerca de encontrar a una chica joven que viviera en la ciudad y que no tuviera la menor idea de quien era yo, por supuesto yo en ese momento habría apostado del mismo modo que Jasper, porque eso era francamente imposible, o por lo menos eso creíamos...

Jasper no lo creía, yo tampoco y Emmet no paraba de reírse.

La chica comenzó a enrojecer, y sospeché que no era _por mi_, como en la mayoría de los casos, pues tenía una mirada de furia que se notaría a cien metros. o era porque yo era muy bueno para leer personalidades, o porque esta chica se mostraba demasiado transparente, como un libro abierto pero que a la vez me despertaba mucha intriga.

En un momento, otra muchacha que trabajaba allí, y de la que ni siquiera me había percatado se puso frente a nosotros, con el rostro poniéndose de todos colores, pero eso no me interesaba mucho, era la reacción que había esperado en Ella, de la que no lograba despegar mi vista, ¡Diablos! Parecía que de verdad no me reconocía y no podía evitar inquietarme

.

Miré el cartelito que tenía en el uniforme, se llamaba Bella, ¿Sería un diminutivo o su nombre real? Vi que su amiga me señalaba, atónita, como siempre, y juzgando la situación, se desmayaría en...cinco...cuatro...tres...dos...uno... ¡Pum!, ¡me encantaba tener razón!, las risas de Emmet se acallaron un poco, por fin!. Escuché un comentario idiota proveniente de mi hermano,¿Es que acaso se consideraba tan divertido? Por lo menos en esta ocasión no le hizo broma a la supuesta Bella quien lo miró furiosa.

Ella se levantó del suelo, donde estaba arrodillada junto a su amiga desmayada para apuntarme inquisitoriamente echándome la culpa, la miré sorprendido ¿yo qué había hecho? No era mi culpa que la gente sufriera de ese frenesí para con los famosos, lo único que faltaba, que ahora me culparan por las incoherencias de los demás..

Emmet volvió a estallar en risas, y lo miré con odio, ¿cómo puede ser tan tarado?

- Yo no le hice nada- le dije simplemente esquivándole aquella mirada acusadora, ¿hacía falta que lo explicara?

Luego le pidió a mi hermano que la ayudara a llevar a su amiga atrás, quien no tardaría en recobrar el conocimiento, de eso estaba seguro, como dije, eso era propio de un día estándar.

Las pocas personas que estaban en la cafetería se acercaron para pedirme autógrafos, y no pude negarme, aunque mi carrera no dependiera de la opinión pública, la influenciaba en gran parte, lo contaba como una de mis responsabilidades como artista, una bastante agobiante.

Mi hermano cruzó primero por la puerta corriendo, me pregunté qué estupidez había hecho para que justificara esa cara de burla que llevaba. Seguramente se había encargado de seguir gastando a la cajera Bella, quien apareció luego de un instante, cuando estaba firmando los últimos autógrafos.

Escuché que murmuró algo con aspecto cansado, y mi hermano y Jasper asintieron a la vez, luego intercambiaron un par de líneas más cuando Emmet se echó a reir de nuevo, me molestaba mucho no poder escuchar su conversación, no es que fuera un cotilla ni nada por el estilo, es que simplemente en esta ocasión me molestaba, no tenía explicación.

Me quejé de mi descafeinado y escuché que ella respondía con desagrado, ni que me importara.

- Oye estrellita ya es hora que bajes de tu pedestal, un día me vas a agarrar con los cables cruzados y te voy a bajar a las patadas.- dijo el idiota de Emmet, si supiera que yo estaba demasiado hastiado de su comportamiento excesivamente simpático y burlón no me seguiría molestando de esa manera, gruñí un poco para no tener que contestarle lo que tenía en la punta de la boca.

Me quedé mirando la puerta con claras intenciones de marcharme, pero intenté refrenar mis instintos por un momento, luego no quería soportar las miradas de decepción de mi madre, quien valora demasiado ese tipo de asuntos concernientes a la familia, lo mismo que Carlisle, seguramente estarían un buen rato sin dirigirme la palabra, últimamente me criticaban mucho sobre mi alejamiento de ellos, sobre que le estaba dando demasiada importancia a mi carrera, y sus típicos discursos moralistas, yo escuchaba, si, pero eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo, después de todo eran mis padres, supongo que ese era su deber.

Estaba distraído pensando en esto cuando lo impensable sucedió; no se como, pero de un momento a otro un líquido caliente con olor a café me empapó toda la camisa y el traje negro que Alice había elegido esa mañana para mí.

La cólera se depositó en mi cuerpo y fue irrefrenable, en cuanto vi quien había sido la responsable de tamaño accidente enrojecí de ira.

La incompetente de la cajera estaba en el suelo con la taza del descafeinado en sus manos, pero obviamente vacía, ya que el contenido había ido directo a mi. ¡Carajo! Me estaba quemando y encima en poco tiempo tendría que ir a una boda con ese mismo traje, ¿Esa chica era estúpida o se hacía?.

Primero, no tenía idea de quien era yo, sirviéndome cualquier cosa, y ahora tiraba todo el maldito descafeinado sobre mi persona. Tenía ganas de matar, me estaba descontrolando, si no se retiraba de mi vista en ese mismo instante no saldría con vida, y para colmo tenía que soportar las risas insoportables de mi hermano que resonaban por toda la cafetería, esto era el colmo...

-- ¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS TE SUCEDE?!, !MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI TRAJE!,¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE CUESTA? NI CON TU POBRE SUELDO PODRÍAS LLEGAR A PAGARLO, ¡ESTÚPIDA!...- me saqué de quicio, eso no podía negarlo, pero es que esa situación me estaba superando, además de que ya de por sí ese día no estaba de buen humor por la maldita boda, tuve que encontrarme justamente con una persona como ella, no, mi autocontrol no era tan fuerte.

- Mira, yo lo lamento en verdad, no fue a propósito, solo fue un accidente, pero nunca, ¡NUNCA EN TODA MI VIDA VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME INSULTEN EN MIS NARICES!, ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEAS, ASÍ FUERAS EL MISMÍSIMO REY DE INGLATERRA ME IMPORTARÍA MUY POCO!.- me dijo roja de ira, ¡como si tuviera el derecho a enojarse después de lo que me hizo!

Emmet intentó calmarnos, pero fue en vano, mi traje estaba hecho un desastre, mi camisa impresentable, ¡yo no podía arruinar mi reputación por esa incompetente!

Seguimos discutiendo un rato más y le pregunté a su compañera que había aparecido de la nada dónde estaba el gerente, me dijo que no estaba y que para colmo la que estaba a cargo era la inútil que había arruinado mi apariencia, ¿cómo pueden poner a cargo a una persona así?

Emmet intervino otra vez pero ni siquiera lo escuché, al que sí escuché fue a Jasper decirme que Alice ya se había contactado y que tenía una camisa en el automóvil, me calmé un poco, pero aún sentía mi sangre hervir y no era capaz de relajar la mandíbula.

Me di media vuelta y salí del lugar no sin antes ver por última vez a la culpable de que mi día haya empeorado notoriamente, quien todavía no había bajado la guardia y me miraba con esos particulares ojos color chocolate con leche. Si no fuera tan...

Llegué hasta mi volvo y puse un poco de música para relajarme mientras esperaba que mi hermano se dignara a venir, ¿Qué tanto estaba hablando con esa chica?

Vino unos pocos minutos después con cara de desaprobación, se subió y comenzó a regañarme.

- No debiste tratarla así.

- yo trato a la gente como quiero, no me molestes.- arranqué el auto, Alice nos esperaba a una cuantas cuadras, si hubiese sabido antes que la iglesia estaba tan cerca me hubiese ahorrado todo ese escándalo, esa cajera me había fastidiado desde el principio,

- Edward, ¡haber cuando maduras eh!- ¡ja!, justamente él me lo decía- , no puedes seguir creyéndote el ombligo del universo. – yo bufé, no tenía ganas de discutir, ya había sido suficiente por un día, pero al parecer Emmet tenía más que decir, y me sorprendí al notar que estaba serio, algo raro en él. – Bella simplemente fue empujada por la puerta que abrió su amiga, era de verdad cuando te dijo que no lo hizo queriendo...- la culpa me pinchó un poquito, bueno, eso le quitaba un poco de responsabilidad del asunto. Pero aún así, debía de ser más cuidadosa, y su compañera también, eso no quitaba lo que le había hecho a mi traje, lo único importante era el resultado, y esa chica, la tal Bella, la había fregado. – no te cayó bien ¿a que no?- yo lo miré como diciendo, ¿estás loco?- vale, vale, no me refería a lo de la camisa, sino al hecho de que no te conociera- se rió un poco entre dientes- creo que eso fue lo que más te molestó, no creo que hayas hecho tanto drama si hubiese sido una de tus fanáticas, que seguramente se habrían ofrecido a limpiarte la camisa con la lengua...- yo no le contesté, de verdad que no quería discutir...

Tuvimos que estacionar a un par de cuadras de la iglesia, ya que todos los lugares estaban ocupados, cuando bajamos del auto nos encontramos con Alice que venía directo a nosotros, y me alarmé cuando vi su cara transformarse a medida que se acercaba y me miraba con más detalle.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué demonios te pasó? – me gritó Alice histérica.

- Solo tuvo un pequeño percance- dijo Jasper con tranquilidad pero con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. – Toma la camisa del maletero- me apuntó mientras se llevaba a mi hermana de allí, no dejándole ni tiempo a quejarse.

Yo obedecí a regañadientes, me puse la camisa, pero me quité el saco que aunque no se notara demasiado las manchas, yo lo hacía, y eso para mí era suficiente.

La boda transcurrió demasiado lenta para mi gusto, el cura no paraba de hablar, y yo estaba a punto de dormirme cuando se escuchó : "entonces los declaro marido y mujer"

Al fin, el tormento había terminado, encontré a mi madre restregándose las lágrimas de los ojos, siempre tan sentimental.

Yo, que ya estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención, no me sorprendió el hecho de que la gente se acercara para pedir autógrafos o sacarme fotos, pero todo eso fue tolerable, nada podía ponerme de peor humor, nada podía competir con la incompetente de la cafetería. Con la joven de ojos achocolatados que había logrado sacarme de mis casillas con más facilidad de la habitual.

Luego de la ceremonia se hizo un brindis con los familiares y amigos más íntimos, por suerte no hubo fiesta ni muchas personas con las que lidiar.

Partieron el pastel e hicieron algunos ritos típicos de los casamientos, como esa estupidez de la liga, o cuando tiraron el ramo de la novia, y lo de tirar de las cintitas para conseguir el anillo. Que para sorpresa de todos, lo consiguió mi escandalosa hermanita Alice, quien estaba más que emocionada y no paraba de tirarle indirectas al pobre de Jasper, que se notaba bastante nervioso por la situación. Y no era para menos.

Cuando terminó por fin todo aquello no había sido tan, tan malo como imaginé, obviamente no estaba en mis lista de mis cosas favoritas, pero tampoco de las que no volvería a repetir.

Emmet estaba de muy buen humor acompañado de Rosalie, Jasper luego de pasar por las indirectas de mi hermana se relajó por completo y disfrutó de lo que restó de la reunión, mis padres también estaban contentos, Carlisle charlando con su hermano, el padre de la novia, y Esme yendo de aquí para allá junto con la madre, aunque sentí su mirada más de una vez en mí, seguramente preguntándose cuándo su hijo encontraría al amor de su vida, como dije, siempre tan sentimental.

Sabia que ella sentía un poco de pena por mi vida solitaria, y recordaba las muchas conversaciones en las que me instó a salir y relajarme, pero eso no formaba parte de mi naturaleza, y si lo hacía simplemente era por publicidad, o por alguna razón lógica que no me dejara alternativa.

Como por ejemplo, la salidas con Tanya, no podía negarlo, ella era muy hermosa, pero su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear, era bastante superficial y egocéntrica, simplemente salía con ella para que no me molestara todo el día con sus insistentes llamadas, y por sobre todas las cosas, para que los medios de comunicación no comenzaran a divagar acerca de mi sexualidad por no salir con cualquier cantidad de chicas, sabiendo que con solo decir una palabra tendría a quien quisiera en la palma de mi mano, y no es que sea arrogante ni mucho menos, es simplemente la realidad.

Claro, si en el camino no me encontraba con alguna mujer estrafalaria, ridícula, torpe y claramente una excluida social como la de la cafetería que ni siquiera me había reconocido, y para colmo se había atrevido a gritarme, a mí, a Edward Cullen, una de las personalidades más importantes de ese año según la revista People.

Y nuevamente me encontré pensando en esa insulsa, ¿cómo es que no podía quitármela de la cabeza? La odiaba, seguramente esa era la razón, por que... ¿cuál podría ser la otra posibilidad?

La voz de Alice me apartó de mis pensamientos.

- Edward, voy a buscar a Jasper, seguramente estará esperando en el auto, nos vemos en casa ¿no?- me dijo caminando en dirección donde habían quedado los coches.

- Eh.. si, eso creo, le prometí a mamá que pasaría por allí-

Y la vi marchar con su abrigo verde escarlata por entre la tormenta, jugando con algo en su mano. Luego de unos momentos escuché el sonido de un motor parando junto a mí, ahora que lo recordaba yo también debería ir en busca del auto, cuando me volteé a ver de quien se trataba me sorprendí al hallar a Jasper, quien había traído el coche por la calle contraria, de modo que no tuvo posibilidad de encontrarse con Alice.

Suspiré y me dirigí hacia mi auto con una extraña sensación en mi pecho, ¿qué era aquello?, hice unos pasos y comencé a caminar más rápido cuando la sensación se hizo más y más fuerte, dominándome por completo, llenándome de ansiedad, no sabía que era aquello, que era eso que me atormentaba sin sentido alguno.

Cuando al fín pude distinguirla estaba a casi una cuadra de distancia, apreté el paso, pero me asaltó el pánico cuando la vi cruzar la calle, ¡con el semáforo en verde!, y de repente la situación se transformó en una completamente irreal, como en un sueño, como en una pesadilla.

Un auto, un Cadillac negro iba en su dirección, y sin intencion alguna de detenerse.

La desesperación hizo mella en mí, el espanto transfiguró mi rostro, mi hermana estaba a punto de ser arrollada por un auto y yo no llegaría para ayudarla, estaba demasiado lejos.

- ¡ALICE!- grité con desesperación cuando la vi inmóvil en medio del camino. "maldición" me dije corriendo, a sabiendas de que no llegaría, no siendo un simple humano.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo impensado, y me quedé helado viendo como otra figura aparecía en la escena, quitando de en medio de la trayectoria a mi hermana, y quedando ella en su lugar.

De repente el conductor del automóvil pareció darse cuenta de la situación a lo que atinó a clavar los frenos bruscamente, inútilmente, ya que las calles estaban congeladas y el hielo provocó que este siguiera deslizándose, provocando un chirrido insoportable.

La figura se quedo quieta, seguramente presa del pánico, y un dolor me golpeó inesperadamente en el corazón, como una maldita premonición, la peor de las sensaciones que era capaz de recordar.

E inevitablemente todo pasó, el auto se llevó por delante a la frágil figura, con un sonido sordo pero escalofriante, haciendo que el cuerpo recorriera todo el parabrisas, vi volar por el aire lo que parecían ser libros, pestañeé con incredulidad y cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente todo había terminado.

El cuerpo yacía inerte en el suelo, escuché los gritos de mi hermana desesperada, me acerqué a zancadas hacia el lugar con el corazón en la mano, no sabía por qué pero una pena indescriptible se había apoderado por completo de mí.

Cuando llegué al lugar, la ví, era _Ella_, no podía ser, simplemente no podía. "Ella, no"

Escuché que mi hermana hablaba por celular, afligida, pidiendo una ambulancia. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus ojos.

- Yo no se lo que pasó, de repente se me cruzó, frené, pero el hielo no me detuvo...- el que hablaba era el conductor del vehículo, un par de personas se asomaron para luego cubrirse las bocas por la sorpresa.

Pero como en un sueño, no era capaz de prestar demasiada atención a mi alrededor, fui directo a donde estaba ella, Bella, la cajera de la cafetería, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me arrodillé a su lado

-No te preocupes, la ambulancia ya viene- le dije cerca de su cara, quitándole algunos cabellos de sus ojos, aparentemente se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ya que la sangre bajaba por su oído y se vertía rápidamente por el pavimento, haciendo un pequeño charco - vas a estar bien ¿me escuchas? Todo va a estar bien- sentí un fuerte opresión en mi pecho, ella tenía la vista perdida, en ese momento deseé ocupar su lugar ¿por qué? ¿por qué tenía estas sensaciones? hacía unos instantes estaba convencido que la odiaba, pero ahora, viéndola en ese estado, lastimada, ensangrentada, con la mirada perdida, con aquellos ojos chocolates mirando el vacío, me sentía morir. ¿podría ser que...? no, no lo creo...¿o si?

Pestañeó un par de veces, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para enfocar la vista, y cuando posó sus ojos en los míos mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, ¿por qué? ¿solo por su mirada? ¿por qué?.

En esos momentos solo deseaba que me gritara, que me insultara, que me tirara mil cafés hirviendo, no me importaría, pero no soportaba ver como se le estaba yendo la vida, no soportaba el solo hecho de pensar que aquellos ojos podrían dejar de existir. Me miró, estaba tan débil.

- Oye, sigue con nosotros, no te atrevas a dejarnos ¿entiendes? Debes luchar, por favor, lucha, ya pronto la ayuda llegará, solo aguanta un poco más, ¿De acuerdo? Solo un poco más... - sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, el miedo me gobernó, la impotencia, necesitaba saber que ella seguiría en el planeta tierra, necesitaba que permaneciera con vida, no sabía por qué, pero no podía evitarlo, en ese momento me sentí tan vulnerable. – ¡No!.. no cierres lo ojos... por favor...Bella...resiste...- mis voz comenzó a temblar, y no precisamente por el frío.

En ese momento escuché la sirena de la ambulancia aproximarse, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Alice sollozaba a mi lado, también estaba arrodillada junto a Bella, la ambulancia se situó cerca de nosotros y el personal se acercó.

Yo me quedé parado, pasmado, viendo cómo le colocaban el cuello ortopédico y la subían a una camilla, sentí una picazón en los ojos y cuando fui a frotarlos con mi mano me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, ¿qué me pasaba?¿por qué me sentía así?.

- Disculpen, ¿la conocen?- nos preguntó un paramédico a mi hermana y a mí. Alice negó con la cabeza y le explicó rápidamente lo que había pasado, luego volteó a mirarme.

- Creo que él la conoce...- dijo mirándome sorprendida, al parecer también había notado las lágrimas, yo me encontraba aún en estado de shock sin ninguna explicación racional. – Edward..- me llamó en un hilo de voz – creo que deberías acompañarlos..-

yo me despejé y miré a mi hermana , luego al paramédico y luego a la ambulancia, asentí rápidamente.- yo les avisaré a los demás, nos veremos en el hospital.- su voz temblaba aún, y se fue corriendo.

. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es obra de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**/**Te guiaré en las sombras**\** .

.

**Capítulo III**

.

.

**Efecto inesperado, nuevas compañías**

Bella POV'S

La oscuridad me rodeaba completamente, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, intentando despegarme de ella, pero si lo bastante como para parecerme interminable.

De repente escuché algo a lo lejos, lo que parecían ser algunas voces, pero demasiado lejos como para distinguir que decían o de quienes eran.

Comencé a sentir mi cuerpo, que hasta el momento ignoraba, y deseé no haberlo hecho.

Me dolía cada fibra de mi ser, pero sobre todo sentía un gran dolor agudo y punzante en mi cabeza que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría en mil pedazos.

Sentí mis piernas y en una de ellas lo que seguramente sería un yeso que se extendía desde mi pié derecho hasta la rodilla. Me dolía horrores.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que estará así?- escuché decir a una voz aterciopelada y familiar, era Edward.

- No lo se, Carlisle dijo que es probable que despierte pronto, el golpe en la cabeza fue el más peligroso.- Era la voz de otro hombre, que también me resultó conocida.

- Si, eso mismo dijo hace tres días y aún no reacciona- dijo Edward con fastidio.

Entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado.. la chica.. el auto.. el choque.. mi visión...¿Era Edward? ¿Entonces eso fue real? Aun recordaba su voz preocupada, algo raro teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado en la cafetería, pero de todos modos agradable, después de todo él no era tan inhumano como parecía, y me hacía extrañamente feliz que estuviera a mi lado, aunque eso no pareciera tener sentido...

Pero esperen... ¿había dicho tres días? ¿cuánto tiempo estuve allí? Me alarmé.

- Ch..charlie- murmuré con dificultad y la voz pastosa, sentí un gran dolor en mi torso cuando intenté moverme.

- ¿Bella?- escuché decir a Edward con la voz ansiosa- ¿Bella? ¿Estás despierta? Soy Edward Cullen ¿Me recuerdas?..estás en el hospital...

- Charlie- dije esta vez un poco más claro, necesitaba saber de él, si se había enterado, si estaba bien.

- ¿Tu padre? No te preocupes Bella, ya le avisamos - dijo el otro, quien al fin logré reconocer, era la voz de Jasper, el que acompañaba a Edward en la cafetería.

Un momento...dijo que le habían avisado...

- ¡No!- exclamé débil pero con pánico intentando moverme, pero sentí las aguijas del suero en mi brazo izquierdo, y algunos tubos en mi cara, seguramente de oxígeno, subí débilmente mi mano derecha para quitármelos.

- No lo hagas- me retó Edward tomando mi mano con suavidad y volviendo a bajarla.- Todo está bien Bella, tu padre ya está enterado y le dijimos que le avisaríamos cualquier avance, hace instantes hablé con él, está muy preocupado.

Bueno, eso me dejó un poco más tranquila, me asustaba más que nada la idea de cómo reaccionaría al enterarse lo que había pasado, después de todo su corazón aún estaba muy débil.

- ¿l-la...chica?- pregunté casi inentediblemente, por lo que aclaré un poco mi garganta con algo de dolor y lo intenté de nuevo- La chica.. ¿cómo...está?- dije todavía con dificultad.

-¿La chica...?- preguntó Edward dudoso pero luego comprendió- ¡Ah! te refieres a Alice, mi hermana... ella está perfectamente Bella...-

-Gracias a ti..- interrumpió Jasper casi con vehemencia- no tienes idea de lo inmensamente agradecidos que estamos contigo Bella, sino fuera por ti ahora ella estaría...

-¿A..quí?- pregunté a modo de broma intentando sonar ligera, pero no hubo más que silencio.

- No Bella, ni siquiera eso...- dijo Edward con el tono serio- el del Cadillac reaccionó recién cuando te vió apartar a Alice del camino, por lo que pudo reducir un poco la velocidad... aunque el hielo no le permitió hacerlo lo suficiente, pero si tú no le hubieses llamado la atención el tipo ni siquiera habría llegado a pisar los frenos...

- Ah.. ya, vale- después de todo me alegraba de que ella estuviera bien, aunque todavía no estaba segura de por qué había tenido tal arrebato, no era del tipo de personas que se arriesgaran de esa manera por una completa desconocida, pero algo en sus ojos grandes y negros, llenos de vitalidad, me impulsó a hacerlo, y no me arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

- ¿y..que tan...mal me..fue?- mi voz se estaba aclarando, pero aún sonaba ronca y pastosa.

- Te rompiste una pierna y dos costillas que te perforaron el pulmón derecho, pero te hicieron una cirugía y todo salió bien, además sufriste una gran contusión en tu cabeza, que esperamos no tenga consecuencias, pero a pesar de todo estás fuera de peligro...ayer te trasladaron de terapia intensiva..estábamos esperando que despiertes...- terminó de decir con claro tono de alivio, algo que me sorprendió y conmovió.

Me relajé un poco y decidí que ya era momento de abrir los ojos, a pesar de que seguía cansada, y ver un poco de luz, pero jamás de los jamases me imaginé lo que pasaría.

Para mi completo horror, cuando abrí mis párpados con pesadez no pude despegarme de la oscuridad que me rodeaba, en un principio pensé que quizás la habitación estaba oscura, pero eso no tenía mucho sentido.

No había nada, todo era completamente negro.

Pestañeé un par de veces mientras intentaba quitarme aquella pantalla oscura que me impedía la visión, pero no sucedió nada, entonces me desesperé y emití un gemido a causa de la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? – escuché decir a Edward un poco alarmado, seguramente mi rostro reflejaba mi desconcierto aterrador.

- No...no puedo...- intenté decir mientras volvía a pestañear algunas veces más, pero todo era inútil, estaba aterrada. Sentí mis ojos arder y comprendí que estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué no puedes? ¿Qué te pasa?- ahora si, estaba completamente alarmado, yo no podía hablar- Bella, ¡responde!-

- No puedo...ver- dije quebrándoseme la voz en la última palabra.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, seguramente por la sorpresa, mientras que de mis ojos no paraban de brotar lágrimas. Tenía miedo.

- Iré a avisarle a Carlisle- dijo Jasper serio y lo escuché levantarse de su asiento y abrir una puerta.

- Tranquila Bella... ahora te vendrán a revisar...no te alarmes- me decía él, pero su voz sonaba más alarmada que antes.

- No puede ser...- más y más lágrimas brotaban inevitablemente de mis ojos, ¿qué era lo que pasaba? ¿por qué no podía ver absolutamente nada?

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, escuché unas pisadas acercarse con rapidez hasta mi camilla, y detenerse justo a mi lado.

- Sta. Swan, soy Carlisle Cullen, su médico de turno, permítame revisarla.- dijo en tono amable, tenía la voz suave y profunda, en ese momento y a pesar de la situación en la que me encontraba me pregunté cuál sería su parentesco con Edward, ¿sería acaso su padre?.

-chicos, ¿pueden retirarse un momento? – no escuché una respuesta pero sí el sonido de una silla y la puerta volver a abrirse y cerrarse.

Edward POV'S

Caminamos hasta la sala de espera mientras mi padre revisaba a Bella.

Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, y nuevamente sin ninguna explicación racional, no la conocía, solo habíamos cruzado unas cuantas palabras en la cafetería, que para colmo, no fueron para nada agradables.

Pero ella le había salvado la vida a mi hermana. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al recordar aquello, su cuerpo en el suelo, ensangrentado...

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza, intentando desterrar esos recuerdos. Y encima ahora pasaba esto, en ese momento solo esperaba que fuera una falsa alarma, que solo fuera algo momentáneo, que su pérdida de visión solo fuera el efecto de alguna medicación y que no tardaría demasiado en recuperarla.

Pero tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. Carlisle nos había comentado que el golpe de su cabeza podría haberle afectado algún sentido, y que ese era el mayor riesgo que ella corría.

Claro que su pulmón derecho levemente perforado no fue una insignificancia, y debo admitir que tuve un gran nudo en el estómago en las cuatro horas que duró la operación, y tampoco puedo negar el enorme alivio que sentí cuando mi padre salió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y no creo que haya sido el único que volvió a respirar.

Alice estaba con una culpa terrible encima, no paraba de lamentarse y decir que era una irresponsable, una desquiciada, una insensata, una imprudente, que debería haber mirado el semáforo antes de cruzar, que si no fuera por ella esa chica no tendría por qué estar allí, que ella era la que debía estar en esa camilla, etc.

Pero ambos sabíamos que si Bella no la hubiera quitado del medio lo más probable era que terminara en un ataúd y no en una camilla de hospital. Eso la calmó un poco, pero aún así el remordimiento que tenía encima no disminuía, por supuesto que Jasper la ayudó también a calmarse un poco más, pero ella aún seguía muy preocupada y con unas grandes ojeras producto del cansancio por estar en vela desde hacía casi una semana.

En ese momento la ví llegar hasta donde estábamos los dos sentados con dos cafés y un descafeinado en sus manos, se sorprendió un poco al encontrarnos allí.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó un tanto desconcertada entregándonos el café y el descafeinado, a Jasper y a mí, respectivamente,

Jasper y yo nos miramos dudosos, seguramente el se preguntaba lo mismo que yo ¿sería lo mejor decirle a Alice sin estar completamente seguros de lo que sucedía? Ella ya tenía el suficiente remordimiento como para que le agregáramos uno más sin siquiera tener en claro que sucedía, pero también sabíamos que tarde o temprano ella se iba a enterar.

-Díganme que pasa..¿es Bella?¿ella...?- comenzó a decir cada vez más alarmada, Jasper se levantó y la sentó a su lado.

- Cálmate Alice, no te preocupes, ella está _bien- _le dije lo más serenamente posible en mi estado de nervios- ella despertó...- le dije para que se tranquilizara-...y preguntó por su padre y ...por ti...

Noté la sorpresa en sus ojos y que unas cuantas lágrimas de alivio salían de ellos.

Eso también me había sorprendido a mí, ¿Cómo podía esa chica preguntar por Alice, por una desconocida antes de interesarse por su estado?

Era más rara de lo que creía.

Y eso hacía que me intrigara aún más.

-¿y qué hacen aquí afuera?- dijo un poco más calmada, Jasper volvió a mirarme con duda, pero luego enfocó su vista en ella y dijo;

- Carlisle la está revisando, no estamos seguros pero al parecer hay una... _complicación_- dijo en aparente tono tranquilo intentando que ella no se alarmara, no lo logró.

- ¿Una complicación? ¿qué clase de complicación?- preguntó sumamente intranquila, Jasper le tomó de la mano evitando que se levantara.

- Calma cielo, no estamos seguros, tal vez solo sea una falsa alarma..- habló con serenidad.

- ¿Qué complicación?- insistió bastante más preocupada, y entendí que era mejor que le contáramos.

- Ella no puede ver- solté para luego ver como Jasper volteaba su mirada seria hacia mí.

- ¿cómo que ella...? -

- Pero todavía no sabemos a qué se debe asi que no te preocupes innecesariamente Alice, esperemos a que Carlisle salga y nos diga qué es lo que pasa- le dije intentando no demostrar que mi preocupación era tan grande como la de ella...

Alice no volvió a hablar, mantuvo su mirada perdida mientras los brazos de Jasper la rodeaban protectoramente intentando que ella se serenase.

Pasó como media hora hasta que la puerta de la habitación de Bella volviera a abrirse, los tres nos levantamos de un salto y nos dirigimos hacia Carlisle, quien para nuestro horror, venía con rostro grave, eso no era buena señal.

- ¿Qué pasó Carlisle? ¿Qué tiene Bella?- preguntó Jasper, el que más sosegado se encontraba.

Mi padre hizo una mueca y contestó.

- Temo que la fuerte contusión que Isabella sufrió en la cabeza, le provocó un edema en el lóbulo occipital, en la corteza visual, lo que afectó su sentido de la vista... el cual no responde a ningún estímulo, todavía no puedo decir nada seguro, pero esperemos que esto solo sea temporal... hay que hacerle algunos estudios para confirmar cuán perjudicada resultó, aunque no quiero mentirles chicos, teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de la contusión es muy posible también que ella no..- y se detuvo, observando con dolor el rostro torturado de Alice- .. aunque puede que esté equivocado, seguramente es así... roguemos al cielo que así sea...

¡Plaf! Como un balde de agua fría.

Los tres nos quedamos estáticos sin siquiera atrever a movernos, Carlisle desapareció de nuestra vista por el llamado de alguien, no sin antes colocar una mano en la mejilla de Alice y otra en mi hombro. Pero seguimos sin movernos.

Entonces recordé que Bella estaba sola, y no dudé en dirigirme hasta su habitación, seguramente Carlisle ya le habría dicho algo. Y no era bueno que estuviera sola en esas circunstancias.

Pero me sorprendió nuevamente su actitud, cuando ingresé silenciosamente a la habitación, ella tenía el semblante templado, sin el menor atisbo de tristeza en él, o miedo, o preocupación, algo que me hizo cuestionarme si mi padre le había dicho algo al respecto, o si simplemente se estaba tomando las cosas con demasiada tranquilidad...

- Bella...- le dije mientras me acercaba a la silla que estaba junto a su camilla, pero ella no reaccionó, permaneció en la misma posición, sin siquiera mover una pestaña. – Bella..- volví a llamarla, pero nada. Imaginé que no querría hablar, que estaba profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos, y no era para menos...

Me senté a su lado y la observé durante unos minutos, que me parecieron eternos, y el hecho que ella no me respondiera no ayudaba en nada y hacía que me sintiera inevitablemente ansioso.

Luego de un momento cerró sus ojos lentamente, con cansancio, pasaron algunos minutos más hasta que supuse que se había dormido, ya que no había vuelto a moverse y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Por lo que estaba a punto de marcharme para ver como se encontraba Alice, pero repentinamente algo me lo impidió, y fue el cambio de sus facciones.

Había fruncido las cejas, en un gesto de profundo dolor, estuve a punto de preguntarle qué le dolía cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos cerrados.

Bella POV'S

Mi mundo se venía completamente abajo.

El doctor Cullen me había informado que el golpe que me había dado en la cabeza en el accidente había afectado mi visión, y que no podía asegurarme si sería temporal o permanente, aunque me dio más esperanzas de que la balanza se inclinaba hacia lo primero, esperanzas de las que estaba segura, ni él mismo tenía.

Lo noté en su tono de voz, increíblemente cálida y amable pero con una nota de compasión que intentó pasar desapercibido, pero que yo conocía muy bien. Había sufrido las suficientes desgracias como para reconocerla.

Y lo peor de todo no era la incertidumbre de no saber si podría volver a recuperar la vista, ni que era posible que jamás pudiera volver a leer un libro, mi pasión, durante lo que me restaba de vida, ni el hecho de que sería extremadamente difícil poderme mantener viva ya que además de anormalmente torpe ahora era además una no-vidente, lo que era ciertamente una fórmula fatal.

Lo peor de todo era que me convertiría en una carga, una carga que Charlie no estaba en condiciones de soportar, una carga que encadenaría a quien estuviera a mi alrededor, a mi persona. Volviéndome una desvalida, una inútil, una buena para nada que no era capaz ni siquiera de cruzar una calle, de caminar sin tener a alguien cerca.

Deseaba tener esperanzas, cuanto lo deseaba, pero siempre había sido bastante fatalista, y tenía una sensación amarga, terriblemente negativa al respecto.

Pero aún así, y con todo, seguía sin arrepentirme de haber salvado a aquella chica, a Alice, no podía hacerlo, aunque fuera lo más racional, lo más entendible, no era capaz de eso, supongo que pensaba que estar ciega era mejor que estar muerta, y además, y aunque me pareciera francamente poco probable, aún había esperanzas de que fuera solo temporal, pero aunque no lo fuera, tampoco me arrepentiría, no la conocía, pero sabía que seguramente su vida valía más que la mía.

Cerré los ojos intentando desterrar aquellos pensamientos deprimentes que amenazaban por dominarme, no quería seguir esa línea de pensamientos, sabía que no me llevarían a nada bueno, lo mejor era pensar positivamente, algo que, para esos momentos, me parecía una misión imposible.

Así que me dejé llevar por el dolor, un dolor que se acrecentaba a cada segundo y se instalaba en mi pecho, como una piedra pesada, dejándome sin aire, haciéndome caer en lo que estaba sucediendo, y provocando una ráfaga de sensaciones que habían tardado en aflorar, sinceramente tenía la esperanza de que no sucediera jamás, pues no quería ser débil, no quería que todo eso me afectara de la manera en que lo hacía, y que me hiciera sentir a cada segundo más vulnerable, mas estúpidamente frágil.

Y por primera vez me dolió mi soledad. Jamás había necesitado a nadie, era más independiente que cualquier persona de mi edad, y no me desagradaba en lo absoluto. Pero en esos momentos, necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, alguien que me abrazara y me dijera que todo saldría bien, como lo hacía mi madre cuando era pequeña, alejando todos los miedos, todas las inseguridades, por primera vez deseé no estar sola.

Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos, e inevitablemente se desbordaban, cayendo con inesperada rapidez sobre mis mejillas.

Fue entonces cuando me quebré y liberé todo el dolor que sentía.

Al principio intenté reprimir los sollozos que se alzaban por mi garganta, pero luego me fue imposible, necesitaba descargar mi miedo y frustración, quitarme de encima aquella piedra que me ahogaba y que a cada segundo parecía ser más pesada.

Y fue allí, en medio de una cadena de sollozos que no me permitían respirar correctamente cuando sentí que una mano suave y cálida tomaba la mía con fuerza, dándome el apoyo que tanto necesitaba, haciéndome sentir que no estaba completamente sola. Yo la apreté también, con incluso más fuerza, en un desesperado intento de no perderme en la negrura de mis emociones. Y lo logré.

Luego de estar desahogándome unos minutos más, en las que aquella mano aferraba la mía, todo acabó en un suspiro, sentí mi alma menos pesada, y aquella piedra en mi pecho parecía haber desaparecido, aflojé mi mano y la otra hizo la mismo, pero sin deshacer el agarre.

- Todo estará bien Bella, descansa- escuché decir a la voz cálida y aterciopelada de Edward, entonces comprendí que aquella mano que me había estado brindando apoyo no era otra que la suya, sentí una extraña sensación en mi estómago, pero completamente diferente al de la piedra en mi pecho, era como un cosquilleo extrañamente _agradable_.

- Gracias- susurré con sinceridad y cansancio, los medicamentos estaban haciendo efecto y no creía poder mantenerme consciente por mucho más tiempo. Finalmente me rendí, dejando que los sueños me arrastrasen sin oponer resistencia.

Edward POV'S

Me desarmaban sus sollozos, me dolían en lo profundo, y seguía sin encontrarle una explicación racional. La frustración que destilaba su llanto era casi tangible, no sabía que hacer, y no la conocía lo suficiente como para pretender que se desahogara conmigo.

Pero en un desesperado intento de que se calmara, tomé su mano con fuerza, recordándole que aunque fuera un extraño para ella, aunque lo más probable era que me detestara, podría contar conmigo, que yo estaba allí para lo que necesitase.

Ella también se aferró con fuerza a mi mano, mientras sus lágrimas no cesaban pero sus sollozos comenzaban a disminuir, me alivié un poco el hecho de que se calmara, no era capaz de seguir viéndola sufrir de esa manera.

No intenté hablar con ella, porque era consciente que un momento como ese no servían de nada las palabras, pero en cuanto se hubo calmado, lanzando un hondo suspiro, y ambos aflojamos la intensidad de nuestro agarre pero sin despegarlo, le dije que todo estaría bien, que descansara, pues supuse que aún se encontraba muy débil y debía reponer fuerzas. Me agradeció en un susurró y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se durmiera completamente.

Me quedé observándola unos minutos más, y escuché que murmuraba algunas cosas inentendibles, hablaba en sueños.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo cuando le deposité un suave beso en la frente. No era de hacer ese tipo de cosas, y menos con una desconocida, pero esta parecía ser una de las tantas conductas y pensamientos irracionales que me atacaron desde que la vi por primera vez y que amenazaba con convertirse en habitual.

º

º

º

Pasaron siete semanas más hasta que Bella estuvo en condiciones de abandonar el hospital, siete semanas en las que no paraba de quejarse por tener que estar todo el tiempo en cama, sin poder estirar las piernas- o en este caso una pierna, pues a la otra le había quitado el yeso recién el último día- con la frecuencia que a ella le hubiese gustado, y que además no veía la hora de quitarse aquellas agujas que confesó temer y detestar con todas sus fuerzas. Me reí interiormente ante eso, le tenía terror a unas simples agujas pero se lanzaba sin chistar frente a un auto sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Si que estaba loca.

Estuve en el hospital todo el tiempo que pude, era consciente de que las obligaciones me llamaban, pero simplemente me resultaba imposible despegarme demasiado tiempo de aquella chica, y no exactamente porque necesitara compañía, pues Esme, Emmet, Jasper y sobre todo Alice no permitían que se quedara sola, además de algunas visitas esporádicas de sus compañeras de trabajo, pero para mi sorpresa ninguna de su familia, por lo que mi presencia no era de vital importancia, pero sin embargo, no era por su bienestar el hecho de que no pudiera despegarme por mucho tiempo de su lado, sino más bien una nueva necesidad que había surgido en mí de tenerla cerca, asegurándome de que estuviera bien, recibiendo las novedades de su avance, esperando noticias alentadoras sobre su ceguera, noticias que hasta el momento no llegaban y tenían a toda mi familia sumamente ansiosa.

Todos se habían encariñado extremadamente rápido con Bella, además de que estábamos profundamente agradecidos por haber salvado a Alice, pero no era solo eso, ella era una de esas personas sumamente accesible, fáciles de querer.

Esme prácticamente la había adoptado, y la trataba como si fuera su propia hija. Se sentía un poco triste por ella, pues no podía creer que su madrastra no la fuera a visitar durante toda su estadía en el hospital, ni siquiera se había dignado en llamarla, solo lo había hecho Charlie, su padre, que me había enterado, a través de Bella, que se encontraba en cama a causa de una serie de preinfartos que lo habían atacado no hace mucho tiempo, se preocupaba mucho por ella y hablaban prácticamente todos los días, Bella le contó a medias lo de su ceguera, minimizándolo al extremo, a tal punto que la describió como una "molestia en la visión" que no tardaría en desaparecer.

Entendí que no quería preocupar a Charlie más de lo que ya estaba, temía por su corazón y yo no fui capaz de rebatirlo, pero después de todo, y si esto no se solucionaba, él se enteraría tarde o temprano, pero al parecer ella prefería que fuera tarde.

Por otro lado estaba Alice, quien aún se sentía bastante culpable y se mantenía al lado de Bella como su perrito guardián, a pesar de las súplicas e insistencias de Bella de que eso no era necesario, quien, además, se había cansado de repetirle que dejara de sentir remordimientos por su causa, que no era su culpa, sino que ella había sido la "loca suicida", palabras textuales, que se había quedado clavada frente al Cadillac

Después estaba Emmet, al principio no me convencía mucho la idea de que viniera a molestar con sus bromas y sus indirectas bastante directas acerca del cambio repentino de mi comportamiento, que solo lograban sacarme de mis casillas, pero me di por vencido cuando observé que Bella se divertía con él, y que este la hacía reír con más frecuencia.

Pronto comprendí que Alice y los otros ya no se quedaban a su lado por simple agradecimiento o mucho menos por compasión, sino que le habían tomado verdadero cariño y que la sentían como una más de nosotros.

Y es que no caer ante la luz que ella irradiaba misteriosamente resultaba ser una tarea prácticamente imposible.

Ella se sentía considerablemente mejor, tanto física como anímicamente, no había vuelto a soltar una lágrima, exceptuando las veces que Emmet la hacía reír demasiado con sus estupideces, provocando una onda expansiva de alegría a su alrededor solo con el sonido de su risa.

Tenía a todos bajo un embrujo ineludible.

_Y yo no era la excepción._

. . .

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es obra de Stephenie Meyer.

**

* * *

**

**/**Te guiaré en las sombras**\** .

.

_**Capítulo IV**_

**.**

**.**

"**Propuesta, nueva familia"**

Bella POV'S

El día tan esperado, en el que por fin me daban de alta, se había dignado a llegar, liberándome de todo aquel desagradable olor a hospital y sobre todo de las endemoniadas agujas que habían estado torturándome desde hacía prácticamente dos meses.

Dos meses en el que mi vista no había mejorado en lo absoluto, haciendo que perdiera cada día más mis esperanzas, ya prácticamente nulas.

Dos meses en el que, para mi sorpresa y satisfacción, me vi extrañamente rodeada de gente como nunca antes. Personas que apenas conocía, pero que me daba la sensación de haberlo hecho desde siempre, o tal vez de alguna vida pasada.

Pero sabía que de todos modos, -y aunque gran parte de mi deseara con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así-, todo esto estaba a punto de llegar a su final, por lo que intentaba, inútilmente, no encariñarme demasiado con ellos, la inminente separación estaba a punto de suceder, o al menos estaba convencida de que así sucedería, pues no encontraba motivo alguno por el que ellos quisieran seguir permaneciendo a mi lado, aunque, por supuesto, yo tenía razones de sobra para querer que lo hicieran.

Razones entre las que destacaba el hecho de que jamás me había sentido tan a gusto como lo hacía cuando estaba con ellos, haciéndome sentir aceptada, querida y protegida.

Indudablemente iba a extrañarlos de una manera extraordinaria.

Sobre todo a los cuidados y pláticas con Esme y Alice, de las que la última, se había convertido prácticamente en mi sombra, a pesar de mis continuas quejas, y ambas no paraba de contarme anécdotas, Alice de su trabajo, y Esme de vergonzosos y divertidos momentos de la familia, como la vez que Emmet se había llevado el chasco de su vida al comprar su primer jeep por Internet, pues este no iba a más velocidad que la de un deprimente carrito de golf, o cuando a Alice le habían organizado su cumpleaños sorpresa número dieciséis durante medio año, para luego enterarse que ésta había intervenido y chantajeado a los encargados de los servicios que contrataban para que hiciesen lo que ella quisiera. Entre otros.

Esme me hacía recordar muchísimo a mi madre. Era sumamente cariñosa y amable, cálida hasta la médula y con claros instintos maternales, en los que sin darme cuenta, me vi envuelta. Se preocupaba mucho por mi, y me cuidaba la mayoría del tiempo, sobre todo cuando Alice tenía que resolver asuntos de su trabajo, o finalizar con la organización de ciertos eventos que tenía programados desde antes del accidente, noté que Alice aún se sentía culpable por la situación, pero yo ya no sabía que decirle para que dejara esos ridículos remordimientos de lado. Yo lo estaba superando a pesar de que aún no venía la peor parte, esperaba que ella hiciese lo mismo.

Alice era una persona alegre y entusiasta, con la que difícilmente uno podría enojarse seriamente, salvo en ciertas ocasiones en las que se encaprichaba de tal modo que era imposible hacerle entrar en razón. Jasper, su novio, era prácticamente el único que lograba hacerle ver las cosas lo más razonablemente posibles.

Pero Jasper no solo tenía ese misterioso poder con ella, sino que yo misma me vi atrapada por sus convincentes pláticas, haciéndome ver las cosas con la mayor claridad posible y por lo tanto, quitarme varios kilos de nervios y frustraciones de encima. Le recomendé que siguiera la carrera de psicología que seguramente se llenaría de plata, me afirmó que aquella habilidad suya le era de mayor utilidad en su carrera de abogado, no lo dudé.

Después estaba Emmet, el hermano mayor que siempre me hubiese gustado tener, solo que este era mucho, mucho más amedrentador de lo que había imaginado. Aquél grandullón era prácticamente un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre, más bien lo recordaba de la cafetería como algo parecido a un patovica, aquellas enormes criaturas que se paran en las puertas de las discotecas, permitiendo o no el paso, intimidando a cualquiera que quisiera desafiarlos con sus solas presencias.

Pero obviamente lo de Emmet era pura apariencia, era absurdamente infantil, aunque había manifestado sus gustos por la lucha libre y otros deportes violentos como el boxeo, pero se me hacía imposible que alguien quisiera hacerle frente, ni siquiera en una partida de piedra, papel o tijera.

Era todo un personaje, y no se me hacía muy difícil imaginarlo en su puesto como maestro mayor de obras y gerente de la empresa constructora más importante de Norteamérica, hasta podía verlo- metafóricamente hablando- con esos casquitos de color amarillo y levantando enormes porciones de concreto sin mucho esfuerzo, aunque me había advertido que el se encargaba solamente de dirigir las obra y dar órdenes, no metía mano, pero mi imagen mental ya estaba hecho, no importaba lo que me dijera.

Y finalmente estaba Edward, quien para mi sorpresa había permanecido a mi lado más tiempo que los demás, aunque de vez en cuando debía salir, al igual que Alice, por razones de trabajo, bastante poco tiempo si como me habían dicho, era tan conocido y popular, lo que daba a entender que tendría bastantes más obligaciones de las que estaba cumpliendo, pero no quise creer estúpidamente que había dejado sus responsabilidades de lado para estar junto a mí, ¿quién era yo como para pensar que él haría algo así por mi? Nadie, ni siquiera su familia, y dudaba que me considerada como una amiga, pues no habíamos tenido mucho más que unas cuantas conversaciones, nada del otro mundo.

Pero debo admitir que, pese a que se mantuviera en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, podía sentir su presencia, e incluso su fragancia masculina y embriagadora, llenando la habitación, y haciéndome sentir ridículamente protegida y relajada.

En fin, el día Q había llegado, ya me habían quitado las agujas y esperaba vestida,- gracias a la ayuda de Esme y Alice, que se habían quedado hasta el último momento-, en mi habitación, esperando a Carlisle, que parecía estar sumamente ocupado, firmara mi acta de salida.

Escuché los pasos de mis dos acompañantes, recogiendo algunos regalos y flores que algunos se habían tomado la molestia de traer, pasando por alto el hecho de que yo no podía ver ni pizca como para apreciarlos, Jasper esperaba en el auto para llevarme a casa pese a mis reclamos.

Había estado pensando qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora, tenía que darle una explicación a Charlie sobre mi nula capacidad de visión, porque el no era estúpido, se iba a dar cuenta, sobre todo si, como ya esperaba, me chocaba con las paredes sin ninguna explicación, y por supuesto, me tendría que mantener lo más alejada de la cocina que pudiera.

Al fin me había decidido por contarle un poco más a mi padre acerca de mi condición, por supuesto que no le iba a decir que lo más seguro era que fuera permanente, no, primero porque no estaba cien por ciento segura, y segundo porque no quería que se sintiera culpable él también y se preocupara compadeciéndome más de lo normal, no tenía sentido alguno.

Cuando al final le llamé, me sorprendí al escucharlo recibir las noticias con tanta tranquilidad, pero me alivió enormemente, tenía un peso menos de encima.

Le pedí que llamara a la señora Cope,- la vecina de enfrente que me cuidaba cuando era niña, al darse cuenta mi padre que Victoria no tenía lo que se podría decirse, instintos maternales, por lo que le pedía a la vecina, una mujer de edad, bastante agradable, que me cuidara por las tardes- si podría acudir a mi casa, por lo menos unos cuantos días para que evitara que me matase con mi recién adquirida fórmula fatal. Me extrañó que mi padre no me prestara demasiada atención mientras le pedía aquello, y más cuando me dijo que no me preocupara, que ya se habían encargado de todo.

Con aquel plural me alarmé, solo esperaba que aquel plan no incluyera a Victoria, porque decididamente sería más seguro pararme sobre las vías del tren en hora pico que estar bajo el cuidado de esa zorra despiadada, con todo el respeto del mundo.

Y mientras pensaba cuánto saldría un bastón para ciegos que obviamente, iba a necesitar de forma inmediata, escuché unos suaves golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

- Adelante- dijo Alice, alegre, con su voz musical.

Se escuchó el débil sonido de la puerta al abrirse y unos cuantos pasos entrar al lugar, tal vez dos o tres personas.

- Emmet, Carlisle, Edward- pronunció Alice, claramente en mi consideración, le agradecí internamente por aquellos detalles, me sorprendió que Edward y Emmet estuvieran aún aquí, ya me había hecho la idea de no verles jamás- ¿Ya está todo listo? – preguntó con una matiz extraño en la voz, pude identificar restos de emoción, quizás algo de ¿nerviosismo?.

- Si... Bella, ya firmé los papeles, estás lista para abandonar el hospital cuando quieras- dijo Carlisle con su habitual tono amable.

- Gracias Carlisle- sonreí con alivio , en verdad quería salir de allí, aunque una parte de mí quería quedarse, únicamente por la gente que estaba en ese mismo momento en la habitación, y el que esperaba en el auto, ya les había tomado demasiado cariño.

- Edward y yo ya arreglamos todo en casa, la habitación de Bella quedó reluciente, aunque bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ella no podrá apreciarlo no se para que...Ouch!- se escuchó un golpe seco, seguido de un quejido de Emmet.

Vale, eso me descolocó. No quería pensar en la única dirección donde me llevaban mis deducciones por aquellas palabras, pero francamente no les encontraba otro sentido

Era obvio que mi cara debía evidenciar mucho más que simple sorpresa y desconcierto, porque sentí que alguien me acariciaba tiernamente el cabello, Esme.

- Bella, cielo... estuvimos pensando con Carlisle si sería lo mejor que te fueras a casa..- se la escuchaba un poco apenada, tal vez porque no me lo había dicho antes, tal vez porque mi cara no era la que recibe exactamente buenas noticias- .. hablamos con tu padre al respecto , fui personalmente a verlo, y estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería más fácil para ti tener a alguien que te ayude en estos momentos... ya sabes, el no podrá cuidarte cuando aquella vecina tuya no esté, y también me ha confesado tu..- intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas y pronunció con ternura, como si fuera una buena característica- sorprendente facilidad para tropezarte aún con tus ojitos en buenas condiciones- Bien, nunca había escuchado que me dijeran de una manera tan dulce y delicada que era una inútil de puro torpe, algo que por supuesto ya sabía por descontado pero que no pudo evitar que la sangre me subiera a la cara repentinamente, escuché reírse entre dientes a Emmet, seguido de otro golpe seco y otro quejido- y bueno... también me comentó que lo más probable era que Victoria...- escuché como su voz dulce cambiaba a una mas seria, algo nuevo para mí, cuando pronunció el nombre de mi madrastra-... no fuera de mucha ayuda en tu caso- soltó casi indignada, me dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida aún como para reaccionar- asi que decidimos, claro, si tu estás de acuerdo, en que vinieras a vivir con nosotros hasta que esta situación se solucione. Se que tal vez te incomode el hecho de que quizás te resultemos aún desconocidos para ti, y es más que entendible...- quise interrumpirle para contradecirla, pero las palabras quedaron estancadas en mi boca seca-... pero puedes saber que estarás a salvo en casa, y te cuidaremos como si fueras parte de nuestra familia, además, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti, después de todo si no hubiese sido por ti...- entonces aquellas palabras me hicieron volver de mi letargo de repente.

- No, espera- la interrumpí, con algo de seriedad, entonces intenté que mi voz sonara menos dura- mira Esme, yo en verdad te lo agradezco, de corazón, no solo por esta...propuesta, también por tus cuidados, por el de todos- dije volteando un poco la cara para dirigirme también al resto- estuvieron conmigo durante todo este tiempo, y debo admitir que les he tomado mucho aprecio, jamás me he sentido tan a gusto como con ustedes, hasta me dio la sensación de conocerlos hace mucho en vez de hace tan solo dos meses, y les agradezco en verdad todo lo que han hecho por mí- dije con sinceridad, sintiendo que mis ojos se humedecían, por lo que tuve que bajar un poco la vista para que no pudieran notarlo e intenté que mi voz no se quebrara y sonara más segura- pero no quiero, bajo ningún concepto, que se sientan comprometidos por mi, en lo que a mí respecta, ya han me han recompensado con creces durante todo este tiempo por mi pequeño acto heroico- sonreí intentando parecer despreocupada, pero no podría asegurar si se vio del todo convincente, esperaba que si- en verdad, no es necesario que se preocupen por mi , yo estaré bien, tampoco es el fin del mundo, no quiero que se compadez...

- ¡No seas ridícula Bella!- bramó Edward que hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra.

- Edward- escuché decir a Carlisle a modo de aviso, pero Edward lo ignoró.

- Esme te ofrece esto, no porque se compadezca de ti, ¡y mucho menos porque se sienta comprometida!- sonaba verdaderamente disgustado, me estremecí, pareció darse cuenta porque disminuyó un poco el tono de voz aunque siguió sonando algo dura- no se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero no eres la única que se ha encariñado aquí, mi familia entera te siente ya como si fueras parte de ella. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? ¿Crees que permanecimos aquí solo por algún tipo de... obligación moral? si piensas eso estás completamente equivocada, así que deja ya de actuar de manera tan necia y orgullosa y permite que te ayudemos, no porque, como dices tú, nos sintamos comprometidos, sino porque haríamos exactamente lo mismo por cualquier integrante de esta familia.- finalizó serio pero ya sin ningún indicio de enfado en la voz.

Se produjo un extraño, pero incómodo silencio, mientras buscaba que decir luego de aquello, de todas maneras no hizo falta que yo hablara para romper el hielo.

- ¡Vaya discurso te echaste hermanito! – agradecí interiormente a Emmet por aquella desubicada pero salvadora acotación. Escuché una pequeña risa por parte de Alice y Carlisle, mas Esme permaneció en silencio, lo que hizo que me sintiera un poco culpable, tal vez había pensado que despreciaba su invitación, algo totalmente incorrecto.

- Yo...- dije cuando fui capaz de hablar, dirigí mi rostro a mi lado, donde se encontraba Esme quien mantenía su mano alrededor de mis hombros-... lo siento... no quise decir que...no quise ofenderlos...- tartamudeé – bueno.. es solo que...no quiero incomodarlos...

- Pero cielo, claro que no incomodas, nos encantaría tener tu compañía, pero si no deseas eso, está bien, no podemos obligarte- dijo con la voz apesadumbrada, nuevamente me pinchaba la culpa con aún más intensidad que antes, ¿cómo podía decirle que no? No podía siquiera concebir que hacer sentir a alguien tan dulce y maternal no fuera un delito, un delito que yo estuve a punto de cometer, sino lo había hecho aún.

- Yo creo que eso podríamos arreglarlo...- escuché decir a Emmet con voz macabra, a la vez que captaba el sonido que producía al tronarse los nudillos. Me estremecí, no habría forma de impedir que me llevara a la fuerza si así lo quería. Se escuchó un nuevo sonido sordo y otro quejido. Pude imaginarme quien la ligaba.

- No queremos presionarte Bella, sino te sientes cómoda con esto está bien, pero quiero que sepas que tienes las puertas de nuestra casas abiertas para cuando lo desees- dijo Carlisle con cordialidad.

- Pero entenderemos si no quieres volver a vernos...- me dolió escuchar a Esme hablar con tono abatido. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, casi podía imaginarme, a pesar de no haber visto nunca su rostro, las facciones de tristeza que reflejaban su voz, ella se sentía despreciada, y yo me sentí el monstruo más horripilante jamás imaginado. No podía permitir que aquella dulce mujer se sintiera de esa manera por mi culpa, no podía cometer tal fechoría.

En ese mismo momento, me rendí.

Suspiré y le dije:

- No digas tonterías Esme..- mostré una sonrisa amistosa, si el precio que tenía que pagar para hacerla sentir mejor era este, no importaba, después de todo, tampoco sería un gran sacrificio para mí estar con aquella gente- me encantará que me recibas en tu casa, claro, si me aceptas.

- Pero claro que si cielo-se notó el cambio repentino en la voz de Esme, me alegró.

- Oh, ¿Lo dices en serio Bella?- preguntó Alice emocionada- ¿Vendrás a vivir con nosotros? ¿A nuestra casa?- yo asentí derrotada para luego sentir como Alice se me colgaba al cuello- ¡Será genial Bella! No te vas a arrepentir.

Me reí por aquella exagerada reacción, para luego ser coreada por las del resto, incluida la que más esperaba escuchar, la de Esme.

- Entonces perfecto – dijo Carlisle con su voz cálida- Emmet, ve a buscar el equipaje de Bella a su casa, Charlie ha dicho que Victoria ya se lo ha empacado-. No se porque aquello no me sorprendía, Victoria aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad con tal de sacarme de mi propia casa, lejos de Charlie.- Edward, acompáñalo tu también, por las dudas.

- Oh padre, ¡Hieres mis sentimientos!- Exclamó Emmet teatralmente. Todos se rieron, incluida yo.

- Yo los acompañaré, tengo que comprar algunas cosas en el camino- dijo Esme luego de apretar afectuosamente mis hombros y separarse.

- Pero esperen...- ya todos se estaban poniendo en marcha, busqué las palabras adecuadas-... antes que nada, quiero que me prometan algo..- hubo silencio mientras esperaban que terminara de hablar-.. quiero que me prometan que en cuanto sientan que estoy complicando las cosas, que comienzo a molestar, me avisarán... de verdad, no quiero importunar...

- ¡Qué absurda!- Escuché quejarse a Edward mientras algunas risas bajas resonaban

- No, en serio, necesito que se comprometan.- dije muy segura.

- De acuerdo Bella, te prometo que en cuanto te conviertas en una insoportable molestia, yo misma te lo diré- dijo Alice en tono burlón.

- Y si no te gusta, yo me encargaré de echarte de casa _a la fuerza_- aportó Emmet, obviamente no me estaban tomando en serio, sentí mi cara más caliente de lo normal a causa del creciente enojo.

- No te preocupes Bella, que mi familia se canse de ti es casi tan probable como Emmet diciendo algo coherente...- esa era la voz tranquila y aterciopelada de Edward.

- ¡Oye! ¡Me ofendes!- dijo Emmet sobreactuando su enfado.

- ...pero si eso te hace feliz- continuó Edward sin ningún indicio de broma e ignorando a su hermano- toda mi familia se compromete a hacértelo saber llegado el momento-. Asentí conforme de que por una vez me tomaran en serio.

- Tu no puedes hablar Edward, no tienes vela en este entierro, por si no lo recuerdas tu ya no vives en casa, y hace tiempo que no pasas por allí- le recordó Alice de manera suspicaz.

Me sentí un poco decepcionada con aquello, no es que no me lo esperara, pero aún así no pude evitar entristecerme un poco, aunque no pensaba demostrarlo.

- Cierra el pico Alice- la retó Edward.

Luego de que estuvieran un rato discutiendo, Esme, Edward y Emmet se marcharon a buscar mi equipaje, que no debía ser mucho, Carlisle continuó con su trabajo, y Alice y yo fuimos hasta el auto de Jasper para que me llevaran a la casa de los Cullen.

Esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta, después de todo aquello era completamente nuevo para mí, el mundo se había oscurecido a mi alrededor, pero aún así me pareció divisar una luz de esperanza.

Edward POV'S

- Oye mamá, no sabías que actuaras tan bien, deberías probar suerte en Broadway- dijo Emmet mientras conducía en dirección a la casa de Bella.

- Es cierto, tengo que admitir que a mi también me has sorprendido- confesé desde el asiento trasero del jeep de Emmet.

- No me siento para nada orgullosa de eso, aunque era la única manera, no me gustó hacerle aquello- dijo mi madre con pena.

- No te sientas culpable mamá, sabes que no hubiese aceptado si no hubieses fingido sentirte tan... afectada, Charlie nos lo advirtió.- le dije recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido con el padre de Bella, quien nos había recomendado hacer aquello, el punto débil de Bella era el temor a herir los sentimientos de sus seres queridos, y juzgando la manera en la que se había apegado a Esme, no teníamos más chance que fingir aquella escenita.

- Lo se, lo se, pero aún así no me gustó- dijo Esme. Tan típico de ella, era demasiado sensible, hasta podría asegurar que no le había costado para nada hacer aquello, porque seguramente no se sentiría demasiado lejos de eso.

- No pensé que cedería tan rápido, ni siquiera dejó que te largaras a llorar- rió Emmet, bajo la mirada de desaprobación de mi madre.

- No, yo tampoco- reflexioné- menos mal que Charlie nos avisó, no se que hubiésemos hecho sino.-

- Es que es una niña tan buena, pero tan orgullosa..- dijo Esme con una repentina mirada de adoración, parecía como si estuviera hablando de su propia hija.

- ¡Y terca! –agregué. "Terca como una mula".

- Pero tu también aportaste lo tuyo hermanito, tu pequeño discurso hizo prácticamente todo el trabajo- observó Emmet mientras doblaba en una esquina.

- Yo solo dije lo que pensaba- Vi que mi madre me miraba con una extraña expresión desde el asiento delantero, pero fue rápida, tanto que creí que me lo había imaginado, cuando la miré tenía su vista hacia la calle.

Aparcamos frente a una modesta casa de aspecto sencillo pero muy bien cuidada, de paredes color beige, y techo a dos aguas, con un pequeño jardincito en la parte delantera, en perfectas condiciones y una buena cantidad de flores que le daban un aspecto colorido y cálido, me quedé observándolo un momento desde afuera, y me imaginé que Bella se encargaba de él, según lo que había contado ella, su madrastra no era del tipo que les gustaba meter las manos en la tierra, no cuando se pasaba horas cada semana en la manicura.

Atravesamos unas rejas bajas que delimitaban el jardín, para luego recorrer el diminuto camino que nos llevaba hasta la puerta de madera que estaba frente a la casa.

Esme tocó el timbre un par de veces hasta que apareció frente a nosotros una mujer de cabellos rojo-anaranjado, vestida con una blusa violeta bastante escotada y ceñida al cuerpo, y unos pantalones negros elastizados que se amoldaban a su marcada figura. La reconocí de inmediato, se trataba de Victoria, la madrastra de Bella.

- ¡Oh!, ¡ya están aquí!, no creía que llegarían tan rápido-. Dijo mostrando, lo que me pareció, una sonrisa bastante forzada.

- Buenos días Victoria, vinimos a buscar las cosas de Bella-. Le informó Esme con toda la amabilidad de la que fue capaz. No quería a Victoria, era una de las pocas personas que le llegaba a casi desagradar, a causa de su ausencia durante el tiempo en que Bella estuvo hospitalizada, mi madre no podía concebir la idea de que su propia madrastra ni siquiera se dignara a telefonear para saber como se encontraba, aunque al parecer a Bella no la sorprendió en lo absoluto.

- Claro, claro Esme, pasen por favor¡Oh!, pero miren quien ha vuelto, si es Edward Cullen, no me lo puedo creer, y supongo que este debe ser su hermano, Emmet Cullen- dijo de manera alegre y emocionada, también pude percatar un matiz nervioso en su voz.- ¿Quieren tomar algo? ¿...un café o un té...?-

- Sino le importa, llevamos prisa señora- le cortó Emmet, a quien al parecer tampoco le agradaba.

La pelirroja forzó aún más su sonrisa, pero soltó de manera fría:

- Eh, claro, las maletas están en el dormitorio de Bella, la primera puerta a la derecha- dijo sin la mínima intención de moverse. Emmet puso los ojos en blanco y ambos nos dirigimos al lugar indicado, en el camino, volteé a ver a mi madre al no escuchar sus pisadas detrás de las nuestras, la escuché preguntar:

- si es posible, me gustaría hablar con Charlie un minuto sobre Bella, ¿Está él en su dormitorio? – muy pocas veces vi a mi madre tratar a otra persona de manera tan fría, aunque para el resto podía pasar desapercibida, como una actitud normal, yo la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber lo mucho que le estaba costando mantener su compostura cordial frente a Victoria.

- Si, pidió que cuando llegara usted la hiciera pasar, conoce el camino- la sonrisa forzada había desaparecido por completo cuando mi madre pronunció el nombre de Bella.

Luego de que Esme desapareciera por un estrecho pasillo, Victoria se lanzó a la puerta de entrada como un bólido enfurecido y desapareció dando un portazo.

Miré a Emmet, quien se había detenido también frente a la puerta del cuarto de Bella y se encogió de hombros, igual de confundido que yo.

Atravesamos una puerta de madera clara, semiabierta, para llegar al pequeño y acogedor dormitorio de Bella.

No había muchos muebles allí, solo una cama de una plaza pegada contra la pared, al lado de una ventana, un mesita de noche al lado de la cama, un placard de roble antiguo, un escritorio con un viejo ordenador y una biblioteca repleta de libros.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un celeste claro, y tanto el edredón como las cortinas de encaje eran de un agradable azul marino.

Aunque hacía prácticamente dos mes que ella no había aparecido por allí, pude reconocer sin dificultad su aroma dulce y floral, delicioso.

- Guau...- dijo Emmet luego de dar un chiflido de asombro-..si que le gustan los libros- soltó, pero calló pronto en sus palabras, al comprender, al igual que yo, en lo que la ceguera implicaría para una Bella que amaba tanto la lectura, y se estremeció, a la vez que a mí se me formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Ambos divisamos inmediatamente las dos maletas negras que había en el centro de la habitación, y Emmet se apresuró a tomarlas, con una sorpresiva seriedad en sus facciones.

- Te veré en el auto- dijo con voz monocorde para luego desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin siquiera darme tiempo para contestar.

Me acerqué hasta la biblioteca y me puse a repasar los títulos: Orgullo y prejuicio, Sentido y Sensibilidad, Emma, y otros cuantos libros de Jane Austen; de Shakespeare: Romeo y Juliera, Hamlet, El sueño de una noche de verano, Macbeth y otros.; también estaba Cumbres Borrascosas, Ana de las tejas verdes, y una increíble cantidad de clásicos que yo bien conocía, y otros que jamás había oído escuchar.

Me distraje al observar un discman en el suelo de la habitación, casi debajo de la cama, y a su lado, un poco escondido, una gran cantidad de Cd's. Me acerqué hasta allí y me puse a hojearlos, me sorprendí: la mayoría eran de música clásica, no conocía a muchos jóvenes que le interesaran ese tipo de música: Beethoven, Chopin, Debbusy, Mozart, Strauss, Wagner, Vivaldi, casi los mismos compositores que colmaban mi colección preferida. Y algunas otras bandas de la actualidad: Muse, Coldplay, Placebo, Blue October, Travis, The Strokes, The Arcade Fire, The Fray y más. Una sonrisa se extendió inconscientemente por mi rostro, Bella y yo teníamos más gustos en común de lo que creí posible.

Me paré listo para marcharme, pero algo más me distrajo: junto a su cama, en la mesita de luz, había un hermoso portarretrato de madera, delicadamente tallado con líneas suaves y curvas.

Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi repentino interés e hizo que me acercara hasta allí para tomarlo, sino la foto que allí se encontraba.

En ella, tres figuras se encontraban entrelazadas, dos adultos y una pequeña, de los adultos pude reconocer claramente a Charlie, menos canoso y sonriente, abrazando a una mujer, de pelo largo color caoba y sorprendentes ojos azules, con aquella mirada dulce y cálida que me hizo recordar instantáneamente a Esme. La mujer era de piel blanca, como de porcelana, y estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos a una pequeña de no más de seis años, del mismo color de pelo de quien supuse su madre, pero con leves ondulaciones, seguramente heredadas de su padre. Tenía unos enormes ojos brillantes, color chocolate con leche, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, que contrastaban a la perfección con su piel blanca, levemente sonrojada en las mejillas.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención de aquella pequeña niña, fue la luz que reflejaban sus ojos, y sobre todo, aquella deslumbrante sonrisa de felicidad que surcaba su rostro, que parecía desbordar bajo la mirada alegre de sus padre. La reconocí al instante, era Bella.

Me quedé embelesado, mirando aquella fotografía hasta que sentí una conocida presencia a mi lado.

- ¡Pero qué preciosa niña que era!- dijo Esme tomando el portarretrato en sus manos-.. y parecía tan feliz- la miró con melancolía-... ese brillo en sus ojos, es fácil de reconocer, es la felicidad en su máximo esplendor...- murmuró pensando seguramente lo mismo que yo "la luz de los ojos de Bella parecía haber desaparecido, y no precisamente por su reciente ceguera"- ...y esta debía de ser su madre, que mujer tan hermosa que era..., y no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta del amor que le tenía... se refleja perfectamente en su mirada- me explicó.

- Me hizo recordar a ti- admití mientras la veía dejar el portarretratos en la mesita de luz. Me dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

- Hijo mio, es la mirada de una madre enamorada ...-. dijo mientras me tocaba el pelo con cariño. Yo le sonreí instantáneamente y pude ver que alzaba las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

Me pareció escuchar que murmuraba algo así como "parece que has vuelto", pero no puedo asegurarlo, ya que los bocinazos impacientes de Emmet llegaron hasta nuestros oídos provocando que ambos riéramos entre dientes.

-¡Qué voy a hacer con este chico!- suspiró, mientras ambos caminábamos hacia la salida

. . .

* * *

**N/A**

¡Hola! Como verán, esta es la primera vez que hablo aqui, lamento no poder haberlo hecho antes, pero cada vez que tenía que subir un cap. debía hacerlo corriendo.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron, algunos más largos, otros más cortos, pero comentarios al fin. muchísimas gracias a :

watchTHEclouds- gracias por leer, tienes razón, me encanta esa característica de los dos.

-hG

Kelda Ylonen Cullen- q bueno q te haya resultado interesante, sigue comentando, gracias. hasta la prox.

loleta- anticipast muy bien.. gracias x tu coment. sigue leyendo.

peritha12 - y actualicé! grax. x leer y dejar tu review

flowersswan - quien no quisiera consolarlo a Ed.. pero bue, a veces hay q purgar, sobre todo cuando te encierras de la manera en que él lo hace... gracias por leer y comentar.

christti - gracias por seguir la historia, y x dejar reviews, sigue ahí-

izhavo - tristemente genial?? me suena a emo..pero cierto. gracias x leer, hasta la prox.

M.-Way . - sigue leyendo, y comentando, gracias

Cammiie Cullen - gracias, me alegra q te guste, espero no abandones la historia.

---shoutaaa--- gracias, gracias, sigue leyendo.

analhicullen - gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya encantado, voy a subir otro pronto

aridenere , si que es odiosa y despilfarradora Victoria, cero consideraciòn por la situaciòn, pero no te alarmes, no vamos a dejar que Charlie muera x la bruta esa, gracias por tu comentario.

loca11 - y aquí subí, gracias por tu coment. de verdad.

Amelie 666, si tienes razón, falta un poco para eso, pero ni tanto, y cuendo dices que escribo arto...a q te refieres? lo siento pero en donde vivo no usamos esa expresión, es bueno o malo, operdona mi ignorancia. gracias x tu comentario, espero q sigas la historia.

AnDreeeeA - gracias gracias, tu review fue el q más me gustó, no te preocupes por lo de Bella, veremos si es temporal o no, aunque no puedo prometer nada,...y con lo de Edward, bueno..Edward es Edward, siempre tan frío x fuera pero tan cálido x dentro, en fin. espero no decepcionarte con este capi. y que sigas leyendo.

vanepattz- que bueno q te haya gustado. gracias por tu review.

tengo que decir que este cap. no me convenció para nada y lamento si tiene errores gramaticales o de coherencia, de verdad, pero es que no cuento con el suficiente tiempo como para releerlo... y aquí viene mi solicitud: si alguien cuenta con tiempo libre, y está interesado en gastarlo en pos de alguien más me gustaría que se ofreciera como Beta. de otro modo van a tener que seguir sufriendo mis errores, no queda otra.

espero sigan ahí, los quiero. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es obra de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**/**Te guiaré en las sombras**\** .

.

_**Capítulo V**_

**.**

**.**

"**Reconociendo el territorio, nuevos imprevistos"**

Bella POV'S

El viaje hasta la casa de los Cullen se me hizo más largo de lo esperado, a pesar de que ésta quedaba a tan solo unos pocos kilómetros del hospital. Pero lo cierto era que estaba llena de ansiedad, y algo absorta por el rumbo sorpresivo que había dado mi vida.

Si hace dos meses alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría viviendo con los Cullen- aunque para ese momento no hubiese tenido el mismo significado que lo tenía ahora- y ciega como un murciélago, le habría dado un pase gratuito al manicomio.

Pero a pesar de lo mucho que me costara aceptarlo, la situación era esa, y por el momento no daba señales de una modificación inmediata.

En ese momento, en el auto de Jasper, escuchaba el bajo ronroneo del motor, el débil sonido de la calefacción, el sonido que se producía cuando nuestro auto sobrepasaba al resto sobre el pavimento húmedo por una reciente lluvia, el sonido de Jasper al hacer los cambios, los movimientos del manubrio, los golpecitos nerviosos que hacía Alice con sus uñas, seguramente en el apoyabrazos, todos esos sonidos, de los que antes ni siquiera me habría fijado, ahora los escuchaba con una mayor claridad y detenimiento, porque ahora tenía mucha más importancia que antes, cuando la vista se ocupaba de darme casi toda la información necesaria para conocer lo que estaba a mi alrededor.

Lo supuse como algo natural, puesto que al perder un sentido, mis otros sentidos parecían reforzarse, intentando reemplazar aquella deficiencia, como por ejemplo el olfato: reconocía al instante si cerca de mí estaba Alice, con su olor a jazmines y fresias, o Esme, con un peculiar y agradable aroma a vainilla, o Edward, con aquella fragancia asombrosamente adictiva, dulce y varonil, que siempre delataba su presencia.

E incluso el tacto se había refinado, lo que me permitía conocer, en mayor medida todo lo que me rodeaba, todo lo que para mí era desconocido, aunque para mí, ahora, el mundo entero se había modificado, mi concepción de él era distinta, un mes en cama, completamente ociosa, me habían dado tiempo suficiente como para repensar ciertos aspectos de mi vida, y conscientizarme acerca de mi nuevo estado.

Con todo el dolor del mundo había decidido resignarme, por lo menos en lo que se refería a mi temporal o no, ceguera. Qué más daba si total no podía hacer nada al respecto, si la situación no se modificaría por más que lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas, todo se mantendría igual, yo no podía ver, y debía aceptarlo, me gustara o no.

Pero esa no era la parte más difícil de la situación, claro que no, no me molestaría estar ciega si viviera en una isla desértica, sin un alma que pudiera ser perjudicada por mi discapacidad. Pero ese no era mi caso, sino que había más de una persona, o aún peor, más de un ser querido que podrían salir perjudicadas de mi cambio del papel de "Bella, la torpe" a "Bella, el torpe murciélago". No vivía sola en este mundo, y por lo tanto, las consecuencias no solo me afectarían a mí.

En primer lugar , estaba Charlie, ¿se encargaría Victoria de comprarle los medicamentos, como yo antes lo hacía? Mi padre me había dicho que no me preocupara por eso, que estaba tomando todas las pastillas que debía, pero yo tenía miedo de que me estuviera mintiendo, que simplemente me estuviera diciendo eso para aplacar mi preocupación. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Victoria, aprovechando mi distancia de mi padre y mi ausencia en la casa, intentara ocupar el protagonismo en la casa, y sobre todo en el corazón de su marido. Porque si algo sabía, era que en el fondo, y aunque me costara admitirlo, Victoria quería a Charlie, pero eso si, para ella sola. Y esa idea me tranquilizó un poco.

Luego estaban aquellas personas que me habían acogido como parte de su familia, de la misma manera que yo los consideraba parte de la mía. No quería molestarlos, lo último que quería era complicarles las existencias, sintiéndose culpables por lo que me pasaba.

Pero allí estaba, y todo por un maldito momento de debilidad. Pero es que una cosa es Alice y sus continuas intentonas para que me sintiera culpable y le aceptara toda clase de caprichos, pero Esme... simplemente no me sentía capaz de decirle que no. Y ahí estaba, lamentándome por no ser una insensible y egoísta que no le importa ni una pizca los sentimientos de los demás.

Bufé y me hundí en el asiento trasero, escuché la risita baja de Jasper.

- ¿Por qué estás tan malhumorada Bella?- dijo con una nota divertida en su voz, oí que Alice detuvo el golpeteo de sus dedos.

- Esto es completamente innecesario- murmuré con desgano- no tienen por qué molestarse por mí, yo puedo arreglármelas sin problemas, no tiene sentido que se compliquen sin necesidad...-

- Ya vale Bella, ya estuvo ¿no te parece?- me interrumpió Alice algo molesta- por favor, deja que te cuidemos, no nos hagas sentir como si te estuviéramos haciendo pasar por un calvario..-

- No es eso lo que pretendo, es solo que..-

- CHIST! Ni una sola palabra más! No te quiero escuchar.- sentenció rápidamente, luego dejó pasar unos segundos para preguntarle a Jasper con suspicacia- Ah, por cierto Jazz, ¿Es verdad eso de que Edward ayudó a Emmet a desalojar su habitación, bueno, su ex-habitación- se corrigió-, para Bella?.

- Si, raro ¿no? Y más conociendo cómo es con sus cosas..., pero yo mismo los vi cuando..-

- ¿Cómo?- interrumpí yo, sorprendida.-No, no, no, no hace falta que le quiten la habitación a Edward por mi culpa, yo puedo dormir en un sofá, o pueden tirarme un colchón por ahí, no tengo problema, de verdad...-

Alice y Jasper se echaron a reír en armonía, como un dúo de soprano y bajo.

- ¿Qué?- inquirí exasperada.

- No seas tonta Bella..- dijo Alice entre espasmos de risa- ...¿cómo se te ocurre que...?- y se echó a reir más fuerte-...un colchón...que absurdo...-

- Lo que Alice quiere decir Bella- comenzó Jasper, percibiendo mi creciente enfado- es que la casa es lo suficientemente...amplia, para alojarte sin problemas, pero sucede que la única habitación disponible en el primer piso era la de Edward....

- ..Pero él ya no vive en casa..- continuó Alice un poco más sosegada, pero su voz aún denotaba aquella repentina diversión de mis palabras - ... solo cuando viene de visita la utiliza, así que por eso no debes preocuparte, además, él mismo nos dio la idea, eso es lo que más me extrañó- reflexionó más calmada- es que pensó que la escalera para ti sería una verdadera _complicación- _soltó una risilla entre dientes- Por otra parte, él casi nunca viene a casa, _aunque no se por qué me da la impresión de que ahora pasará más seguido_- lo último lo dijo tan bajo, que me pareció haberlo imaginado.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que finalmente llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, y sentí que mi estómago temblaba por los nervios.

Y nuevamente Alice se compadeció de mí y comenzó a describirme cada cosa que había a nuestro alrededor, no tenía ni idea de cuánto se lo agradecía.

Según lo que hablaba Alice, la casa era enorme, un monstruo. Nos detuvimos al principio, con el auto, para esperar que las rejas se abrieran automáticamente.

Luego anduvimos unos cuantos metros hasta detenernos, y cuando bajamos, Alice me hizo recorrer una parte del jardín delantero, siempre aferrada a mi brazo.

Podía oler el aroma de la tierra húmeda, y de las flores, Alice comenzó a enumerarlas y yo me quedé pasmada: rosas, gladiolos, caléndulas, girasoles, jazmines, hortensias, acantos, margaritas, tulipanes, alhelíes, campanillas, narcisos, y de otros tipos, me hubiese encantado poder verlas, pues yo había heredado de mi madre, mi afinidad a las plantas, era algo que me recordaba a ella, por eso mismo, mantenía lo mejor que podía el pequeño jardincito en el frente de casa, jardincito que seguramente estaría a punto de morir, a menos que la señora Cope, mi bondadosa vecina y aficionada a la jardinería se hubiese encargado de él, tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

Me guió por un camino pedregoso, y pude escuchar el sonido de una fuente, Alice me comentó que se la había regalado Edward a Esme, y que la habían traído desde Italia, yo solo pude decir: -Guau-. Ella se rió de mi cara.

Llegamos hasta unos cuantos escalones que intenté subir con la mayor cautela posible, de todas maneras Alice me sostuvo del brazo en todo momento, conté los escalones, seis.

La gran casa tenía tres pisos y una terraza, pero yo debía concentrarme en recordar el primer piso, pues era el área donde me manejaría, allí estaba: a la entrada un pequeño corredor hasta llegar a una espaciosa sala de estar, según Alice, allí había unos cuantos cuadros, todos originales, el piso estaba recubierto de azulejos vieneses, las paredes eran blancas, y en el fondo, había un enorme ventanal, que cumplía el papel de pared y daba a la parte trasera del jardín y a la piscina. La escalera de granito estaba del otro lado, por el momento, para no hacerme demasiado lío, no me enfocaría en los pisos de arriba.

Me hizo recorrer unas cuantas veces la sala de estar, mientras yo intentaba memorizar la ubicación de los muebles, la cantidad de pasos que debía dar entre cada uno, los sitios donde no me tenía que acercar, como por ejemplo, donde reposaba un antiguo jarrón chino de la dinastía Ming.

Luego fuimos hasta el comedor, sin percances, una enorme mesa ovalada en el medio, con ocho sillas alrededor, Alice me dio algunos detalles: el piso era de baldosas de granito negro y las paredes de madera con algunos cuadros más, en el techo colgaba una enorme araña de cristal, traída directamente de Francia, en uno de los últimos viajes que había hecho la familia.

Avanzamos por otro pequeño corredor, topándonos con un imperceptible escalón en el medio, peligroso, muy peligroso, hasta llegar a la cocina, amplia, y bastante despejada, no había demasiado con lo que me podría tropezar, solo tenía que tener cuidado de no acercarme a las hornallas. Alice me dijo que era un espacio iluminado, como todo lo demás, en el centro había una gran mesa de mármol negro, con banquetas a su alrededor, más allá de esto no había demasiados muebles, solo la heladera, pegada a la hornalla, junto con el lavavajillas, el fregadero y una hilera de mesadas sobre la pared.

Repetimos varias veces, muchas más que con la sala de estar, el camino que debería hacer para, por ejemplo, tomar un vaso de agua. Me indicó los lugares dónde se encontraba la vajilla, y el sitio en la heladera donde dejaban siempre el agua fresca, la leche, y algunos otros alimentos que no necesitaran cocción de por medio, no era muy complicado, solo rogaba al cielo poder recordarlo todo y no morir en el intento.

Luego de dedicarle su tiempo al repaso de la cocina, nos dirigimos a la habitación que habían destinado para mí, la ex –habitación de Edward, que por suerte estaba bastante cerca de la cocina, por lo que llegar hasta allí no sería una travesía.

La habitación era espaciosa, y me percaté enseguida del olor a desinfectante y limpiavidrios que seguramente habrían utilizado hacía unas pocas horas, me resultaba difícil imaginármelos a Edward y a Emmet limpiando, no, no me resultaba difícil, me resultaba imposible.

Había una gran cama de dos plazas en el centro, el edredón era dorado, y nuevo, pues era la primera vez que Alice lo veía, me sentí un poco incómoda al pensar que lo habían comprado solo por mí, pero no quería comenzar a discutir con Alice, por lo que lo dejé pasar.

El piso era de alfombra gruesa, de color arena, y bastante mullida, a un costado, contra la pared, había un sillón de cuero negro, a su lado, un gran ropero del mismo color, y en el fondo, un ventanal que estaba tapado por gruesas cortinas de terciopelo de color beige.

A cada lado de la enorme cama de hierro forjado había un velador de madera, negro, con dos cajoncitos.

Me dejé caer en el comodísimo colchón y estuve a punto de dormirme, de no ser por Alice que me apuró para que conociera dónde estaba el baño, y yo la obedecí sin reproches, eso era algo verdaderamente necesario, a menos que quisiera llamarla cada vez que necesitara ir.

Gracias al cielo, el baño quedaba aún más cerca que la cocina, pero la mala noticia era que en el medio del trayecto había otro escaloncito, algo que representaba una verdadera amenaza para mí.

Luego de estar otra media hora, repasando las partes del baño, las canillas de agua caliente y agua fría, los lugares donde se encontraban los shampoo, crema enjuague, jabón, y demás artículos de limpieza personal, dejamos reposar mi mente, salimos nuevamente al jardín, y nos sentamos en un banco que estaba bajo la sombra de un nogal.

Alice no paró de hablar en todo el rato, y yo comencé a sudar cuando empezó a insinuar que al otro día saldríamos de compras para renovar todo mi guardarropas.

-Pero Alice, no se si recuerdas, pero estoy ciega por tiempo indeterminado- le dije divertida, señalándome los ojos- puedo ponerme una bolsa de patatas que me daría lo mismo..-

- Por eso mismo, que tú estés ciega, no significa que los demás lo estemos, confía en mí, además, tengo un gran sentido de la moda, ¿A quién crees que le debe Edward su éxito? A mí, por supuesto, yo soy quien se encarga de seleccionarle la ropa, sino fuera por mí no tendría ni la más mínima idea de...-

- ¿Ya estás alardeando pequeño duende?- se escuchó la voz grave de Emmet acercándose a nuestras espaldas- Ay Bella, no me digas que ya quiere torturarte con toda esa charada de la ropa- rió él, yo asentí con una sonrisa- ¡No la dejes!- dijo con fingido tono alarmado- Que una vez que empieza no hay modo de pararla.- y ambos reímos, era capaz de imaginarme la cara enfado de Alice.

- ¿Qué quieres Emmet? – le espetó Alice molesta -¿Dónde están mamá y Edward?

- Mamá está poniendo la mesa, compramos pizza en el camino, y a la estrellita la dejamos en el departamento, tenía que ir al estudio de grabación y toda la bola, empezó a grabar su nuevo CD.-

Alice me había contado que Edward era todo un artista: compositor, pianista y cantante. Y que tenía mucho éxito, le extrañó que jamás lo haya escuchado, en la radio lo pasaban todo el tiempo, pero ahí estaba el problema, yo no solía escuchar la radio. Pero tenía una enorme curiosidad por escucharlo, aunque no me atrevía a confesarlo, Alice y Emmet últimamente hacían comentarios bastantes sarcásticos, y no tenía la más mínima intención de que comenzaran a gastarme, sobre todo Emmet, que aprovecharía cuando Edward estuviera cerca para hacer un dos por uno.

- Entonces vayamos a comer- me dijo Alice con nuevos ánimos, yo asentí y me levanté, enseguida sentí cómo me tomaba del brazo para caminar.

- ¡Ah! Por cierto Bella, adentro te espera tu nuevo compañero- comentó Emmet en el camino, podía percibir la sonrisa en su voz.

-¿Nuevo compañero? - pregunté confundida- ¿De qué ha..?

- Ya lo verás, ya lo verás- me interrumpió- bueno, en realidad no lo verás, lo sentirás, jeje, solo puedo decirte que será de gran ayuda hasta que recuperes tu vista- dijo, y yo me quedé más confundida.

Entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, podía sentir el olor de la pizza desde la puerta.

- Hola chicas – escuché la voz de Esme acercándose- ya está todo listo – me pasó un brazo por los hombros y nos acercamos hasta la mesa del centro- Emmet, cariño, ¿podrías traer las bebidas del congelador? Las dejé allí para que se enfriaran, y ya que estás trae lo otro que compramos.- le pidió Esme con voz dulce mientras yo me sentaba.- Alice, ¿podrías llamar a Jasper? Hace rato que está hablando por teléfono, y deduzco por su tono amenazador que se trata del pobre señor Jenks.- Alice se rió y salió de la habitación . –los chicos dedujeron que tendrías ganas de comer comida chatarra..- dijo con un poco de vergüenza-

- Y tenían razón, la comida de hospital no es del todo mala, pero la verdad es que ya me estaba hartando- le dije sinceramente, no veía las horas de atragantarme con una buena porción de alimentos aceitosos y repletos de grasas. Escuché su suave risa.

- ¡Bah! ¡La comida de hospital apesta!- exclamó Emmet quien acababa de entrar- una vez estuvimos en los Pirineos y tuvieron que internarme por que me había agarrado apendicitis- explicó como si estuviera contando una anécdota aterradora- Uhg! ni siquiera se como pueden llamar a _eso_ comida.

- Lo recuerdo, cuando salió del hospital, un poco más y se comía a un oso pardo crudo de por ahí- dijo Esme y los tres nos reímos.

- Bueno Bella – dijo Emmet luego de unos segundos en tono misterioso, mientras dejaba algo en mi regazo- te presento a tu nuevo compañero-

yo baje mis manos a mi regazo para ver de que se trataba eso, por un momento temí pensar que fuera alguna broma pesada de Emmet y me encontrara con alguna especie de serpiente, o rata gigante, pero no era nada de eso, era un objeto doblado, como un tubo de un material duro y liso, parecido al plástico. Supe enseguida de qué se trataba, un bastón para ciegos.

- Espero que no te moleste..- continuó Emmet con diversión- pero le puse Jorge- y rió.

- ¿Jorge?- pregunté yo divertida.

- Fue el nombre de su última mascota, una serpiente toro que trajimos de Coahuila, que le duró unos cuatro días y terminó aplastada por su Jeep. – dijo Alice mientras entraba a la habitación seguida de Jasper, quien rió entre dientes

-Pobre Jorge- se lamentó Emmet y todos reímos.

- Muchas gracias, esto decididamente va a ser de mucha utilidad- les dije sinceramente mientras maniobraba el bastón, estirándolo para unir las partes en las que se quebraba.

- Y no solo eso, a mamá se le ocurrió también comprarte esto- dijo Emmet, y yo me sobresalté pues había pegado a mi oreja algo que pronunció en forma fuerte y mecánica" quince-horas, veintitrés- minutos"

- Oh- dije yo con una mano en mi corazón, latiendo a mil por hora por el susto.

-Emmet- lo regañó su madre. El se rió.

- Gracias Esme, no tendrías que haberte molestado- le agradecí de corazón, esto también iba a ser de mucha utilidad.

- No, cielo, no es molestia, y compramos otro de este tipo para la mesita de luz, pero es un radioreloj.- dijo ella mientras Emmet me colocaba el de la muñeca.

-Se los agradezco, de verdad, pero no me convence la idea de que gasten tanta plata en mí...-

- Olvídate Bella – me interrumpió Alice, conocía ese tono- la plata está para gastarla, y esto recién es el principio, pienso renovarte el guardarropas y no quiero escuchar ni uno solo de tus reclamos- y allí zanjó el tema, no me dejó ni siquiera abrir la boca.

º

º

º

No me sorprendí demasiado al enterarme que los Cullen eran una familia muy adinerada y de las más respetadas en Estados Unidos, en la que cada uno de sus miembros destacaban en sus respectivas profesiones.

En primer lugar, estaba el cabecilla de la familia, el patriarca de una inesperada apariencia joven, Carlisle Cullen. Un importante directivo de la OMS, hijo del socio fundador de la red más grande de clínicas especializadas privadas en todo el lado oeste del planisferio, y por sobre todo, un médico renombrado que, irónicamente era director de un hospital público de gran prestigio. En fin, a pesar de sus cuarenta y pocos años de edad bien llevados, era toda una eminencia en la medicina.

El segundo lugar lo ocupaba Edward Cullen, el artista de la familia que, a la corta de edad de dieciocho años había alcanzado ya muchísima fama, y acumulado una pequeña fortuna, bueno, pequeña en comparación a la de sus padres.

Él era, al parecer, el ser más cercano a la perfección que había pisado este mundo. Tenía la suma de todas las cualidades que harían al hombre perfecto: inteligencia, talento y una belleza abrumadora.

Según la opinión pública su personalidad estaba catalogada como "reservada" y era uno de los artistas más solicitados en todo el espectáculo. Pero a Edward solo le interesaba la música, y había rechazado cantidades y cantidades de tentadores ofrecimientos para subirse a la pasarela, o promocionar y publicitar algún producto de la elite comercial. Pero aunque las había rechazado todas, tenía siempre en pie aquel abanico de posibilidades que esperaban el día que se cansara o aburriera de la música y se le ocurriera probar algo nuevo. Sin siquiera tener que tocar los Clasificados.

Luego teníamos a Emmet Cullen, quien, a pesar de su aparente personalidad aniñada, era todo un hombre de negocios cuando le llegaba el momento, su lado infantil solo se lo dejaba conocer a sus allegados.

Este grandullón joven y divertido era ni más ni menos que el gerente principal de la empresa constructora más importante de Norteamérica y responsable de varios proyectos edilicios emitidos por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Y al parecer, también, estaba a punto de asociarse con otro empresario importante, para la formación de una nueva empresa constructora de orientación intercontinental.

Tenía que hacer un terrible esfuerzo para imaginármelo en una conferencia o en una reunión de empresarios aburridos y serios. Por lo que me conformaba con la imagen del casquito amarillo, esa si era fácil, falsa, pero fácil.

Y por último, pero no de menor importancia, estaban Esme y Alice Cullen. Ambas habían montado una pequeña pero asombrosamente exitosa compañía dedicada a la organización de eventos, con clientes con gran adquisición de capitales, desde importantes famosos y políticos, hasta corporaciones prestigiosas.

En resumen, todos eran exitosos en lo que hacían, pero a pesar de todo, y debido a la educación de sus padres, no les gustaba presumir frente a los demás y se mantenían más unidos que cualquier familia, bueno, Edward era una pequeña excepción a la regla, ya que, según Alice, se había distanciado y aislado bastante en los últimos tiempos, antes de que ocurriera el accidente, y además, yo misma había presenciado una actitud bastante arrogante la primera vez que lo vi, en la cafetería. Aunque luego, con el correr de las semanas, no había vuelto a ver aquella actitud del primer día, por lo que supuse, a pesar de lo que Alice y Emmet decían, que tan solo había tenido un mal día.

º

º

º

Edward POV'S

Llegué a casa, a las tres de la madrugada, hecho un desastre, estuve doce horas seguidas metido en el estudio de grabación trabajando sin descanso en mi último Cd y recobrando parte del tiempo que estuve en el hospital.

Jacob, mi representante, estaba algo desquiciado por mi ausencia, y ya tenía programados varios conciertos para los próximos meses, el primero, dentro de unos días.

Eran en esos momentos, cuando llegaba más muerto que vivo al departamento, en los que me preguntaba por qué diantres había elegido esa carrera, por qué no había decidido ser abogado, como Jasper, o gerente de una empresa constructora, como Emmet, ellos no tenían que pasar tanto tiempo trabajando sin descanso, y luego lo recordaba: ah, si, cierto, por eso que algunos llaman vocación.

Entré arrastrando los pies, sumamente cansado, dejé las llaves, mi chaqueta de cuero y mis lentes de sol- que usaba inútilmente para que no me reconocieran por ahí- sobre la mesa.

Estuve unos momentos vacilando entre irme a dormir directamente o tomarme una ducha caliente primero, olí mi remera, apestaba, decididamente necesitaba una ducha.

Entré a mi dormitorio, busqué unos boxers en los cajones, los cerré de una patada y me metí al baño.

Me acerqué a la ducha para abrirla con la idea de desvestirme mientras el agua se calentaba. giré la manilla del agua caliente y me desconcerté al notar que no sucedía nada, me quedé unos segundos esperando y volví a repetir la operación un par de veces, pero nada, no salía ni una gota.

Probé con la canilla del lavamanos pero pasó exactamente lo mismo, estaba seca.

Regresé a la cocina para verificar que la llave del agua estaba abierta, no lo estaba, fui a abrirla pero me extrañé al notarla particularmente dura, fue entonces cuando recordé que el último que la había cerrado había sido el idiota de Emmet y su sobrehumana fuerza. Lo maldije en mi fuero interno mientras hacía fuerza para que la maldita canilla se abriera.

- canilla de...- mascullé mientras empujaba con todas mis fuerzas, fue entonces cuando la manilla cedió, pero de una manera inesperada.

- ¡Mierda!- dije levantando mi mano, viendo la manilla en ella, completamente despegada de la pared.

No pasó más de una fracción de segundo cuando un chorro potente de agua fría, proveniente de la pared, me dio directo en la cara. Me aparté rápidamente mientras me quejaba, aún con la manilla en mi mano y pretendí colocarla de nuevo en la pared, pero fue inútil, solo logré empaparme aún más.

Rebusqué en los cajones de la cocina algún repasador para evitar que el agua se siguiera desparramando por toda la estancia y terminara inundando todo el loft, lo encontré e intenté introducirlo por el espacio de donde salía el agua, apisoné el trapo allí con fuerza hasta que logré taparlo por completo, suspiré hondo mientras me frotaba los ojos, nublados por el agua, con el dorso de la mano.

Fue entonces cuando escuché con pánico el sonido aterrador de las tuberías crujiendo...

_...anticipando el desastre_

- Mierda

Alice POV'S

- ya va, ya va- dije adormilada, miré el reloj en la pared mientras atravesaba la sala de estar refunfuñando, ¡las cinco de la mañana! Y el timbre no paraba de sonar con insistencia, ¿quién era el maleducado que amenazaba con despertar a toda la familia? Solo podrían ser dos personas las que tenían el acceso al portón sin tener que llamar desde la entrada, pero solo conocía a una persona lo suficientemente irritable como para hacer algo así.

Giré la llave, abrí la puerta y lo ví.

Allí estaba, mi irritado e irritable hermanito, empapado de pies a cabeza, con una chaqueta de cuero negro en la mano como única prenda seca, lo miré y tenía una expresión cansada, y unas ojeras cárdenas debajo de los ojos. Controlé mis impulsos por reírme ante aquella vista.

- Edward, ¿Qué...te... pasó?- inquirí aun estupefacta, mientras lo observaba de arriba abajo, parecía como si se hubiese metido a la pileta con la ropa puesta, tal vez era eso, tal vez se había caído a la piscina, pero ¿qué hacía aquí? Y a esta hora...

Me miró con expresión agotada y suspiró con frustración, pero su mirada cambió repentinamente cuando la depositó a mis espaldas, y cambió a una llena de furia, lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que en cualquier momento explotaría, su carácter era bastante... especial.

Miré a mis espaldas, a donde estaba enfocada la vista de Edward y vi a Emmet, quien al comienzo se quedó de piedra, pero luego hizo lo que yo evitaba, estallar en risas, estúpido hermano mayor, no sabía cuando debía controlarse, temí por su vida cuando sus carcajadas resonaron por toda la habitación y Edward enrojecía de ira.

- ¡Imbécil!- bramó Edward, sip, ahora comenzarían los gritos.

Entonces recordé rápidamente algo que podría evitar aquello, algo que, si no me equivocaba, haría calmar a Edward inevitablemente, y algo que evitaría el asesinato de mi imprudente hermano mayor.

- ¡Shhh! Edward, silencio, ¿Acaso quieres despertar a Bella?-cuchicheé severamente. Funcionó. Luché por no sonreír cuando suspiró fuertemente y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con las fosas nasales dilatadas, intentando calmarse.

- ¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿Por qué ese humor?- preguntó Emmet, esta vez en tono cauteloso, al parecer se había percatado del estado en el que se encontraba Edward.

- Pasa, idiota, que por tu culpa, las tuberías de mi departamento estallaron, ¡Eso pasa!- masculló Edward con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿De qué hablas Edward? ¿cómo que... estallaron?– le pregunté curiosa, antes de que Emmet pudiera replicar y seguir cavando su propia tumba.

Él cruzó la estancia y se dejó caer en el sofá, cansado.

- Cuando estuvimos ayer en casa, Emmet cerró demasiado fuerte la llave del agua- dijo, colocó su brazo en su cara y continuó- intenté abrirla pero en el intento terminé con la llave en la mano.- Emmet estuvo por reírse pero yo le dí un codazo en las costillas para pararlo y le negué con la cabeza, él entendió y recobró la compostura- comenzó a salir agua por la abertura y yo solo atiné a taparlo con un repasador, para que dejara de salir el agua...-

- ¿Y luego me dices a mi idiota? ¿Es que acaso no piensas?- inquirió Emmet esta vez un poco más serio, estaba cuidando su cabeza, Edward ni se inmutó- es obvio, las tuberías colapsaron, tapaste la única salida del agua-. hablaba con aquel tono profesional que no solía utilizar en casa.

- ¿y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué dejara que se me inundara todo el departamento?- dijo Edward más calmado pero sin despegar el brazo de sus ojos.

- Tendrías que haberle dicho al conserje que cerrara la llave de paso desde abajo...-

-Si, ya se ,ya se, ya lo hice.- dijo con cansancio.

-¿Y ahora?-le pregunté luego de unos segundos, sentándome a su lado.

- Nada, el departamento parece una laguna, llamé a los de fontanería, pero recién mañana, bueno, en realidad hoy- se corrigió- van a ver qué es lo que sucedió y supongo que comenzarán con los arreglos.

- Y tienes para rato hermanito, para un arreglo así van a estar como mínimo dos semanas- dijo Emmet para luego bostezar sonoramente.

- ¿Y mientras tanto te quedarás aquí?- le pregunté, observando el agua que había desparramado a su alrededor.

- Supongo que si, usaré algún cuarto libre de arriba.- asentí y le dí unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Increíblemente nuestra relación había mejorado muchísimo desde que estuvieron a punto de atropellarme, no es que antes nos odiáramos, pero discutíamos más de los que conversábamos.

Ahora estábamos mucho más cercanos que antes, y sin aquellas peleas continuas... y pensar que tuvieron que estar a punto de matarme para que todo eso cambiara.

- Bueno... entonces si no les molesta yo voy a remontarme nuevamente al mundo de los sueños- dijo Emmet y subió las escaleras.

- Creo que yo también me voy a dormir, tú deberías hacer lo mismo Edward, tienes una cara fatal, y ni hablar de que si continúas empapando el sofá, mamá va a matarte- dije, le apreté cariñosamente el brazo y luego seguí el camino que hizo Emmet y subí hasta mi cuarto, mientras pensaba que esta situación imprevista podría terminar resultando de lo más interesante.

Edward POV'S

Quité el brazo de mi cara y lo dejé caer a mi lado. Justo cuando estaba dispuesto para levantarme y hacerle caso a las recomendaciones de mi hermana, escuché un estrepitoso sonido proveniente de la cocina seguido de un quejido, me levanté con cautela y me apresuré hasta allí.

- ¡Auch!- se quejó ella, Bella, quien estaba frente al fregadero y con la mano debajo del grifo de agua. Moví mi cabeza para desterrar aquellos malos y recientes recuerdos sobre el agua y me aproximé hasta allí apresuradamente.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté preocupado viendo en su mano derecha una pequeña cortada ensangrentada, llegué a su lado y escuché unos crujidos debajo de mis pisadas, aparté los pies y ví que había vidrio en el suelo.

- ¿Edward?- preguntó con sorpresa y un poco asustada, volteándose hacia mi lado. Tenía la mano lo más alejada que podía de su cara, me pregunté por qué.

- Si, tranquila, ¿estás bien?- inquirí mientras le tomaba suavemente la mano y examinaba como salían algunas gotitas de sangre, de repente observé como Bella palidecía progresivamente. Me alarmé.

- Si... creo que si... es solo el olor de la sangre- apartó la cara hacia un lado y respiró hondo, pero luego frunció la nariz- yo...lo siento, vine a por agua pero además de ciega soy una torpe sin remedio, lo siento, se me cayó el vaso y me saltó un pedazo de vidrio, lo lamento, fue sin querer..- dijo avergonzada, con un ligero rubor en su piel cada vez más mortecina.

- tonta, no te disculpes- le reproché mientras la sostenía de un hombro- oye ¿estás bien? Parece como si te fueras a desmayar en cualq...-y no terminé de decir la frase cuando se desvaneció frente a mí, alcancé a tomarla justo a tiempo y la alcé en mis brazos.

La llevé hasta su habitación y busqué unas vendas en el botiquín del baño, regresé a su cuarto, me senté a su lado y le desinfecté y vendé la mano, suspiré de alivio cuando la vi regresar en si, desconcertada.

- Soy Edward, te desmayaste, te traje a tu cuarto,¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté con algo de ansiedad, ¿cómo podía volverme tan débil frente a ella? Pensé que con el tiempo estas actitudes irracionales se irían, pero solo se fueron acentuando más y más.

- Bien- se llevó la mano izquierda hacia la otra recién vendada- gracias- dijo con vergüenza y aquel rubor característico en su piel, que afortunadamente retomaba su color habitual.- lo siento, el olor a sangre siempre me puso mala, no lo soporto...

- ¿Qué dices, Bella?, los humanos no podemos oler la sangre - le dije divertido dejando que una risita se me escapara al ver su rostro avergonzado.

- Pues yo si- dijo segura- huele como a óxido...y a sal.-

- Si que eres rara- me burlé, ella bufó y yo me reí. Para mi sorpresa, me encontraba de repente de un excelente humor, entonces recordé que mis ropas continuaban húmedas y me levanté de la cama de un salto.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- soltó de repente, pero al parecer se arrepintió porque comenzó a tartamudear- digo.. creí que tú... bueno..creí que no vivías a-quí- dijo poniéndose más colorada aún, yo me reí de nuevo.

-Bueno, que yo sepa esta sigue siendo mi casa, - dije con aparente tono serio- a menos que intentes decirme que ahora que estás aquí ya no soy bienvenido...-

- No, no, no es eso lo que quise..digo.. yo..es que yo pensé...- volvió a tartamudear y yo volví a reírme. Vaya, esto era un record. Tanta agua me debía haber hecho mal.

- Ya se, ya entendí- le dije afablemente- es solo que tuve un pequeño... _percance_ en el departamento, estaré aquí un par de semanas hasta que lo reparen- le expliqué, y no se porque la idea comenzaba a gustarme.

- ¿y ese "percance" tiene la culpa de que ahora estés mojado?- me preguntó con curiosidad mientras observé que le costaba mantener sus ojos achocolatados abiertos.

- Muy perceptiva- admití solemnemente – Problemas de tuberías, nada serio.- le aseguré mientras la veía bostezar con cansancio, y recordé cuan cansado estaba yo también.- te dejaré para que descanses- ella asintió y yo, de forma impulsiva me acerqué hasta su frente para depositarle un dulce beso. ¡ Santo dios! Esto se estaba empeorando y el dulce aroma que provenía de su cabellera no ayudaba en nada.

- Buenas noches Edward- dijo con los ojos cerrados y escuché que mi corazón se aceleraba.

- Buenas noches Bella- le dije mientras caminaba hasta la puerta pensativo. Pero antes de salir me volví hacia ella- ¿Bella?- la llamé

- ¿Si?- dijo sin abrir los ojos.

- La próxima vez ten más cuidado, por favor- le pedí seriamente pero sin evitar que mi voz saliera con una tonalidad dulce. ¿qué era esto que me estaba pasando? ¿por qué de repente me sentía tan vulnerable?

Y de repente lo supe...

- Ajá- musitó adormecida. Yo sonreí y me prometí que mañana volvería a recordárselo, cuando estuviera más consciente.

...

* * *

**N.A**

hi! Bueno, aquí estamos una vez más, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque a mi nunca me dejan conforme, no se porque, hasta ahora no he escrito ni un solo capìtulo que me dejara cien por ciento satisfecha, y supongo que nunca pasará. tal vez eso sea normal, q se yo.

Ok, quisiera agradecerles por los lindos comentarios, de verdad, me alientan a seguir escribiendo, Danke schon.

Gracias a:

AkHaNe - de verdad? tendré q probarlo...gracias x leer y x tu review.

Cammiie Cullen - me alegra "oir" eso. grax x leer y comentar.

aridenere - si, imaginate lo q debe ser q te guste tanto la literatura y de repente perder la vista, yo no se que harìa, con lo q me gusta leer, q de un día para el otro ya no pueda hacerlo sería fatal, pero esperemos q Bella salga adelante, después de todo ahora tendrá más espacio en su vida que rellenar, de todas maneras ahora tiene otras distracciones que no la dejarán hundirse, o x lo menos eso espero ;D. gracias x tu comentario.

miadharu28 - me alegra q te haya gustado, grax x el review.

peritha12 - grax x leer y x el review, :)

anis weasley - muchas grax x leer y seguir la historia, en serio. y como dices tu...nos leemos pronto.

sayurisan - y si me lo suplicas no me qda más remedio jeje, gracias x leer y x dejar review, de veras.

vanepattz - eh..si, creo q podría llamársele dulce, sin duda se le está derritiendo un poco el corazón, Bella representa para él una debilidad, pero no se dejará descongelar x completo sin oponer algo de resistencia. gracias x tu review, sigue leyendo.

PRISGPE - muchas gracias, esperaré tus reviews.

izhavo - no, supongo que las cosas mejorarán para Bella, aunque también tendrá que pasar por algunos obstáculos para poder ser feliz, no todo será color de rosa para ella, y el estar en la casa d los Cullen harà q todo suceda con mayor intensidad. muchas grax x seguir el fic, esperaré tus reviews.

Amelie 666 - Gracias por la aclaración, es q a pesar de q seamos vecinas (vivo en Argentina) los modismos son bastantes distintos, a mi también me cuesta mucho dejarlos de lado a la hora de escribir, lo q es bastante molesto, sobre todo porque luego tengo q acLararlos y a veces no se puede encontrar otra expresión q signifiq lo mismo, en fin. grax x leer y seguir la historia. :)

yosep-cm -Gracias x leer.

yuelieth22 - Si, de verdad me gusta escribir, aunque a veces lamente no tener el suficiente tiempo como para hacerlo, pero bueno, hago lo q puedo, me alegra saber q estarás allí, grax. ;)

flowersswan - exacto, en la kasa de los Cullen _todo_ puede suceder ¿no lo crees? espera y verás. Grax x leer.

PALAS - gracias gracias XD

analhicullen -oye no salió tu e-mail, pero bueno, te comento: un beta sería algo así como un editor, creo, te fijas si tengo errores gramaticales, o si me he confundido los nombres y o me das recomendaciones y sugerencias, cosas por el estilo, q se yo, cheka mi perfil y allí encuentras mi email, fìjate, si tienes tiempo o ganas, me ayudas, sino, no hay problema, igual gracias x seguir la historia, de verdad :).

gracias tambien a todos los que gastan su tiempo en leer pero no dejan review.

.SHYKA-CHAN.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es obra de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**/**Te guiaré en las sombras**\** .

.

_**Capítulo VI**_

**.**

**.**

**"¿Qué ha sucedido?"**

**Bella pov's**

Me desperté esa mañana con una extraña sensación en mi pecho. Había soñado con Edward, una vez más, pero esta vez... este sueño había sido tan vívido, tan sensorial... Una sonrisa inconsciente se extendió por mi rostro.

Aunque me extrañó que, como usualmente lo hacía, no había soñado con su imagen, había sido ciega también en el sueño, y eso hizo que me preocupara, bastante.

Cuando dormía era el único momento del día donde en realidad podía "ver", eran recuerdos, y cuando soñaba con Edward lo hacía generalmente con la segunda imagen que había tenido de él, con sus ojos verdes brillantes, hermosos, preocupados, cargados de emoción, completamente distintos a como los había visto la primera vez en la cafetería, indiferentes y orgullosos.

Pero esta vez no había soñado con su imagen, no había podido verlo, pero había podido escuchar su voz con claridad, había escuchado su profunda risa en la oscuridad, y hasta podría haber jurado sentir posarse sus suaves labios en mi frente, tan claramente, tan real e irreal al mismo tiempo, porque ¿qué haría él, aquí en la madrugada? ¿Por qué él me besaría en la frente de manera tan dulce?.

Llevé mi mano derecha hasta mi frente y fue cuando me di cuenta de la pequeña presión que producían las vendas en mi palma, y sobre todo cuando en realidad caí de que aquello no había sido un sueño, sino la realidad misma.

Mis mejillas se acaloraron ante el recuerdo y pronto escuché que alguien golpeaba la puerta con suavidad.

- Adelante

- ¡Hola Bella!- exclamó Alice con mucho entusiasmo- ya estás despierta..¡Que bien!, porque saldremos cuanto antes, tenemos un largo día por delante..-

¡Diablos!, me había olvidado de eso.

Ese día si que sería largo.

.

.

Pasamos toda la tarde de compras, Alice ni siquiera me permitió desayunar en la casa ya que ese día se había levantado con ganas de desayunar en Mc Donals, y yo no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas para oponerme a eso.

Me hizo recorrer una incontable cantidad de tiendas, y yo seguía sin entender mucho el fin, como ya le había dicho, no era capaz de ver lo que me ponía, por lo que ella podría disfrazarme de payaso que yo ni siquiera me daría cuenta, y eso me traía floja de los nervios.

Esme se había encargado de tranquilizarme el día anterior, me aseguró que su hija tenía muy buen gusto para esas cosas y que yo no podría poner mi vestuario en mejores manos. Y si Esme lo decía...

Fue bastante complicado el tema de cambiarme, aunque esto consistía en una práctica que indudablemente me serviría para mi vida diaria. Alice insistía en ayudarme, pero yo le aseguré que podía hacerlo sola, que ya era tiempo de que lo hiciera, por lo que simplemente se limitó a darme instrucciones de cómo iba la ropa y cuál era el derecho y cuál el revés. Fallé un par de veces, teniendo como respuestas las risas sofocadas de Alice, pero luego todo se hizo más sencillo, como todo, era cuestión de práctica.

Lamenté no poder ver qué tipo de prendas me ponía, aunque ella se encargada de describírmelas detalladamente, pero ya no me preocupaba lo que ella eligiera para mí, me preocupaba el dinero que Alice estaría gastando en ellas, me molestaba no poder tomar las etiquetas para averiguar el precio, porque ese era el único detalle que Alice pasaba intencionalmente por encima.

Ni siquiera me permitía acercarme a la caja registradora cuando llegaba la hora de pagar, seguramente temiendo que escuchara el precio de las compras y la obligara a devolverlas.

Cuando fuimos a comer, Alice me leyó la carta y terminé eligiendo raviolis con setas, cualquier cosa que no tuviera que cortar, no quería tener que pasar la vergüenza de que ella tuviera que cortar por mi.

La ayudé a cargar las bolsas para que pudiera tomar mi brazo y guiarme. Esa había sido también mi primera práctica oficial en el mundo exterior con Jorge, mi nuevo bastón, y teniendo en cuenta mi torpeza, las cosas no habían salido tan mal.

Dejamos las cosas en el auto, un descapotable, según ella color amarillo canario, que alcanzaba grandes velocidades en pocos segundos, le pedí que no exagerara con la velocidad, aunque no podía ver, podía sentir la tracción del auto y escuchar los autos al ser sobrepasados, solo recibí una risita entre dientes como respuesta.

Era agradable sentir el viento en mi cara y los rayos del sol calentar mi rostro, es increíble cómo uno puede omitir este tipo de cosas durante toda su vida, no darse cuenta de esos pequeños detalles, de esas sensaciones que en ese tiempo representaban casi todo mi mundo.

En ese momento recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido camino a Mc Donald's ..

_- Bella, aún no me has dicho que te sucedió en la mano- inquirió Alice de modo suspicaz, ¿era tan obvio que yo trataba de escaparme del tema?._

_Y tenía razón, yo no quería tener que contarle, primero, porque no quería tener que explicarle lo torpe que había sido la noche pasada, y tener que escuchar sus regaños y su innecesaria preocupación, y segundo, porque no quería darle material de más para que comenzara a tirarme indirectas con Edward, y mucho menos tomar el riesgo de que eso llegara a oídos de Emmet, que ni siquiera se esforzaba en que sus comentarios sonaran como indirectas. _

_- Ya te dije Alice, un pequeño accidente, no tiene importancia- le respondí intentado que mis pésimas habilidades para ocultar las cosas y mentir no se notaran._

_- Hay algo más- me pilló, ¿qué debía hacer? Se daría cuenta si le mentía._

_- ¿De qué hablas? – intenté hacerme la tonta._

_- Hay Bella, por favor, algo me estás ocultando, ¿porqué sino no me has dicho que fue lo que te pasó, o aún más, quien te curó?, porque no creo que tu te hayas curado sola, ese vendaje está muy bien colocado.-_

_¡Ahí va!_

_- De acuerdo- me di por vencida con un suspiro- pero no te hagas ideas raras, porque ya te conozco.- le advertí- Ayer, en la madrugada, fui hasta la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua, me olvidé el bastón asi que fui a tientas, tomé el vaso del armario pero me tropecé con la mesada y se me calló sin querer- me avergoncé confesándole lo torpe que era, aunque ella ya lo sabía de sobra- cuando el vaso calló saltó un vidrio y me lastimé la mano, eso es todo.- _

_- No me estás diciendo la otra parte- nuevamente se avivó y no pasó por alto mi intento por zanjar el tema. Sentí mis mejillas acaloradas. _

_- Tenía la mano bajo el grifo de agua para limpiarme la herida cuando Edward- dije el nombre rápido para que lo pasara por alto, deseaba que fuera así- me encontró en la cocina, me preguntó qué había pasado cuando...- y me callé, aún más avergonzada que antes y con mis mejillas ardiendo._

_- ¿Qué? ¿qué pasó?- dijo de repente, emocionada, supuse por donde la estaban llevando sus pensamientos asi que decidí frenarlos. _

_- Te dije que no te hagas ideas raras Alice, lo que pasa es que... bueno, me desmayé- admití apenada- verás, es que el olor a sangre... me pone mala, no se porqué, me pasa desde siempre, ¿por qué crees que sea? Tal vez debería ir a un especialista, puede que haya una manera de evitarlo ¿no lo crees?- nuevamente mis intentos por distraerla con otro tema, ¿por qué simplemente no podía satisfacerse con unas pocas respuestas? ¿por qué necesitaba saberlo todo?_

_- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿por qué me da la impresión de que quieres escaparte por la tangente? – me reprochó con recelo- continúa- ordenó. Yo bufé ante su insistencia._

_- No pasó nada más Alice, me llevó hasta mi habitación mientras estaba inconsciente y me vendó la mano, nada más- no pensaba contarle la parte del beso en mi frente, primero porque no estaba cien por ciento segura, esa parte quizás la había soñado, que era lo más probable, y segundo porque no quería que ella comenzara a molestarme por eso._

_-¿Edward hizo eso?- preguntó casi escéptica pero con un tono divertido- ¿en serio?- _

_- ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa? Cualquier persona normal hubiese hecho lo mismo- dije, más para mí que para ella, no quería concebir esperanzas vanas, yo no era nada para él, como mucho una conocida._

_- Si, cualquier persona normal lo hubiese hecho, pero me extraña de Edward- ¿A qué se debía ese tono?- Él no es lo que se podría decir del todo normal, se ha convertido en un ser bastante antisocial y egoísta.- _

_- Creo que lo subestimas Alice, es tu hermano, lo se, seguramente tu lo conoces mejor que yo, pero, exceptuando la primera vez que lo traté, antes del accidente, a mi nunca me pareció una persona así, está bien, no es de hablar mucho, pero siempre fue atento conmigo, aunque era simplemente una desconocida y aún lo sigue siendo, a pesar de que mi situación no ha cambiado mucho, no creo que sea ese tipo de persona que tú dices- le dije convencida y algo molesta, le debía a Edward mucho más de lo que imaginaba, su sola presencia en aquellos momentos duros en el hospital me habían mantenido a flote. _

_-Wow, Bella, tampoco es para que te enojes- se rió y yo me puse nuevamente colorada- no digo que mi hermano sea malo, solo digo que ha cambiado mucho desde que... bueno desde hace un tiempo, el no siempre fue así ¿sabes?, y ahora parece que lo está haciendo nuevamente, que está volviendo a ser el de antes- reflexionó en voz alta – y creo que esto es gracias a ti, creo que el está volviendo gracias a ti- _

_-No digas tonterías Alice, ¿qué puedo tener yo que ver? Estaba segura que te irías por ese camino, ¿y no has pensado que puede ser en realidad por el accidente? ¿por el temor a perderte? Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso, te lo aseguro.- le dije, intentando convencerla e intentando convencerme._

_- No lo se, puede que tengas razón, en parte, pero no puedo pasar por alto la manera que se comporta contigo, creo que tu tienes mucho que ver en esto también...- _

_- te estás imaginando cosas Alice, te dije que cualquier persona decente haría lo que él, no hay más.-_ y allí zanjé el tema con determinación, no quería que siguiera hablando y me hiciera pensar cosas que no eran. Yo no era nada para él, nada.

Aunque él para mí significara algo mas...

.

.

Llegamos a la casa a la hora de la cena, Carlisle y Esme se habían marchado a un cóctel, y Emmet había encargado nuevamente algo de comida chatarra. Pensé que si seguíamos con esta rutina íbamos a terminar todos por un ataque al hígado en el hospital.

Emmet nos contó que Edward se había marchado al estudio de grabación hacía ya un tiempo y que seguramente no tardaría en regresar.

Estábamos comiendo tirados en la sala de estar, escuchando algo de música cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Emmet fue a abrirla y escuché algunas voces acercarse, reconocí una, la de Jasper que saludó alegremente.

Luego la voz de una mujer me distrajo.

-Tu debes ser Bella- se dirigió a mi la chica, yo asentí tímidamente- mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, soy hermana de Jasper, es un gusto conocerte- no me extrañé al notar que era igualmente amable que el novio de Alice.

- También me da gusto conocerte- dije sinceramente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Estuvimos un rato largo hablando de trivialidades, Rosalie me comentó acerca de su vida, que había heredado de su padre el gusto por los autos, y que estaba estudiando para poder administrar un taller mecánico especializado, se notaba que le apasionaba mucho el asunto.

Me sorprendió mucho no escuchar decir ni hacer ninguna acotación desubicada a Emmet, que estaba de lo más maduro.

- Es que le gusta Rosalie- me explicó Alice luego, divertida, cuando Rosalie y Emmet se fueron a la cocina para "ordenar" algunos trastos, o por lo menos eso es lo que querían que pensáramos.

- Y a ella le gusta él- aseguró Jasper, en plan confidente- solo que son los dos un par de cobardes-

- Habrá que ver la forma de darles un empujoncito- reflexionó con tono misterioso el pequeño diablillo.

- ¿Qué propones?- le siguió la corriente Jasper, me daba gracia la forma en la que elaboraban planes, pero sobre todo la naturalidad con la que refinaban sus maliciosas tramas.

- ¿Qué es lo que están murmurando por aquí?- preguntó con desconfianza Emmet cuando aparecieron a los pocos minutos.

- Nada, solo estábamos pensando que sería una buena idea ir a tomar algo- mintió Alice de lo más normal, su tono inocente era bastante verosímil.

- Cerca de aquí abrieron un bar nuevo, se llama El Trebol, dicen que está genial, tienen pool, pistas de baile, de todo- aportó Jasper con entusiasmo.

- No está mal la idea- aprobó Rosalie. – yo también he escuchado del bar.-

- Bueno- accedió Emmet- entonces vallamos a comprobarlo-

-Pero primero déjennos arreglarnos – dijo Alice para luego tomar mi mano rápidamente y arrastrarme hasta mi habitación.

- ¡Espera Alice!- me quejé, a punto de tropezarme varias veces con mis propios pies.

- No tarden mucho, no queremos que amanezca- bromeó Emmet por primera vez en la noche, escuché las risas de los hermanos Hale alejarse.

Alice me metió a la pieza, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y empezó a rebuscar en las bolsas que habíamos dejado arriba de la cama.

- ¿Qué buscas Alice?- le pregunté luego de unos instantes.

- Tengo un presentimiento..- murmuró tan bajo que me pareció no oírlo.

- ¿Cómo?-

- ¡Aquí está!- excalmó, triunfante.- toma Bella, ponte esto- me colocó una prenda en mis manos- es un jersey azul, muy bonito, con los jeans oscuros que compramos hoy te quedará genial- dijo rebuscando nuevamente en las bolsas para luego depositar también los pantalones en mis manos.

Me quedé indecisa un momento.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó

- No, no, está bien, yo puedo- repuse un poco apenada.- pero Alice..no se si tengo muchas ganas de salir- le confesé, la verdad es que no quería ser una molestia- además, si quieren hacerle pata a tu hermano y Rosalie, yo no voy a ser de mucha ayuda, no quiero que te aburras conmigo cuando puedes divertirte sola con Jasper..-

- ¡Chitón! No empieces Bella, vamos a divertirnos, ahora ponte eso antes de que lo haga yo- me advirtió en tono severo que no me hizo dudar en obedecer.

- podrías...- sentí mis mejillas colorearse, ni yo me creía lo púdica que podía ser.-

- Oh si, claro, pero apúrate eh, que todavía tengo que arreglarte- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y ella se marchó con una risilla divertida cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

No se me dificultó mucho ponerme las ropas, al fin y al cabo había sido algo beneficioso el hecho de pasar por tantos probadores ese día, había adquirido práctica.

Alice regresó en breve y me sentó posicionándome frente al espejo del baño, allí estuvo aproximadamente un cuarto de hora arreglándome el cabello y maquillándome, todo a una asombrosa velocidad.

Le rogué que me hiciera algo sencillo y que no se le fuera la mano, temía que se aprovechara de mi ceguera para hacerme algo de lo que al haberlo visto me hubiese agarrado un ataque.

Ese era otro punto favorable, a veces ignorar ciertas cosas te ahorra varios dolores de cabeza.

Me puso unos zapatos charolados negros, a pedido mío, de tacón bajo. Porque aunque pareciera increíble, ella me había obligado a comprarme zapatos de tacón aguja, ¡tacón aguja! Una verdadera trampa mortal con ceguera o sin ella.

Luego me colocó el perfume que tanto me había gustado, y que fue lo único que pude elegir, tenía un olor dulzón riquísimo, a jazmín, me hacía recordar a mi madre.

Escuchamos el timbre afuera y supuse que sería Edward, y no se si fue eso, mi nerviosismo por como me había arreglado Alice, o ambas cosas lo que había hecho que mi corazón comenzara a latir frenéticamente y mis manos se humedecieran.

Cuando volvimos al salón escuchamos un silencio sepulcral, al principio llegué a pensar que no había nadie, pero las respiraciones los delataron, me puse roja al pensar la causa de sus silencios y quise matar a Alice.

- ¿y? ¿qué les parece? ¿a que no está magnífica?- preguntó el diablillo, pagada de sí misma.

- Guau Bella, ¡estás muy mona!. Alice, has hecho un excelente trabajo- elogió Rosalie en lo que pareció ser un tono sincero y sorprendido.

- Es cierto Bella, estás muy guapa- Emmet también pareció ser sincero ¿me estarían mintiendo, intentando no hacerme sentir mal o me estaban diciendo la verdad?

- cielo, de verdad tendrías que dejar eso de la organización de eventos y dedicarte a esto, te ha dejado impecable Bella- concedió Jasper con cierto tono de admiración. Vale, tal vez no había quedado tan mal como pensaba, sin embargo...

- ¿y tú Edward? ¿no crees que ha quedado magnífica?- no me gustó para nada el tono perspicaz de Alice.

- Estoy cansado Alice, no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo en tono frío e indiferente, y me quedé helada en mi sitio, se produjo un incómodo y tenso silencio y sentí la brisa que produjo su cuerpo al pasar rápidamente por mi lado.

¿qué es lo que había pasado? ¿tan mal estaba? ¿por qué había hablado con esa frialdad? De repente sentí una opresión en mi pecho, no entendía ¿desde cuando era tan descortés? ¿sería que ése era el verdadero Edward?

- ¡Edward!- le gritó Alice pero el no respondió, ya había subido las escaleras y se escuchó hasta nosotros el portazo que produjo al entrar a su habitación.

¿qué es lo que iba mal? Tal vez había tenido un mal día y no tenía nada que ver conmigo, eso es lo que quería creer, no soportaba pensar que ese tono distante y cortante fue por algo que yo hice, pero si fuera así ¿qué había hecho?

El último recuerdo que tenía de él era el de la noche anterior, y no recuerdo haber hecho algo como para molestarlo, y las últimas palabras que recordaba haber salido de sus labios habían sido cálidas, completamente diferentes, ¿qué es lo que había cambiado entonces?

"_calma Bella, tal vez solo ha tenido un mal día_" intenté tranquilizarme nuevamente.

Nadie parecía dispuesto a cortar el silencio incómodo que se había producido, y a pesar que no veía, podía sentir claramente sus miradas en mí, seguramente viendo como reaccionaba.

Por lo que intenté poner mi sonrisa más convincente.

- ¿y? ¿A qué esperamos para irnos?¿A que amanezca?- dije con fingida despreocupación intentando cortar la tensión. Y funcionó, Emmet se rió entre dientes y los demás solo suspiraron.

- No le hagas caso Bella, es un idiota- me dijo al oído Alice con su brazo sobre mis hombros mientras nos dirigíamos al auto.

- Está bien Alice, vayamos a divertirnos- intenté copiar su entusiasmo, pero evidentemente salió muy mal, Alice se rió con desgana.

- Muy convincente- me dijo divertida, pero intentando ocultar cierto tono de preocupación en su voz. –estás maravillosa, hoy seguramente ligas con alguien- me animó de mejor humor.

- si, claro, supongo que soy una presa fácil- le concedí.

- No te preocupes, no permitiré que se te acerque ningún mutante- me prometió.

- Me quedo más tranquila- reí.

.

.

**Edward Pov's**

Me sentía un estúpido, un completo estúpido, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Tenía que alejarme de ella, no podía perjudicarla de aquella forma, y todo por culpa de esos malditos...

Flash back

_- Edward, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, ¿de dónde sacas tanta inspiración?- Seth, el sonidista parecía asombrado, a pesar de ser muy joven había trabajado conmigo en los álbumes anteriores, tenía un don con esto de las consolas, y lo más importante, era un chico muy leal y honesto. _

_- secreto profesional- le dije amistosamente, volviendo a lo mío, estaba con mi laptop en la cabina de grabación esperando que Jacob llegara. _

_Se me quedó mirando como si estuviera viendo Ovnis, con la boca abierta. _

_- ¿qué?- le pregunté alzando una ceja, cerró la boca de golpe al caer en cuenta de la cara que le había quedado, sacudió su cabeza y siguió trabajando con la consola. _

_- Estás algo... extraño- dijo y luego sonrió con suspicacia- ¿no será una chica verdad?- me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. _

_De golpe sentí un calor inusual, sumamente anormal en mi cara. De nuevo Seth puso esa cara como si estuviera viendo un fenómeno extraterrestre. _

_- ¿t..te estás sonrojando?- dijo con los ojos desorbitados, atónito. Yo no le contesté y fruncí el seño, intentando concentrarme en mi labor- ¡te sonrojaste!- dijo señalándome con el dedo índice como si hubiese cometido un asesinato-¡No puede ser!, ¡se viene el fin del mundo!- _

_- seth- le avisé molesto- ya estuvo ¿no crees?- _

_- Vale, ¿y como se llama?- dijo repentinamente emocionado, olvidándose por completo de su trabajo, yo no le contesté, estuvo a punto de insistir cuando una voz lo interrumpió. _

_-¿cómo se llama quien?- Jacob, mi representante, había llegado. Ninguno de los dos le contestó, Seth porque seguía mirándome fascinado y yo porque de verdad quería terminar este trabajo. _

_- Ah, ya se- dijo de repente, socarrón- supongo que se trata de la misma persona que te tuvo tan ocupado estos días, y también, la misma persona que aparece en estas fotos- dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa, yo volteé a verlo, y vi que en sus manos llevaba un sobre marrón. _

_- Conseguimos quitarles el royo, pero no tardarán en sacar más- me explicó un poco más serio entregándome el sobre. _

_Cuando lo abrí y vi lo que había en el interior sentí como la furia se depositaba en mi y la ira aumentaba a cada segundo. _

_Adentro, había varias fotos que algún paparazzi había sacado, pero a diferencia de lo habitual, en ellas no estaba yo, sino Ella. _

_- Tienes que cuidarte Edward, sino quieres que hagan una historia de todo esto tienes que cuidarte- me advirtió mientras yo observaba una a una cada foto sintiéndome completamente enfurecido- tampoco creo que quieras que ella salga perjudicada, una novia ciega es una gran noticia para los paparazzis y harán lo imposible por encontrarte in fraganti, o que por lo menos lo parezca..- _

_- No es mi novia – casi gruñí, me sentía impotente- es solo una amiga de la familia, nada más- ¿era eso? ¿nada más? ni yo me lo creía. _

_- Lo que digas, pero solo te pido que tengas cuidado- lo escuché murmurar algo más pero no le presté mucha atención, pendiente de las fotos que había en mis manos. _

Si, me sentía un ser despreciable, recordando la sorpresa que Bella había denotado en su precioso rostro, y posteriormente, el dolor que mi indiferencia le causaba, era algo verdaderamente insoportable, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, ella no podía verse perjudicada por mi culpa, ella no, no importaba si me convertía en una basura en el proceso.

Me sentía frustrado, ¿sería que los paparazzis jamás me iban a dejar en paz? Está bien, lo concedo, eran parte de la carrera que elegí, pero ¿tenían que meterse tanto en mi vida como para perjudicarla de aquella forma? ¿cuántas personas más alejarían de mi?

Di varias vueltas en la cama, completamente enfadado con ellos, pero sobre todo conmigo mismo, enfadado en primer lugar por poner en peligro al ser más bueno, valiente y leal que había conocido en mi vida, y todo debido a lo que yo era, y en segundo lugar, enfadado por ser consciente de que para salvarla de mi mismo debería herirla en el proceso, hacerle creer que yo no la quería cerca, que ella no significaba absolutamente nada para mi.

Pero ¿sería capaz de hacer aquello? Y sobre todo ¿le afectaría a ella que lo hiciera? Y me recorrió una ola de calor por la columna al recordar las arrugas de preocupación que se habían depositado en su blanca frente al escuchar mis frías palabras, y sobre todo la manera en la que se había encogido, como si hubiera recibido un golpe...

No, ya no podía pensar más en ello, no podría arriesgarme, debería ser fuerte, debería poder tener la capacidad de hacer aquello que no me resultaría para nada fácil, no ahora que la conocía, que era capaz de ver la dulzura de su personalidad, la calidez de su ser..

_si quería salvarla..._

_....debería convertirme en un monstruo.... _

_...aunque perdiera mi alma en el camino..._

_.._

* * *

**N/A**

¡Hola! Lo siento, se que me he tardado, pero tuve problemas con _El trasto _(mi lamentable, arcaica pero fiel computadora), gracias x sus hermosos reviews. tengo q admitir q el cap. no salió como queria, ni modo..

PRISGPE-

Kelda Ylonen Cullen-

AkHaNe

chiiocullen

miadharu28

aridenere

emic

ammyriddle

Carmen Cullen 116

Amelie 666

izhavo

flowersswan

Abril

ERZSËBETH

Vanepattz

anis weasley

Angel0607

sallan – ¿¡Cómo crees q te diria eso!? Jaja, no, ni lo pienses, vas a tener q ser paciente y esperar hasta el final, además, para serte sincera... ni yo misma lo se.

Gracias a todos ellos por sus reviews, son mi combustible para seguir escribiendo, de veras.

Entonces me despido.. nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo. Que tengan una linda semana. ;)

Salute.

**-SHYKA-CHAN-**

.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es obra de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**/**Te guiaré en las sombras**\** .

.

_**Capítulo VII**_

**.**

**.**

"_**Jacob"**_

**Bella Pov's**

No me sentía mal

_Mentirosa_

No tenía ganas de llorar

_mentirosa_

no, en absoluto, ¿por qué habría de sentirme así? ¿tenía alguna razón?

_Si._

- ¿Quieres un trago Bella? – me gritó Alice una vez que estuvimos en la barra. Asentí rápidamente, no me vendría mal un trago.

Me sentía algo confundida, había mucho humo, y la música estaba a todo volumen, era algo molesto a mis oídos ahora más sensibles, pero por lo menos lograba distraerme.

Teníamos los parlantes cerca por lo que sentía las vibraciones de la música dentro de mi cuerpo.

Emmet y Rosalie fueron expulsados a la pista de baile por los otros dos, me hubiese gustado ver a Emmet bailar, debía ser de lo más chistoso ver a semejante oso moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Luego de unos instantes Alice depositó un vaso en mis manos, sin decirme de qué se trataba, solo esperaba que no fuera algo demasiado fuerte, nunca fui muy resistente al alcohol, con decir que en un cumpleaños me había emborrachado con un vasito de frisé...

Me lo tomé de un saque e hice una mueca al final, estaba fuerte. Pude escuchar las risas ahogadas por la música de Jasper y Alice.

Sentí que se me coloreaban las mejillas, era increíble la velocidad con la que aquella bebida hacía sus efectos en mí.

- ¿Alice?– escuché la voz de un hombre cerca de nosotros.

- ¡Hey Jacob!, ¿qué haces aquí?- la aguda voz de Alice intentaba alzarse sobre la música.

- Distendiéndome un poco, vine con Seth y algunos más, están de aquél lado ¿y tu?- su voz era grave y ronca, pero se notaba a la perfección de que su portador era alguien joven.

- Salida en grupo, queríamos ver como era el lugar..-

- Está bueno, es bastante completo- Aseguró él.

- Si, pensábamos ir a estrenar la pista de baile, Emmet ya está allí, está con Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper...-

- ¿Jasper? Uh, disculpa, no te había visto, ¿Edward vino con ustedes?- preguntó, aunque tuve la sensación de que él ya conocía la respuesta.

Al parecer ellos negaron en silencio.

- Vale, es Edward... – dijo bromenado- ¿y ella es...?- ¿se estaba refiriendo a mi?

- Oh, lo lamento, no los presenté- se disculpó Alice- Jacob ella es Bella, Bella...Jacob, él es el representante de Edward- _Edward, Edward, Edward, ¿_no podían dejar de nombrarlo?

**Alice POV'S**

Le hicimos señas a Jacob para que entendiera que ella no podía ver, señalándonos los ojos y negando. El asintió solemnemente sin mostrar sorpresa alguna ¿mi hermano ya le habría hablado de ella?.

- Hola Bella, un gusto conocerte- le dijo para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla, me pareció ver que ella se sonrojaba, pero no se si era producto del trago que recién le había traído o a causa de la vergüenza, de todas maneras, ella siempre se sonrojaba.

- Gracias, igualmente- dijo ella, algo tímida.

Los dos se pusieron a intentar hablar por sobre el ruido, Bella no parecía estar incómoda, por el contrario, y Jacob no dejaba de sonreír, aunque sabía bien que ella no podría verlo.

Miré a Jazz con gesto cómplice. Tanto él como yo habíamos notado la mirada de Jacob, quien parecía gustarle Bella, y cómo no habría de hacerlo, ella estaba preciosa, aunque aun podía notar un deje de tristeza en su mirada, y creía conocer al culpable.

- Jazz, ¿qué te parece si vamos a dar algunas vueltas?- le dije agarrando su brazo para luego depositarle un beso en la mejilla, entendió el código y contestó fuerte.

- Claro cielo, Bella ¿te molesta quedarte un segundo con Jacob?- le preguntó, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos.

- No Jasper, para nada-

- No tardaremos mucho Bella, quedas en buenas manos- le dije abiertamente- ah, y por cierto, él no es ningún _mutante_- le aseguré en el oído, ella asintió con una sonrisa. y Jazz y yo nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

**Bella Povs **

No era fácil sentirse incómoda con este chico, rellenaba todos los silencios con graciosas historias y comentarios espontáneos. A veces sentía que me sonrojaba al sentir su aliento cálido cerca de mi cara, entonces el se apartaba, haciendo algún chiste acerca de la manera que me sonrojaba por cualquier motivo.

- Igual te hace ver más bonita- dijo en tono confidente, acercándose de nuevo, y yo nuevamente enrojecía como un tomate.

Era probable que el alcohol tuviera parte de la culpa de que el calor se acumulara en mi cara con más frecuencia, y también por sentirme, a cada minuto que pasaba más y más distendida, o quizás era por el simple hecho de que estar acompañada por Jacob era bastante agradable.

- ¿Te gustaría salir un minuto a despejarnos? – dijo colocando una de sus enormes manotas en mi brazo desnudo, era increíblemente calida.

- Claro- le dije con una sonrisa, no lo conocía, pero si Alice confiaba en él, yo lo haría.

Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo, y yo me dejé arrastrar por él, noté en ese momento que el era bastante más alto que yo, hasta más que Edward si no me equivocaba.

A medida que caminábamos me alegré enormemente de alejarme de esos parlantes poderosos que por poco y no me agujeréan los tímpanos, lo único que me faltaba, que ahora me quedara sorda.

Cuando salimos, una corriente de aire frío me golpeó y me apegué inconscientemente al enorme pecho de él, quien lo que menos hizo fue atinar a apartarme, por el contrario, me sostuvo con más fuerza.

Esperaba que no confundiera las cosas y se creyera que yo quería algo con él, no es que me desagradara, claro que no, pero no lo conocía lo suficiente como para desear algo más que no fuera su amistad.

- Soy buena estufa, ¿a que sí?- dijo luego de que nos hayamos alejado un poco del lugar y me indicara dónde sentarme, sin dejar de abrazarme, ahora podíamos hablar sin gritar. Yo no pude evitar reírme del tono que había utilizado para hablar.

- ¡Claro!, deberías buscar trabajo de eso, apuesto que ganarías una fortuna- me reí , y sentí las vibraciones de su pecho al soltar el también una carcajada.

- No lo creo, gano bastante bien de lo que hago- dijo, y noté un matiz extraño en su voz. De repente recordé de qué trabajaba, o más bien, para quién trabajaba, y decidí abandonar el tema.

Aún no me sentía lista como para hablar acerca de él, aunque una parte de mí quería averiguar más, me interesaba saber cómo actuaba él en el trabajo, si se portaba de la manera amable y dulce como cuando me había ayudado en la noche anterior, o si por el contrario, era seco y frío como la última vez que había escuchado su voz, demasiado cortante como para que me permitiera relacionarla con el otro Edward, con el Edward que hacía que me estremeciera ante su presencia, que me revolotearan mariposas en la barriga cada vez que.... ¿¡Qué!?. Dios, si que estaba fuerte esa bebida, esa era la última vez que ingería algo con alcohol, ya me estaba haciendo pensar en cualquier cosa.

- Asi que...¿Viniste con tus amigos?- le pregunté orientando la conversación hacia otro lado, pero irremediablemente, volvimos al mismo tema.

- Si, con los del estudio de sonido donde siempre trabajamos con Edward, son chicos de confianza, los conocemos hace ya bastante tiempo, además Seth, el sonidista, es mi primo segundo, es un as con la consola, y eso que apenas está terminando el secundario.-

- ¿En serio? Wau, debe ser bastante bueno- le dije, intentando aparentar todo el interés posible, pero el no se lo tragó.

- No te interesa para nada ¿verdad? – dijo, haciendo que me sonrojara avergonzada.

- N, noo es eso, es solo que... preferiría hablar de un tema que no estuviera relacionado con Edw..- y me callé, nuevamente avergonzada por haber dicho eso. ¿por qué tenía que haber tomado de ese maldito vaso? Ahora no era capaz de refrenar mi lengua.

Escuché su risa entre dientes.

- Así que es eso, ¿Qué te hizo? No me digas que se comportó borde contigo-

No le respondí ¿Es que era tan evidente?

- No te sientas mal, el siempre ha sido, bueno, casi siempre desde que lo conozco, el cambió mucho desde que...- y se cayó de golpe, un incómodo silencio se produjo.

- ¿Por qué te callaste?- le pregunté, con la duda aguijoneándome.

- Es que no me corresponde hablar de eso, Edward no quiere- dijo rápidamente, y me pareció escucharlo nervioso- ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo llevas _el asunto_?- cambió rápidamente de tema, justo ahora cuando más quería hablar de el.

- Cuando dices "asunto" te refieres a...- le dije, con la frase inconclusa, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que quería decir.

- Al hecho de que ahora seas un topo, por supuesto- vale, este tipo no tenía nada de tacto, pero eso estaba bien, era peor que la gente tuviera miedo a hablar del tema o se sintiera incómoda. Me reí.

- Vaya, gracias, pero creo que me gusta más que la gente me llame murciélago, por nada en particular, es cuestión de gustos- le dije irónica, pero riéndome suavemente.

- Vale, ya entendí, lamento lo de topo, aunque los murciélagos me suenan bastantes fríos, por lo menos los topos tienen todo ese pelaje, además, admítelo, son más lindos- si, decididamente no tenía ni pizca de tacto-

-Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito...- le dije

- Dijo una vieja que se comía los mocos- bromeó

- Eww, Jacob, eso es asqueroso- lo codee.

- Justamente- rió

- Ok.. hablemos de otra cosa- propuse.

- Bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

- Emm...- cavilé- cuéntame de ti, dime cómo reí internamente, parecía que estábamos hablando por Mensseger o algo así.

- ¿Quieres que me describa?-

- Exacto-. Asentí

- Mmm... de acuerdo- noté un matiz de diversión en su voz, me pregunté qué se traería entre manos- como habrás notado soy alto, 1,95 para ser exacto...-

- ¿¡Mides casi dos metros!?- exclamé asombrada interrumpiéndole. vale, ya había notado que era _alto_, pero demonios, ¡Era enorme!, me pasaba por treinticinco cm. – ¡Wau!, eres..bueno..alto-

- No Bella, tu eres muy bajita- se burló- ¿Cuánto mides? ¿1,40, 1..50?- y lo escuché reírse por lo bajo, volví a codear su duro pecho, era divertido, y además, podía apostar que me dolía más a mí que a él.

- 1,60 Jacob, 1,60 y a mucha honra- le aclaré fingiendo ofenderme.

- Vale, eso es otra cosa- dijo sarcástico.

- Será mejor que continúes con tu descripción Jacob- le avisé.

- No te enojes Bella, solo es una broma..- me mantuve seria, conteniéndome, si me reía el continuaría regodeándose.- ok, continuemos.. tengo el pelo púrpura, múltiples piercings en toda mi cara, cinco en la lengua, diez en cada ceja y los otros treinta en el resto de mi cara, mi ojos son amarillos de día y fucsia de noche, como ahora..-

Rodé los ojos

- Jake, se serio- me quejé, pero esta vez no pude evitar que mi risa fluyera.

- Oye, me ofendes, pero sobre todo, ¡Lastimas mi pobre corazón!, no creí que justamente tú, de entre todos, me discriminaras por ser..-

- ¡Jake! - lo volví a codear. En vez de quejarse, se rió.

- Vale, vale, me atrapaste, lo de los piercings no es verdad-

- Eres un inmaduro- rodé los ojos nuevamente meneando la cabeza con resignación.

- Oh, lo siento señorita madura- se burló- no todos podemos ser como tú, algunos preferimos ser eternamente niños.. -

- Tienes el complejo de Peter Pan-

- Es posible, pero déjame decirte que no soy el único-

- Te creo- enseguida se me vino a la mente el rostro de Emmet. – pero aún no me has dicho cómo eres.. _de verdad_- aclaré.

- Ok, solo quería parecer un poco más interesante...-

- Mas aterrador querrás decir- le interrumpí, él se rió.

- Es que de verdad, no llamo la atención para nada- fruncí el ceño, en disconformidad- vale, aparte de mi altura.. soy completamente normal, tengo el pelo negro relativamente largo, aunque siempre lo mantengo atado en una coleta, el color de mis ojos es castaño, mi piel, a pesar de las burlas de mis amigos por mi apellido Black, no es negra, mas bien cobriza, y.. bueno, eso es todo, no se que más decirte.-

Me mantuve un momento en silencio, mientras intentaba imaginármelo, y tenía una vaga idea, pero había algo que quería experimentar, siempre lo había visto en las películas o en alguna que otra serie, pero nunca supe si de verdad eso ayudaba, pero tampoco lo sabría si no lo intentaba.

- Jake- lo llamé, aunque estaba segura de que mantenía su mirada en mí, suena raro, pero era capaz de sentir cuando alguien me estaba mirando. Aunque esto ya había venido conmigo desde el nacimiento, no tenía nada que ver con mi ceguera.- yo.. quisiera saber si.. bueno, si yo podría..- mi cara se acaloraba más a cada momento, no tenía idea muy bien cómo debía pedírselo, o si a él le molestaría.

No me dejó terminar y colocó mis manos en su cara, mis mejillas ardían cuando escuché su risa burlona, y lo primero que pude notar fueron sus labios carnosos estirarse ampliamente, los delineé con la punta de mis dedos y me pareció sentirlo estremecerse, aunque probablemente tuviera que ver con el viento frío que nos rodeaba.

A medida que me deslizaba por su piel pude apreciar perfectamente su suavidad, era verdaderamente sedosa, y con su color cobrizo seguramente sería hermosa.

Toqué sus pómulos pronunciados apoyando mi palma en sus mejillas, no tenía la piel fría como yo creía.

- Ayy Bella, tienes las manos heladas- se quejó, pero no apartó la cara.

- Lo siento- me disculpé avergonzada y como él no me dijo que me detuviera, proseguí con mi tarea.

Su nariz no era ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeña, normal.

Ascendí hasta llegar a sus ojos, que mantuvo cerrados, toqué sus tersos párpados, pude apreciar sus largas pestañas, delineé sus finas cejas, acaricié su amplia frente y me deslicé por los costados de su cara hasta llegar al mentón, perfectamente cuadrado, hasta finalizar en su barbilla, que para mi incredulidad, tenía una particular redondez infantil.

Volví a ascender para tocarle el pelo, pero recordé enseguida que lo tenía atado. Me mordí el labio, no me gustaba quedarme con la duda.

- S-sería mucho pedir si...-

Nuevamente no me dejó acabar y guió mi mano, pequeña en la de él, hasta llegar a la coleta, e hizo que se la sacara, no estaba muy ajustada, por lo que no tuve problemas. Una vez quitada, la ajusté en mi muñeca, y le estiré y acomodé el pelo, lacio y suave, que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros.

Resultado de mi inspección:

Como había dicho Alice, Jake no tenía absolutamente NADA de mutante.

No me di cuenta de nuestra cercanía hasta que noté su cálida respiración en mi rostro, ni de su particular olor a madera, el que me recordaba al viaje que alguna vez hicimos con Charlie y Renee a la ciudad donde se crió mi padre, Forks, y a la casa donde estuvimos en ese tiempo, rodeada de aquel misterioso bosque en el que me gustaba perderme y por lo tanto, poner histérica a mi atolondrada madre.

Suspiré, me gustaba su olor familiar, y aunque sabía que lo correcto sería apartarme, no tenía las ganas ni la intención de hacerlo, él tenía el aroma de mejores tiempos, de tiempos en los que tenía una familia que me amaba y confortaba, una familia unida y cálida, la familia que jamás podré recuperar.

Porque _ella_ ya no estaba, la mujer que me dio la vida se había ido para no volver. Lo último que recordaría de ella sería su sonrisa luego de darme un beso en la frente y abrazarme, para luego girarse y entrar en el túnel que la llevaría al avión, al viaje del que no regresaría jamás.

- ¿Bella?- escuché su voz preocupada, y su mano limpió algo en mi mejilla, ¿Una lágrima quizás? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la había derramado. - ¿Estás bien preciosa?- me preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Eh?, si si, yo..no, es solo que.. solo son recuerdos, no es nada- le aseguré sin mucha convicción, cuánto la extrañaba a _ella, _cuánta falta me hacía, sobre todo en esos momentos, cuando más la necesitaba.¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta?.

Sentí sus brazos forzudos deslizarse por mi torso y aferrarme a su cuerpo duro y cálido, yo escondí mi cara en su pecho, inhalando un poco más de él,

_casa casa _

me decía mi mente, él acarició mi cabello y yo volví a suspirar.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, mientras yo sentía que me abandonaba poco a poco a la completa calma, ¿Cómo podía sentirme tan a gusto con alguien que apenas conocía? ¿Era posible eso?

Si, era posible, pues yo había tenido esta sensación de hogar solo con dos personas en mi vida, y una de ellas ya no estaba conmigo.

- Gracias- le susurré. Apenas separándome.

- No hay de qué- podía notar la sonrisa en su voz. Yo también sonreí. - ¿Y? Aún no me has dicho el resultado de tus pesquisas- dijo en tono gracioso.

- Oh, cierto- reí suavemente- no estás nada mal Jake, tengo que admitirlo, aunque ya sabes lo que dicen, no cuenta mucho la opinión de un ciego-

- Bueno, pero por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que a los topos si les gustaría- se rió- ah no, cierto, a los murciélagos- se corrigió

Lo golpeé débilmente con mi puño en el pecho.

- Idiota, deja de molestar ya con esos chistes si no quieres que este simple murciélago se convierta en un vampiro-

-¡Uy, qué miedo!, Bella la vampiro- se rió y yo hice una mueca con la boca, mostrando los dientes, y mis supuesto "colmillos"- eres aterradora-.

- ¿Más aterradora que el Jacob interesante?-

- Definitivamente-

.

.

.

-¿Y Bella? ¿Cómo lo has pasado?, o la pregunta correcta sería..¿qué tanto ha pasado?-

Qué raro de Alice.

Ya estábamos en la sala, holgazaneando un poco en el sofá, Jasper y Rosalie habían ido a preparar el café, y mientras tanto: el mayor entretenimiento de la noche...

Todo el camino a casa tuve que soportar una sarta de indirectas al estilo Cullen, es decir, más directas imposibles.

Emmet, Jasper y Alice se habían confabulado para echarse unos comentarios bastante molestos acerca de mi nueva amistad con Jacob.

Aunque no los culpo (demasiado), si yo hubiese encontrado a alguna amiga abrazada con un tipo que apenas conoce también la hubiese gastado un poquito. Pero como usualmente ocurre, en materia de molestar a Bella, estos chicos no conocen límites.

La única que permanecía relativamente en silencio (aunque no se me escaparon sus risitas entre dientes) fue Rosalie, que me hizo el favor de no echar más leña al fuego.

Aunque, claro, solo con lo de los otros tres esto estaba a punto de convertirse en el mismísimo infierno.

- Ya basta Alice, te dije que no pasó nada, solo hablamos un poco- le dije serenamente, aunque sentía que la venita de mi frente estaba a punto de estallar.

y para colmo estaban los aullidos de Emmet, que se asemejaba perfectamente a un adolescente de preparatoria con las hormonas alteradas- ¡Ya basta Emmet! ¿¡Puedes dejar de hacer esos sonidos!?- Dios, me iban a volver loca.

- Ejem..claro Bella.- oí pasos, por supuesto ¿Por qué Emmet se abstendría de sus bromas? Por Rosalie, por supuesto.

- Asi que Jacob ¿Eh Bella?- dijo Jasper con un tono que no me agradó para nada.

- ¿Asi que Jacob qué Jasper?-

- No critico tu elección Bella, no te confundas, me parece que es un buen chico, un tanto impulsivo, pero si tu lo quieres ninguno de nosotros piensa oponerse- y se rió, yo sentía como a cada segundo que pasaba mi cara se acaloraba más y más.

- Oh Dios, ya déjenla en paz, comienza a preocuparme el color que está tomando- dijo Rosalie sin intención de bromear. De todas formas los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

- Ja-Ja-Ja- reí secamente-

- Yo creo que se veían muy tiernos juntos, y tú parecías más animada...- dijo Alice en un tono que no pude reconocer- me parece perfecto que busques a un chico que te levante el ánimo cuando lo necesites Bella, y el parece ser ese tipo de chicos-

- Es cierto Bella, aparte, tengo que decirte que él parecía muy interesado,¿Te pidió para salir verdad?- Ahora hablaba Rosalie, en el mismo tono extraño que Alice, allí había gato encerrado..

- Eh.. si, me dijo para salir este viernes, de todos modos dijo que llamaría..- admití.

- Eso es perfecto Bella,- dijo Alice, particularmente entusiasmada- verás que la pasarás genial, yo misma me encargaré de que todo salga perfecto y...-

Se escuchó un sonoro portazo que me sobresaltó, a pesar de haber venido del piso superior.

Y luego todo quedó en silencio.

_¿Qué me había perdido?_

....

* * *

**N/A**

¡Buenas buenas! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo fatal por un lado, porque El trasto está nuevamente en reparación, pero ni modo, le robé un poco la compu a mi hermano para subir este cap. (q bueno q siempre guardo mis escritos en disquets, si, todavía existen, y es lo único q sirve con El trasto, asi que imaginense..) Pero por otro lado estoy feliz, ¡ya estoy en vacaciones de invierno! (adelantadas por la gripe A en Argentina) y voy a poder escribir todo lo q quiera y hasta la hora q quiera...

En fin... se que a algunas no les va a gustar para nada el acercamiento con Jacob, hay muchas que lo odian, yo por mi parte no tengo nada contra él, pero no se preocupen, y no se olviden que este es un fic de Edward y Bella, asi q no dramaticen.

Para los que están esperando la acción, don't worry dentro de poco la verán.

Primero vamos a hacer sufrir un poquito a Edward por ese complejo de superman que tiene y que solo empeora las cosas..

Infinitas gracias por sus reviews a:

AkHaNe

PRISGPE

miadharu28

aridenere

izhavo

tachita

elise

Amelie 666

Carmen Cullen 116

chiiocullen

analhicullen

mafer de cullen

magie cullen

marieswan

¿Qué dicen? ¿Este capitulo vale un review?

.

No sean malitos y denle al Go.

Cuídense.

.

**.****SHYKA-CHAN****.**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es obra de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**.**

**/**Te guiaré en las sombras**\** .

.

_**Capítulo VIII**_

**.**

**.**

"_**Mi problema llamado Edward Cullen"**_

.

.

**Edward pov's**

Era lo único que me faltaba

De algún modo debía de haber previsto que algo así pasaría. Era obvio, ella era más que simplemente bonita, y de verdad que Alice no había ayudado en nada vistiéndola así.

Pero ¡Diablos! tenía ganas de matar a Jacob Black.

Era bueno en lo suyo, no podía negarlo, tenía ese nosequé para relacionarse con la gente y caer bien, era atrevido y un tanto impulsivo, pero..¿Tenía que meterse con Ella? ¿Justamente con _Ella_?

Una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía que de no haber sido él, hubiese sido cualquier otro. De una u otra manera algo así sucedería, y yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, no tendría que hacer nada para evitarlo...

Oh, pero jamás hubiese esperado que esta repentina ola de ira se apoderase de mí, esto claramente no estaba en mis planes.

¿Tan difícil se me iba a hacer intentar alejarme de ella? ¿Cuánto había pasado...cinco horas y ya dudaba de si iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para cumplir con la regla que me había autoimpuesto?

_Vamos, tu eres más fuerte que eso Edward_. Me alentaba patéticamente a mi mismo.

Pateé una de mis zapatillas que rodó hasta debajo de la cama y me dejé caer en ella, exhausto.

Si ella no fuera tan buena, si él no fuera tan aprovechador, si Alice no fuera tan cooperativa, y si yo no fuera tan..._egoísta.._

_¿Egoísta?._

.

**Bella pov's**

.

Por esa noche me prohibí terminantemente pensar en Edward Cullen, no quería seguir creándome historias y bajar aún más mi autoestima, prefería esperar hasta el día siguiente y aclarar con él las cosas.

Entendería si había tenido un mal día, digo, todos los tenemos, y también tenemos derecho a estar de mal humor, y si ese fuera el caso, me gustaría invitarlo a hablar conmigo, deseaba que él confiara en mí, porque algo me decía que él no era de esas personas que cuentan sus problemas, y en ocasiones, y yo lo sabía muy bien, esto te podía jugar una mala pasada.

Me di media vuelta en la cama y me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Esa noche soñé con Edward- cuando no - pero fue un sueño que me dejó un mal sabor.

Al comienzo fue como siempre, él y su maravilloso rostro, sus ojos verdes brillantes, con sentimiento, sus facciones preocupadas, era un buen sueño, pero de repente apareció aquel otro Edward, el de mirada fría y palabras cortantes.

Me daba la espalda y se alejaba de mi, entonces yo lo seguía, llamándolo, pero él ni siquiera parecía percatarse, y cuando yo ya me sentía frustrada y algo triste al darme cuenta de que aunque lo llamara el no respondería y que cada vez parecía estar más y más lejos de mí, unos brazos forzudos me rodearon, susurrándome con la voz grave de Jake

- El siempre ha sido así.. bueno, _casi _siempre-

_casi_

y fue ahí cuando la inminente pregunta brotó de mis labios

-¿casi?-

Entonces todo se desvaneció y me desperté, nuevamente en la oscuridad.

El radioreloj me dijo que eran las once y media de la mañana.

Me resultó extraño que Alice no me hubiese ido a despertar. Entonces recordé que me había dicho la noche anterior, que ese día debía ir a verificar algunos anteproyectos para algún evento importante a la oficina que habían montado con Esme en el centro de la ciudad, y que regresaría a eso de las cuatro.

Eso era un alivio de verdad, no es que me molestara su presencia, todo lo contrario, pero necesitaba empezar a valerme por mí misma, y para eso antes que nada debía practicar, solamente esperaba no lastimarme demasiado en el proceso.

Lo primero que hice fue tomarme una ducha, ya sabía donde estaba cada cosa asi que no se me hizo problemático, como no había llevado a Jorge, tuve particular cuidado en no tropezarme con el peligrosísimo escalón que quedaba a medio camino.

Me alivió enormemente que Alice hubiese dejado preparado cada conjunto de ropa que combinaba en cada percha, eso me ahorró muchísimo tiempo, y sobre todo, una segura puesta en ridículo, si no era buena eligiendo qué ponerme cuando tenía la vista intacta, ni siquiera habría que aclarar cómo era sin ella.

Tomé el conjunto que se me hizo más normal, era un jean con una camiseta de modal, no tenía ni idea de qué colores eran, pero mientras taparan lo que tendrían que tapar, todo estaba bien. Finalmente, tomé unas zapatillas negras de tela que le había pedido especialmente a Alice que me dejara a mano, ya que además de combinar con todo, eran de lo más cómodas.

Cuando terminé me sentí sumamente satisfecha, me había vestido sin inconvenientes, por lo menos que yo notara, y sin necesitar la ayuda de nadie -en el proceso, claro está, no contaba la pre ayuda de Alice-.

Tomé a Jorge, que reposaba en la mesita de luz y salí nuevamente de mi cuarto, me percaté del silencio que dominaba la casa, seguramente cada uno estaría con sus obligaciones.

_Claro Bella, no pueden estar pendientes de tí todo el tiempo, ellos también tienen una vida... me corrijo, ellos sí tienen una vida. _

Entonces recordé que Alice me había dicho que Charlie dejó un mensaje en el contestador en el teléfono de la casa el día anterior, cuando yo estaba aún en la sesión de compras con el duendecillo. Asi que fui directo al teléfono que reposaba en la pared del pasillo, justo al lado de una maseta y arriba de una mesita que tenía lo que parecía ser un cuaderno, o quizás una agenda.

Apreté el 5, allí habían dejado guardado el número de mi padre para cuando quisiera hablar con él. Era increíble cómo pensaban en cada detalle, eso hizo que una onda cálida me atravesara, el sentirse tan cuidada era de verdad algo agradable.

Se escuchaba el tono de llamada del otro, ¿Estarían en casa? Si, tenían que estarlo, por lo menos no creo que Charlie se hubiese marchado a algún lado con su salud aún delicada, entonces.. ¿Estaría Charlie bien? Comencé a preocuparme cuando al octavo tono nadie respondía, estaba por cortar y llamar de nuevo cuando alguien levantó el tubo del otro lado. Se escuchaban risas de fondo.

- ¿Diga?- Esa era la voz de Charlie, suspiré de alivio, parecía contento.

- Hola papá- le dije, con una inevitable sonrisa en la boca.

- ¿Bells?-

- Si papá, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

- Bien princesa, ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo te tratan allí? ¿Estás cómoda? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación, me vinieron unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo, en ese momento caí en la cuenta de lo mucho que le echaba de menos.

- Estoy muy bien papá, no te preocupes, aquí me tratan de maravilla, son todos muy buenos conmigo- Bueno, había una persona..- ¿Y como anda todo por allí? Pareces contento, ¿Qué hacías?-

- Ah hija, ¿A que no sabes quien está aquí?, ¿Recuerdas a Harry y Sue Clearwater, los que se habían mudado a Atlanta hacía unos años?-

- Si, los recuerdo- Harry siempre había sido compañero de Charlie y se había criado los dos en Forks, eran muy amigos, y yo solía jugar con sus hijos cuando era una niña, no recordaba muy bien sus nombres, creo que la niña se llamaba Leah, ahora tendría más o menos mi edad.

- Pues están aquí de visita, compraron unas pizzas, ibamos a ver un partido de los Rangers- volví a sonreir, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a Charlie tan animado.

- Cuanto me alegra papá, de verdad, pero ten cuidado con la sal, ya sabes lo que dijo el médico-

- Ya se, ya se Bells, no te preocupes,ah, Vicki te manda saludos-

- Dile que gracias- le dije de mala gana, por lo menos Victoria estaba haciendo que mi padre fuera feliz, eso era todo lo que le pedía.

- Se lo diré, cuidate mucho Bells, a ver cuando te pasas por aquí ¿vale?, te extraño.-

- yo también te extraño pa, ve a ver el partido, y tu también cuídate mucho.-

- Lo haré, te quiero Bells- Se le notaba la emoción en la voz, y se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

- Yo también te quiero papá, mucho- le dije, intentando con todas mis fuerzas de que mi voz no se quebrara y que él no se preocupara.- Adios, luego hablamos- le dije y corté antes de que dijera algo más que me hicieran saltar las lágrimas, últimamente estaba demasiado sensible.

Me quedé unos segundos allí de pié, esperando a calmarme, me ponía tan feliz que mi padre estuviera feliz y acompañado, eso le haría muy bien a su corazón, pero por otro lado me sentía algo triste de no tenerlo aquí, él era la única prueba de que la familia que me crió y me hizo tan feliz en mis años de infancia no había sido una alucinación mía, un recuerdo implantado.

Suspiré y avancé cautelosamente hasta la cocina – escalón de por medio- y el aroma de Edward llegó a mi en el acto. No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, y querer volver sobre mis pasos, pero sabía que ese comportamiento cobarde no serviría de nada, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo.

Parecía que estaba tomando el desayuno o algo, ya que se escuchaba el tintineo que producía al revolver con la cucharita.

- Bbuenos días Edward- me salió la voz algo temblorosa y me sentí una estúpida, esperaba que no lo notara.

El tintineo se detuvo y pasaron dos interminables minutos hasta que el sonido recomenzó.

Yo ya sentía que la garganta se me obstruía, herida y molesta, me las arreglé para llegar hasta la heladera.

¿Por qué no me contestaba? Ni que le hubiese pedido todavía una explicación, solamente lo había saludado, ¿Era tan complicado para él mostrar aunque sea un poco de amabilidad?, ni siquiera estar de un pésimo humor justificaba eso . En ese momento supe que de ser esta la situación, hoy no obtendría respuesta alguna.

Está bien, no sabía cual era su problema, pero si planeaba ignorarme yo no me quedaría atrás, ni que lo necesitara.

Tomé el jugo de naranja que recordaba estaba en un compartimento, a la izquierda. fui hasta donde estaban los vasos y esta vez tomé la precaución de seleccionar uno de plástico que Alice había dejado al alcance. Me serví con el mayor de los cuidados el jugo y avance a paso de tortuga hasta la mesada.

Debía de resultar muy graciosa a la vista, yo no se cómo él no se reía, pero a esta altura, ni siquiera estaba segura de si él estaba tan cuerdo como creía.

Luego de dejar el jugo a salvo en la mesada, me puse a pensar dónde había dicho Alice que estaban las galletitas y esas cosas.

Evalué la opción de solicitar la ayuda de Edward, pero si ni siquiera había querido saludarme, no creía que quisiera auxiliarme, y no me importaba, yo podía valereme perfectamente por mí misma, no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie, y menos de la suya.

_Si, claro, ¿A quien intentas engañar Bella? ¿No te han dicho que no es sabio engañarse a uno mismo..?_

Callé a mi voz interna, sabía que tenía razón, pero jamás lo admitiría.

Comencé a repasar mentalmente la cocina mientras me desplazaba por ella, tanteando, había dejado a Jorge sobre la mesada.

_"A ver, en los cajones... no, allí solo hay utensilios, en la encimera.. no, en los compartimentos inferiores, no, ahí están las reservas de comida, en los compartimentos superiores, podría ser..."_

- ¿Qué buscas?- su voz brusca me acobardó y me quedé quieta un segundo antes de responder.

- ¿Llas ggalletitas?- sonó como a pregunta, y..¿Desde cuando era también tartamuda?

- Siéntate, yo te las busco- Hubiese parecido una actitud amable de no haber sido porque por su tono cortante de voz daba a entender que alguien le estaba amenazando con un arma en su cabeza para hacerme ese favor.

Volví hasta mi lugar intentado que su comportamiento no me afectara, todavía no tenía mis respuestas, pero por el momento esperaría a que el antiguo Edward regresara, si es que lo hacía.

No pasaron más de cuatro segundos hasta que mi mano izquierda, que estaba apoyada sobre la mesada, sintiera la lata de galletas rozarla.

- Gra..cias- dije, intentando que la cordialidad no abandonara mi pobre voz.

No dijo nada y yo me dispuse a seguir con mi plan de ignorarlo mientras tomaba mi desayuno.

El silencio que había no era ese cómodo que se produce cuando las personas disfrutan de sus alimentos en compañía, no, era más bien ese otro, el que hace que las personas se apresuren lo más que puedan, y en ocasiones se atraganten con tal de terminar con esa tortura.

Y finalmente terminó, le di mi último sorbo al jugo de naranja y me dispuse a dejar cada cosa en su lugar hasta que, cuando no, mi torpeza natural dio la nota. Me tropecé con Dios sabe qué y fui a parar con vaso y todo al suelo.

- Auch- había evitado que mi cara diera con el suelo colocando mis codos debajo, y dejando que la mayoría de mi doloroso peso cayera sobre ellos.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para enderezarme cuando sentí que dos manos fuertes me tomaron por debajo de los hombros y me alzaron con destreza, poniéndome nuevamente en pie.

- ¿Qué no puedes ser más cuidadosa?- me increpó Edward de manera inesperadamente ruda.

Yo me quedé helada y con la cara hirviendo por lo menos por dos minutos hasta que no pude evitar contenerme y le repliqué:

- ¿¡Se puede saber que rayos te pasa conmigo!?-

Se quedó mudo mientras yo intentaba adivinar cuál sería su reacción o qué es lo que mostraba su perfecto rostro, o si en sus ojos se verían el hielo del Edward indiferente o el fuego del Edward con emociones.

- No se que quieres decir- me dijo, indiferente, yo tuve que apretar mis puños con fuerza para desviar la rabia, y no dejar que se notara en mi voz.

- Oh vamos Edward, ¿No me saludas? ¡Ni siquiera me hablas!-

- ¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo ahora? ¿Transmitiendo mensajes telepáticos?- preguntó ácido.

- Tu forma de hablar... tu tono de voz- no sabía cómo hacerle entender lo mucho que me fastidiaba que no me dijera que rayos le estaba pasando.

- ¿¡Qué¡? ¿Te molesta?- preguntó, con burla mezclada con una nota de rencor. Noté que se había acercado lo suficiente a mi como para que pudiera sentirle su respiración en mi cara.

Me sorprendió que como cobarde que siempre era, esta vez no haya salido corriendo en ese instante para encerrarme en mi habitación, y que por el contrario, me animara a gritarle en la cara.

- ¡Si! ¡Me molesta!-

- No te preocupes, te haré un favor, no te molestaré más- dijo con la voz más fría y cortante que había escuchado y se alejó de mí para abandonar la cocina.

Me quedé quieta hasta escuchar la puerta de entrada ser azotada con fuerza.

En ese momento sentí cómo una mano invisible se cerraba sobre mi corazón, y la humedad de mis pupilas me hizo reaccionar.

Yo no lloraría por Edward Cullen, si él tenía un problema de actitud no era asunto mío, yo no lo necesitaba, claro que no, esto no me afectaba en nada, era solo la rabia, nada más.

- ¿Bella?- Esme se acercó y se puso justo frente a mí- Oh cielo, pensé que continuabas descansando, no sabía que estabas despierta hasta que escuché los gritos, ¿Estás bien? ¿Edward y tú estaban discutiendo?- colocó sus manos en mis hombros con suavidad.

Entonces un par de lágrimas solitarias se desbordaron de mis ojos.

¡Diablos! ¡Qué débil era!

- Oh querida- murmuró ella con pena y me abrazó maternalmente. Dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras ella me acariciaba el pelo con una dulzura que me hizo recordar a René y sus abrazos. Lloriqueé un poco, me sentía completamente frustrada, no lograba comprender a Edward ni el revoltijo de emociones que él provocaba en mí.

- No le hagas caso cariño, el sólo intenta protegerse- murmuró con esa voz tan tranquilizadora.

- ¿Protegerse? ¿De mí?- aventuré, confundida. ¿Qué podía hacerle yo? Una ciega, torpe y simplona.

- No cielo, de él mismo- respondió y yo levanté la cabeza, aun más confundida- Verás.. él no ha tenido un pasado sentimental muy.. agradable, él no siempre ha sido como es ahora, solitario y frío, esa es solo una coraza que ha construido para que nunca le vuelva a suceder lo que ya le ocurrió en una ocasión. Simplemente está asustado-

Estuve tentada a preguntarle de qué ocasión estaba hablando, pero sabía que si hubiese querido decirlo hubiese hecho más hincapié en ese tema. De todas maneras ya me encargaría de averiguarlo.

- Cuando era pequeño, Edward siempre fue un ser sumamente gentil y cariñoso, que no tenía inconvenientes en mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos y abrir su corazón, pero..- noté que se controlaba para no soltar algo, en vez de continuar formuló una pregunta- ¿Qué harías tú si entregaras tu corazón a alguien y esta persona terminara pisoteándolo?-

Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo.

- Lo guardaría con siete llaves y las tiraría al mar- y entonces lo entendí- Oh-

Edward había sido lastimado y ya no dejaría que lo hicieran de nuevo.

- Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? ¿Por qué actúa así _conmigo_?-

No lo comprendía ¿Qué? ¿Acaso yo le recordaba a aquella estúpida persona que había jugado con su corazón?, ¿Es que ella tendría mis ojos, o mi pelo, o su piel era del pálido del mío? ¿O podía ser que esa persona también fuera ciega? ¡Ya sé! Tal vez era una torpe sin remedio como yo. Eso tenía sentido, quizás por eso había cambiado su actitud justo después del incidente de aquella noche en la que me desmayé ridículamente frente a él, o que él haya reaccionado hace instantes de esa forma tan brusca ante mi tropiezo.

Si, eso era lo que más sentido tenía, y a la vez hizo que se me revolviera el estómago.

Yo era torpe, siempre lo fuí y siempre lo sería, no habría manera de que pudiese evitarlo, y eso quería decir que jamás le agradaría.

Jamás.

La suave risa de Eme hizo que me alejara de mis tristes pero realistas deducciones. Fruncí el ceño sin comprender la causa de su gracia.

- Oh vamos cielo, no me digas que aún no te has dado cuenta, creo que está bastante claro- dijo con suavidad mientras sentía que me acomodaba un mechón detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Que no me diera cuenta de qué?-

- De que obviamente mi pequeño está en..-

- ¡Mamá! ¡Bella! ¡Jorge!- El inoportuno grandullón llegó a nosotros velozmente y nos rodeó con sus forzudos brazos, estrechándonos con fuerza.

Iba a decirle al hercúleo ser que le regalase un poco de aire a mis pulmones cuando Esme se me adelantó.

- Hijo, no..respiramos- Él se rió y afortunadamente nos soltó.

Luego de que Emmet llegara, no tuve oportunidad de hablar con Esme nuevamente, a solas, porque estaba claro que jamás lo haría en su presencia, me daba escalofríos de tan solo imaginarme qué pasaría si él se enterase que yo estaba preguntando sobre su hermano menor, tendría que soportar las burlas marca Emmet por toda mi solitaria vida.

Estuve toda la tarde intentando deducir qué es lo que Esme habría querido decirme, su última frase se me venía a la cabeza una y otra vez...

_- De que obviamente mi pequeño está en..- _

¿Enfadado? ¿Enojado?, eso no hacía falta que me lo dijera, estaba bastante claro, como ella había dicho, él lo había dejado lo suficientemente claro hacía rato, pero la pregunta aún era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado conmigo? ¿Por qué debía protegerse de mi? ¿En qué me parecía yo a esa maldita que lo había dañado?.

No encontraba una respuesta coherente, y por otro lado no podía parar de pensar en él, porque aunque intentara negármelo, él si me importaba, él si afectaba mis emociones, yo si lo necesitaba, a mi si me preocupaba, a mi no me era indiferente.

Jamás en todos mis años había tenido que pasar por esto, jamás me había visto a este nivel de confusión por un muchacho, ni siquiera en mis años de instituto, cuando la mayoría de las chicas se arrastraban detrás de los chicos, saltaban de emoción por ellos, se peleaban con ellos, lloraban por ellos...

¿Justo ahora tenía que pasarme esto? ¿Cuando aún no me había adaptado completamente a mi ceguera, cuando mi vida había dado un completo giro de un día para el otro, y aún no había sido capaz de asimilarlo?.

Porque él me hacía sentir cosas que antes jamás había sentido, todo era completamente nuevo para mi, y a veces me constaba entender que yo seguía siendo la misma Bella, la que jamás hubiese siquiera imaginado que esto llegaría a pasarle, la que no se emocionaba ni se entristecía con facilidad, a la que no le afectaban las palabras de alguien más hasta llegar a las lágrimas, a la que rara vez se percataba de su corazón pues este no latía de la manera desigual como lo hacía ahora, deteniéndose, helado, por un momento, encogiéndose de dolor al otro, y latiendo tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí al otro..

Tanto pensar hizo que me doliera tremendamente la cabeza, asi que le dije a Esme que no comería y que me iría a recostar. Ella estaba preocupada, lo noté en su voz, y me ofreció unas pastillas para la jaqueca o llamar a Carlisle para que me revisara.

Pero me negué a las dos cosas. Ninguna de las dos opciones solucionaría mi problema.

_Mi problema llamado Edward Cullen._

_..._

* * *

.

**N/A**

¡Buenas, buenas! Aquí un nuevo capí tardé, lo se, lo siento..

_¡¡Feliz 100 reviews para todos!!_

Muchísimas gracias a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios:

aridenere

miadharu28

aiiram

analhicullen

CuteMoon

Montse

Carmen Cullen 116

kattiiiH

1107

angelic-layer

Amelie 666

Izhavo

PRISGPE

AkHaNe

Nonita

Marieswan

Rebeeca Cullen- la verdad es que si había subido el cap, pero luego recordé que me faltaba las notas de autor asi que lo eliminé, lo siento, no quise confundirte, gracias por leer.

Nely*

mechiikagome

.

Gracias también, como siempre, a todos ellos que no dejan comentario pero se toman su tiempo para leer. Y a todos los q pusieron a esta historia en favoritos o alertas.

Eso es todo.

Que tengan una hermosa semana. Los quiero.

**.SHYKA-CHAN.**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es obra de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**.**

**/**Te guiaré en las sombras**\** .

.

_**Capítulo IX**_

**.**

**.**

"_**Mentiras patológicas"**_

.

**Bella pov's**

Sentía como si una acopladora se hubiese pasado por sobre mi cabeza, era una sensación horrible, por más que había "dormido"- que en realidad habían sido sólo sueños, demasiado vívidos para mi gusto- no había podido descansar ni un segundo.

Gruñí un poco antes de darme la vuelta y estirar la mano hacia el radioreloj.

- Dieciocho horas, veintidós minutos, trece segundos- contestó la voz mecánica.

¿¡Ya eran las seis y media de la tarde!? ¿Por qué nadie me había ido a despertar?. Agucé el oído para ver si podía percibir algún sonido, voces o movimientos en la casa. No escuché nada, supuse que las puertas y las paredes eran lo suficientemente gruesas para dejar escapar cualquier sonido.

Tendría que levantarme, me sentía un parásito sin hacer nada, sin ni siquiera intentar hacer nada.

Puse mis pies en el suelo, y me percaté que ni siquiera me había sacado las zapatillas para dormir, pos supuesto que mi intención no había sido dormir.. _dormir_, es decir, técnicamente solo me iba a recostar, pero el cansancio mental me había derrumbado.

Me puse de pie, y el dolor de cabeza se hizo más latente, tal vez ahora sí aceptaría las pastillas que Esme me había ofrecido, de otro modo, no parecía que el dolor estuviese dispuesto a menguar.

Intenté aplanar mi pelo que daba la impresión de ser un nido de aves silvestres, pero me resigné al darme cuenta de que era un caso perdido, me quité la gomita que tenía en la muñeca y me hice una coleta lo más ordenadamente posible que era capaz sin un espejo, y sin la persona que pudiera verlo.

Tomé a Jorge de encima de la mesita de luz, lo estiré y salí de mi habitación.

El silencio aparentaba ser el mismo afuera, no escuchaba ningún movimiento, fui hasta la sala de estar con cautela y parecía no haber nadie, ni el sonido de la televisión, ni voces ni nada.

En cuanto me dirigí a la cocina pasó exactamente lo mismo, esto ya no me estaba gustando, es decir, no esperaba que todos estuvieran las veinticuatro horas a mi disposición, pero tampoco me hacía gracia estar completamente sola en un monstruo de casa y yo, como siempre, en mi completa oscuridad.

Volví a la sala de estar y me senté, algo tensa, en el sofá más próximo, el silencio era absoluto, esperaba que alguien apareciera, quien fuera. Por supuesto que no un psicópata con máscara de hockey y sierra como temía, pero si cualquiera que no quisiera asesinarme.

Bueno, tal vez Edward era la excepción, creo que en ese caso _si_ hubiese preferido al asesino psicópata.

Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos, consultaba el reloj de mi muñeca a cada rato, pero nada, el tiempo parecía no querer favorecerme.

Escuché un sonido proveniente de la ventana, como si alguien estuviese rayando el vidrio. Se me puso la piel de gallina. Pronto fui también consciente del sonido de gotas que llegaban de la cocina.

Gota, gota, gota, gota.

Esto se estaba haciendo exasperante. El viento afuera soplaba con fuerza, o por lo menos eso me parecía.

Nuevamente el sonido de la ventana me sobresaltó, y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Esto de verdad que no ayudaba para nada con mi jaqueca.

"_Que alguien aparezca, que alguien aparezca_" – deseaba con todas mi fuerzas, ahora la presencia de Edward no me parecía tan mala idea.

"_tal vez están arriba"_ pensé esperanzada, pero me aterraba subir las escaleras, no conocía nada de los pisos superiores, y no quería destrozar ninguna pieza de valor incalculable, como parecía serlo todo en esa casa.

"_Esperaré un rato más, quizás alguien venga y no tenga que arriesgar__me a romper nada.. y tampoco romperme nada_"

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando lo que parecía ser un arañazo en el vidrio, chirriante y escalofriante me hizo parar de golpe, y correr tropezándome un par de veces en el camino hasta llegar a las escaleras.

"_Cobarde",_ me repetía una y otra vez, pero sin retroceder ni un paso. Eso si, tuve que bajar un poco la velocidad a lo hora de subir las escaleras. Las escalones no eran tan altos, pero si eran bastantes.

Llegué hasta arriba como pude, no sin tropezarme en el último escalón, y eso que tenía el bastón.

Avancé lo más cuidadosamente posible por lo un pasillo, tanteando por ahí con suavidad, por suerte, el lugar parecía estar despejado.

- ¿Hola?- pregunté como tonta, me sentía en una película de terror de bajo presupuesto en donde la víctima escucha sonidos misteriosos y pregunta ¿Hay alguien ahí?- ¿Esme? ¿Alice?...¿Emmet?

Nada, absolutamente nada, a estas alturas mi corazón parecía estar en mi cabeza, literalmente.

Fue entonces cuando escuché.. ¿Música?, un sonido no tan lejano, lo seguí, avanzando por el interminable pasillo, la música se hacía más nítida y casi me sentía feliz, había alguien, ¡Había alguien! No estaba sola, y que yo sepa Jason no aparecía con ese tipo de música, digo, no era de esa escalofriante y misteriosa que te pone tremendamente tensa.

Si, como verán, ver películas era mi única conexión con el mundo "Hollywoodense" . Bueno, otra cosa de las que me debía olvidar. En esos momentos jamás había pensado que la vista era algo tan importante en mi vida, y mucho menos que la iba a perder, pero supongo que es como dicen: No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Llegué hasta una puerta, justo donde terminaba el pasillo, la música parecía provenir de ahí. Era un sonido verdaderamente relajante, un piano, las notas eran lentas y delicadas, extrañamente eso parecía aliviar un poco mi dolor de cabeza.

"Momento".

Piano, música, música, piano..

¿Sería que..?

Escuché una voz tarareando por sobre la melodía.

Era_ él_, estaba completamente segura, pero lo que más me preocupaba era la manera asombrosamente perfecta en la que se deslizaba por las teclas, o la maravillosamente irreal entonación… digo, por favor, esa voz ni siquiera parecía humana…

Me apoyé en la pared que estaba a un lado de la puerta y me deslicé lentamente hasta tocar el suelo. No me atrevía a entrar, desde allí me sentía lo suficientemente segura, y si aparecía algún fantasma o psicópata asesino Edward escucharía mis gritos, y quizás, si estaba de buen humor y me odiaba un poquito menos que en la tarde, me auxiliaría. Pero por el momento me mantendría allí, en el límite.

La música era de verdad tranquilizante, actuando como un sedante de acción rápida, ya la jaqueca había desaparecido casi por completo, para mi alivio, y sin la necesidad de tener que drogarme.

Me costaba imaginar que esa voz perteneciese a alguien que por momentos podía resultar tan frío e hiriente. Casi imposible, pero la verdad era que podía identificar débilmente la voz grave y aterciopelada en ella.

Dejé reposar mi cabeza en la pared.

Me sentía tan confundida, tan impotente, tan frustrada…

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Alejarme de él probablemente sería la mejor opción. Pero no me creía capaz de hacer aquello. No sabía muy bien el porque, ni cuándo fue que comenzó esto. Pero ahora sabía lo que se sentía no ser correspondida, nunca antes me había pasado, porque nunca antes había sentido nada como esto por nadie.

Y por Dios, que mal se sentía, ahora no me atrevía a criticar a esas personas que pasaban por esto, que lloraban y gritaban por otros.

Me sentía decepcionada de mí misma, de mi debilidad, de mis sentimientos.

Y tenía todo el tiempo unas ganas terribles de llorar, de ir y reclamarle a gritos qué diablos le sucedía, por qué simplemente no me podía dar un por qué, la razón por la que me trataba así, la razón de su rechazo.

Solo el saberlo resultaría un alivio para mí. Ya había aceptado que jamás alguien como él, perfecto en casi todos los sentidos podía fijarse en alguien como yo, pero por lo menos deseaba estar con él, como amiga, como alguien en quien confiar, alguien con quien se podría desahogar.

No recuerdo en qué momento fue que me relajé a tal punto de quedarme dormida…

.

.

**Edward pov's**

Era de noche, el silbido del viento aumentaba de intensidad de a momentos, las ramas de los árboles cercanos a la casa tocaban las ventanas, pero todo eso era tapado por el sonido de mi amado instrumento, el antiguo piano de cola que había permanecido en esta casa desde que tenía memoria. No me lo había llevado al departamento a pesar de lo encariñado que estaba con él, no me sentía capaz de sacarlo de ese entorno de pisos de madera y muebles de roble que siempre lo habían rodeado. En mi domicilio estaba la nueva generación de pianos digitales, bastante bueno para mi sorpresa, pero sin el alma que siempre había creído que tenía este.

Dejé que las notas rasgaran el silencio. Mientras en mi mente venía una y otra vez la discusión con mi madre, que, en los diecinueve años de vida que tenía, ni una sola vez la había visto ponerse en esa postura, ni a la mezcla que me resultaba sumamente extraña entre su voz y su mirada, ambas revestidas de una seriedad inesperada.

…

_Eran las cinco de la tarde, regresé a las casa de mis padres cuando me enteré que en la sala de sonido__, donde se supone ensayaríamos, estaba siendo refaccionada por los de mantenimiento, estuve un tiempo dando vueltas por la ciudad, realmente no tenia muchas ganas de regresar y verla…a ella. Bella._

_¿Por qué? _

_Sencillo, porque y__a ni siquiera sabia que pensar al respecto. Apenas ayer me había sentido tan seguro, tan inquebrantable con lo que quería y sentía, y ahora parecía que se me había ido todo por el desaguadero. _

_Es decir, si, estaba claro que yo sentía algo sorprendentemente intenso por Bella, pero a veces simplemente…_

_Agh, n__o lo se, me daba rabia, que ella estuviera tan ajena a todo, a mi conflicto interno, a la postura en la que me había plantado.. y no podía evitar que la idea de que todo lo que me había propuesto hacer fuera una inutilidad… En fin, tenía la cabeza hecha un completo revoltijo. _

_Por otro lado, su rápida resignación me había dado de lleno en el estómago. _

_Ok, lo__ sabía, yo no podía esperar menos, era obvio que si yo no le dirigía la palabra, ella no insistiría demasiado, y también era coherente que su cara de enfado fuera evidente, pero tenía que admitirlo, me molestaba. _

_¿Y que esperabas Edward, una salva de aplausos? _

Bien, lo acepto, soy un crío ¿De acuerdo? Pero no era capaz de actuar de otra manera, esto era lo que tendría que haber hecho en _aquella_ ocasión, hacía ya tiempo, esto era lo que mi cabeza me había reprochado una y otra vez haber hecho, alejar, alejarla a ella, a… Heidi- aún me costaba pensar en su nombre- haber evitado que se metiera tan dentro de mi para que luego se arrancara, desgarrando y destrozando todo a su paso.

Pero en ese entonces ya era tarde para arrepentimientos. Ahora yo estaba roto, y de verdad que por esa y muchas otras razones, Bella no debería permanecer cerca de mi, no tendría que formar parte de mi vida, de mi..

_Era por ella_

_Era por ella_

_No por mi, por ella_

_Había llegado a la casa, y desaparecido__ lo más rápidamente que pude por las escaleras, no tenía la más mínima intención de cruzarme con Bella, me metí a mi habitación y ya estaba por recostarme cuando mi madre había irrumpido en mi cuarto, me había mirado con una expresión indescifrable, mezcla de pena y enfado y se había sentado a los pies de mi cama. _

_Nos quedamos unos minutos mirándonos en silencio. Yo sabía que ella quería abordar un tema delicado y que estaba buscando la manera de afrontarlo. Su pregunta no se hizo esperar más. _

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo hijo?- _

_Me quedé mirándola por cinco segundos más hasta que su mirada penetrante me intimidó y tuve que voltear la vista hacia la ventana, las cortinas azules estaban descorridas y podía observar el sol comenzando a ocultarse, los débiles rayos anaranjados bañaban el cuarto._

_- __No entiendo a qué te refieres mamá- le dije aunque tenía una idea bastante clara de hacia dónde se encaminaba. _

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida Edward?- ese era "el tono", se notaba a leguas que esta conversación iba a ser de las serias. _

_- Hago lo que puedo mamá- le dije, desganado- hago lo que puedo- repetí, más para mí, sentándome en el colchón con los pies en el suelo y los codos apoyados en mis piernas. Mantuve mis manos unidas observando distraídamente cómo la luz dorada les daba algo de color. _

_- Yo se que puedes hacerlo mejor hijo- Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. – No entiendo por qué te empeñas en alejar lo que te hace feliz- murmuró, con tristeza en la voz, me sentía un desgraciado al darme cuenta de la manera en la que ella parecía sufrir por mi causa. Una causa perdida. Yo ya no tenía esperanza de ser feliz-_

_- Sino te importa mamá, no quiero hablar de esto ahora- le corté. __Esto era algo que de verdad no tenía intenciones de hablar con ella._

_- No hijo, hablaremos ahora- dijo, y ahí lo supe, por la determinación en su voz, que no dejaba derecho a réplica. _

_- No tiene caso mamá, ya déjalo- hice un último intento, aunque sabía ya de sobra que sería completamente inútil._

_- No lo dejaré Edward, porque este asunto ahora no solo te concierne a ti. Bella está sufriendo con tu actitud, y de verdad que estoy intentando comprenderte, lo hice durante todo este tiempo Edward, y creí por un momento que dejarías todo atrás como debe ser, pero parece que te niegas a hacerlo -_

_Si, decididamente esta sería una incómoda conversación, hablaríamos__ del pasado, un pasado que planeaba dejar justo ahí, y de Bella, y a veces mi madre parecía un ineludible detector de mentiras, por lo que no me quedaba otra que hablarle con la verdad, de todos modos no me dejaría en paz hasta sonsacarme todo. _

_Bufé con fastidio y lo solté_

_- Yo no quiero hacerla infeliz mamá, ella se merece algo mejor que esto- me señalé, con frustración- yo no soy lo que ella necesita, los paparazzis__, la prensa, no quiero exponerla, no quiero que la lastimen, siento que … debo protegerla, por eso tengo que lograr que se aleje de mi, es por ella, quiero… necesito que esté a salvo… - no me dejó acabar._

_- __Y esa historia que te has inventado.. ¿De verdad te la has creído?- Dijo casi duramente, me quedé atónito._

_Fruncí el ceño. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_- Vamos hijo, soy tu madre, y al parecer se mejor que tú la verdadera razón por la que haces esto y la que no te atreves a aceptar.- _

_Me quedé mudo. _

_- ¿Y cuál se supone que es esa razón?- le dije, con recelo._

_- Tu- _

_- ¿Cómo?- _

_La miré, descolocado, y ella relajó un poco el semblante._

_- No__ es por ella cielo, no es a ella a quien intentas proteger, no es a ella a quien estás evitando lastimar, es a ti.- _

_-…- Miré el suelo fijamente, intentando procesar lo que ella me decía, intentando asociar esa razón con la que yo tenía, o creía tener._

_- Pero te equivocas si crees que ella es como esa… Heidi- dijo su nombre como si fuera una grosería, pero cambió abruptamente al continuar- Bella es…ella es la persona más desinteresada que he conocido y no creo que jamás en su vida desearía lastimar a nadie, al menos no de forma intencional.- observé que reprimió una pequeña sonrisa al final._

_- Asi que..¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué yo intento proyectarme en ella? ¿Qué yo me he estado mintiendo inconscientemente? – aún no creía que estuviera hablando en serio, no sabía de dónde había semejante disparate._

_- Eso es exactamente lo que digo hijo, eso no quiere decir que no te preocupes por ella, lo haces, eso es cierto, pero tu inconsciente ha tomado esa herramienta para fortalecer la excusa que tú mismo te has creído-_

_Me levanté de la cama, algo confundido y molesto, y me acerqué a la ventana. _

_- ¿Y hace cuánto se supone que te has recibido de psicóloga mamá?, digo, podríamos haberte organizado una fiesta o algo, para celebrar- le dije amargamente._

_- Solo digo lo que veo hijo- respondió ella gravemente._

_- ¿Y qué es lo que crees que ves?- pregunté fríamente sin apartar la mirada de la ventana_

_- Que tu temor a abrirte no solo te está haciendo infeliz a ti, sino que está lastimando a los que te quieren. Tú me decías que ella no se merece una portada en las revistas de chimentos, pero ¿Debo creer que sí consideras que se merece el dolor que le está causando tu indiferencia y tu desprecio? ¿En serio has encontrado algo de lógica en que una persona como ella se sentiría más lastimada por el que dirán de unos desconocidos que por el rechazo de alguien querido? ¿Cuál crees que le afecte más a ella? Tu viste su rostro, tu viste lo que provocan tus palabras o tus silencios ¿Eso es lo que crees que ella merece? ¿Cuánto sentido tiene eso para ti?- mi madre había comenzado a levantar la voz, algo que en rarísimas ocasiones hacía, pero lo que más me impresionó no fue ese hecho, lo que me dejó atónito no fue su tono ni la seriedad de su voz, sino, la realidad de sus palabras. _

_¿Podría ser que yo…?_

_No, ¿cómo podría ser? Es decir…yo…no, no es posible..¿o si?_

_Oh, demonios. _

_Recargué mi frente en el vidrio, y ella se acercó hasta mi. _

_- Solo quiero que lo pienses hijo- me dijo, su tono había vuelto a ser el de siempre, supuse que ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, terminó colocando una mano en mi hombro con suavidad- y que te fijes bien lo que vas a hacer- me hizo que me volteara a verla, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y besó mi frente con cariño. - no vaya a ser que luego te arrepientas y no haya nada que puedas hacer- _

_Luego de esas palabras se había marchado, dejándome aún más embrollado que antes. _

…

Y ahí me encontraba yo, tratando de darle un sentido coherente a mis pensamientos, comenzaba a evaluar la posibilidad de hacer algún tipo de terapia psicológica, psicoanálisis, terapias cognitivas, asistir a un grupo de ayuda, lo que sea, o tal vez, simplemente debía comprarme un libro de autoayuda, no creía poder verbalizar mis conflictos internos con nadie, si ni siquiera en mi propia cabeza tenían sentido.

Y para colmo mamá: siempre con sus tan puntuales, precisos y dolorosos comentarios realistas que me dejaban alerta, con la misma eficacia que producía tomarme cinco tazas de café seguidos, con los ojos como buho, pero sin daños gástricos colaterales.

Si no fuera mi madre, si hubiese sido una empleada y la hubiese podido despedir, ya lo habría hecho..¿Qué persona en su sano juicio le dice a otra que no lo está y que se miente para sentirse mejor, lo que está haciendo? ¿Qué madre supuestamente compasiva le dice a su hijo la verdad que su subconsciente tenía tan celosamente guardado? ¡Por algo lo hacía! Por algo se le decía "mecanismo de defensa".

Mi madre había llegado con pasos calladitos a reventar mi perfecta burbuja de auto-compadecimiento y auto-victimización, me había besado la frente y se había marchado como si nada, y de la misma forma silenciosa.

En esos momentos no habría sido tan malo haberme creído que mi progenitora era un repollo y no la dulce y sincera mujer que hacía completamente imposible la tarea de odiarla.

_La verdad apesta_- me dije a mi mismo. Ahora no solo me sentía como un reverendo idiota al repasar los patéticos motivos que me habían llevado a tomar la decisión de alejarme de Bella, sino que me sentía de lo más culpable por hacerle sentir mal y no tener una excusa aceptable por ello.

Una cosa era divertirme haciéndola enfadar, o soltar algún comentario para que Emmet lo hiciera, pero otra cosa completamente distinta era ver el dolor en sus hermosas facciones, dolor que mis mentiras patológicas y yo habíamos provocado.

Y diablos, me sentía como todo un rufián, ella estaba en el mismo grupo que estaba Esme, esas personas que al hacerlas sufrir cometes un pecado capital.

Empecé a tararear la canción que había comenzado a componer para mi último cd.

¿Qué se le dice a alguien que ignoraste dos veces para luego tratarla de una manera estúpidamente brusca, que lo sientes?

"Ah, hola Bella, siento haber actuado como un patán, es que es ocasiones suelo ser un tanto bipolar producto de mi subconsciente y mi madre reventaburbujas, ¿Podrías perdonarme? Prometo que para la próxima vez que el pasado amenace mis próximas decisiones te avisaré.."

No tenía idea de nada, pero había algo de lo que estaba a cada momento más y más seguro: había metido la pata hasta el fondo, para variar.

No sabía que haría de ahora en adelante, no tenía la cara para enfrentarme a Bella, ni corroborar lo que, estaba completamente seguro, ella sentía: su odio hacia mi. Y no la culpaba, en absoluto, yo hubiese sentido lo mismo… bueno, en realidad, dudo que alguna vez pudiera odiarla verdaderamente.

Era increíble la manera en la que me había involucrado con ella, ni siquiera años hubiesen sido suficientes con cualquier otra persona para establecer este lazo íntimo que me ataba a ella. Con solo una persona había sentido algo parecido…y no tenía ganas de pensar ni recordad eso en esos momentos.

No sabía si podía arreglar las cosas con Bella, lo dudaba seriamente, cualquier cosa que la haya unido a mi, deseos de amistad o lo que sea, yo lo había arruinado con toda las letras. Porque por lo menos yo le había importado en algo ¿no? Por algo le había afectado un poco mi puesta en escena. Y Yo había tirado todo eso a la basura, y ahora estaba, solo, sin esperanza y con una culpa que me atormentaba a cada momento un poco más.

- Tsk- dejé caer mis manos bruscamente sobre las teclas, emitiendo un sonido completamente desafinado. Frustrado, cerré la tapa que las protegía y me levanté de la banqueta.

Arrastré mis pies desganados hasta llegar a la puerta, se me hacía raro que nadie hubiese ido a interrumpirme, Alice y Esme ya tendrían que haber regresado, habían ido a llevarle las medicinas a Charlie, Carlisle se estaba ocupando de controlarlo de cerca, algo en los últimos análisis que habían salido en el historial lo habían dejado inseguro. Emmet había ido a una cita con Rosalie, sino me equivocaba ese mismo día se decidiría todo, aún no entendía cómo es que se habían demorado tanto en dar ese paso, Alice y Jasper no habían tardado más de un día… bueno, ellos eran algo diferentes al resto. Su relación no ralló nunca lo normal.

Aún así me había percatado perfectamente que Emmet y Rosalie estaban hechos el uno para el otro, de una manera diferente, pero igual de fuerte.

Me llevé una enorme sorpresa al salir de aquella habitación, lo primero que vi fueron un par de piernas extendidas a un costado, en cuanto reconocí a la persona, y en cuanto me percaté de que estaba inconsciente, me preocupé, ¿Qué hacía ella aquí, tirada en el suelo? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Me agaché y le observé más de cerca, una ola de alivio me envolvió, ella estaba dormida, lo notaba por el ritmo regular de su respiración, y por sus facciones, completamente en paz, había pasado mucho tiempo viéndola dormir en el pasado como para no reconocerlo, y de cierta forma me alivié también porque ella parecía estar teniendo un buen sueño, era fácil darse cuenta cuando estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla, su rostro siempre lo demostraba, y yo, en esos momentos ya conocía cada uno de sus gestos, los había analizado uno por uno mientras ella no me veía, a veces me sentía un maldito obsesivo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Me pregunté nuevamente qué haría ella ahí, cómo es que se las había arreglado para llegar hasta allí, tenía entendido que no conocía la parte superior de la mansión, me preocupó que se lastimara en el camino, la inspeccioné superficialmente. Ciertamente su incapacidad para mantenerse en pie en una superficie estable no ayudaba en nada en su ceguera.

No era muy prudente que ella se manejara sola por la casa, pero Alice me había dicho que se empeñaba en hacer las cosas sola, esa era otra de las cualidades que admiraba de ella, su valentía, solamente sentía pánico cuando ésta se convertía en temeridad, como cuando se había plantado frente al Cadillac y había salvado de una muerte segura a mi hermana menor.

La alcé en brazos con el fin de dejarla en su habitación, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho antes, me percaté de que de verdad era muy livianita. Tendría que consultar con Carlisle cuál sería su peso ideal, no quería que se pusiera anémica ni nada por el estilo, no podía ser normal que pareciera estar hecha de algodón.

Dejé que reposara su cabeza en mi pecho, y deleitándome con el delicioso aroma a fresas, la aferré con seguridad a mí.

Bajé con cuidado por las escaleras y me dirigí a su habitación.

Recorriendo ese tramo de la mansión no escuché más sonidos que el del viento agitar las ramas y golpear algunas ventanas y el de mis pasos.

Llegué hasta su cuarto, y, con algo de dificultad, abrí la puerta con el codo

La dejé con suavidad en la cama y me quedé observándola un momento antes de correrle algunos cabellos caoba que caían desordenados sobre su rostro.

Estaba tan embelezado mirándola que me sobresalté cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar desde mi bolsillo derecho. Salí corriendo de la habitación mientras la música de Claro de Luna comenzaba a sonar con más intensidad.

Miré la pantalla antes de contestar en un susurro

- Alice-

_- Hola Edward_- había un matiz extraño en su voz.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Por qué aún no han llegado? ¿Está todo bien?-

_- No, ocurrió algo-_ me ponía más nervioso a cada segundo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunté, algo exasperado.

_- ¿Está Bella allí?-_

- No, la dejé en su cuarto ¿Me puedes decir que diablos sucede Alice?-

_- ¿Dices que la dejaste en su cuar..?-_

- ¡Alice!- me quejé, aunque sin abandonar los cuchicheos.

- _Vale, pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a Bella.. bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no le diriges la palabra, supongo que no tendré que..-_ por su forma de hablar parecía bastante nerviosa.

- Alice, ¿¡puedes soltarlo de una vez!?- ahora si, estaba completamente exasperado.

_- Es Charlie-_ Dijo, y se me cortó la respiración

…

**N/A**

¡Al fin!¡¡No tienen idea de lo que me costó escribir este apestoso capítulo!! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero de verdad es que prácticamente tuve que darle a las patadas para que saliera.

En fin, aquí estoy de nuevo, insatisfecha con el cap., como de costumbre, pero agradecida por los hermosos reviews que dejan.

De verdad niñas, gracias.

Que tengan una buena semana. ;)

.

.SHYKA-CHAN.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es obra de Stephenie Meyer.

**.**

**/**Te guiaré en las sombras**\** .

.

_**Capítulo X**_

**.**

**.**

**"Solo es un susto...?"**

**Bella Pov's**

Una semana pasó sin que yo me diera cuenta, una semana en la que, me daba la impresión, todos actuaban de una manera realmente extraña.

Sumándole a la exasperante personalidad bipolar de Edward, que vale la pena aclarar, aparentó volver a ser el ser humano cuasi sensible que era antes, y además canceló su gira programada por Sudamérica, por no se que razón,- haciendo que Jacob andara corriendo de aquí para allá como un loco y tuviera que cancelar su no-cita conmigo, como él insistía en llamar al notar lo incómoda que me ponía ante aquella palabra que estaba fuera de mi casi inexistente vocabulario sentimental-, el resto de la familia Cullen parecía más incómoda, nerviosa y activa que nunca.

Continuamente había movimiento en la enorme casa, nunca se congregaban todos juntos, ni en la cena, ni en ningún otro momento. Se turnaban para marcharse a Dios sabe donde, y cuando volvían, parecían más nerviosos y reacios a contar de sus salidas, o por lo menos a mí.

Emmet estaba más tranquilo, ya no hacía bromas todo el tiempo y me trataba con más delicadeza, Edward era más amable, no volvió a tener para conmigo ninguna actitud grosera, por el contrario, y para mi completa desgracia, actuaba como todo un caballero, Esme estaba más nerviosa, hablando por celular mucho más de lo que conocía y juro haberla escuchado pasar la aspiradora durante mas dos horas en el escritorio de Carlisle, quien por su parte se lo escuchaba bastante cansado y estresado, volvía entrada la noche, ya cuando casi todos nos marchábamos a dormir y salía justo después del desayuno, nunca había conocido a nadie que tomara el desayuno tan rápido como él, y Alice… bueno, Alice parecía haberse tomado cinco frascos seguidos de Vicodin.

Y yo me sentía como un condenado cero a la izquierda, no era estúpida, podía percibir que algo estaba pasando, pero me chocaba enormemente que nadie me pusiera al tanto, nunca maldije mi ceguera más que en esos momentos, me sentía aislada en todas las maneras posibles.

Quería saber más que nada en el mundo qué diablos ME estaban ocultando, si, me, no es que la paranoia estuviera tocando mi puerta, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero podía jurar que algo estaba cocinándose a mis espaldas, en primer lugar porque no se me escapaba que en ocasiones, en mi presencia se hacían señas entre ellos, no tenía un sexto sentido, ni poderes de X-men, ni mucho menos había recuperado mi vista, era simplemente que aquellos silencios, tan recurrentes en mi presencia, iban acompañados por ciertos movimientos que provocaban el roce de la ropa, y si por ejemplo tenían una campera rompevientos, pues, bueno, se notaba.

Además, estaba, claro, el fastidioso silencio que se hacía al llegar yo a cualquier habitación donde se estuviera hablando, lo que me daba a pensar de que tal vez estuvieran platicando de mi, o de algo concerniente a mi que me querían ocultar. "_tal vez es de mi vista_" pensaba "_tal vez ya saben que el problema es irrevocable_", pero ¿por qué diablos no me lo decían? Yo no era una niña, yo podía soportar aquello, después de todo ni siquiera concebía esperanzas de que pudiera volver a ver.

Asi que ahí andaba yo, más enfurruñada que nunca, no me daba el coraje para ir y preguntarle a cualquiera qué diablos estaba pasando, porque después de todo, cabía una posibilidad de que no corriera por mi el asunto, y yo no tenía derecho a indagar sobre problemas familiares, yo, a pesar de lo que Esme dijera en ocasiones, no formaba parte de esa familia, yo tenía mi propia familia, una familia que amaba y extrañaba como nunca antes, una familia que respondía al nombre de "Charlie".

Dios, como lo necesitaba, no había podido conversar con él en toda esa insufrible semana, al parecer, por lo que Alice me había dicho, las líneas de teléfono se había cortado por esa zona, un rayo había caído sobre un transformador o algo por el estilo, y estarían incomunicados hasta nuevo aviso, maldije a las líneas telefónicas y a la resistencia que teníamos papá y yo a los condenados y abstrayentes aparatitos electrónicos llamados celulares, nunca los habíamos considerado necesarios, ahora me daba cuenta cuan equivocada estaba.

- Alice, necesito pedirte un favor- le dije una tarde, estábamos sentadas en un sofá de la sala de estar, ella mirando la tele, yo escuchando con un mp3 los audiolibros que Edward- créanlo o no- me había obsequiado, algo que me decía que quería hacer las pases conmigo, pero yo no estaba aún lista para depositar toda mi confianza en él, quién sabe cuando volvería el ogro de las nieves de fulminantes ojos verdes.

- Dime Bella, lo que necesites- me dijo suavemente bajándole el volumen al teveo, ese día parecía estar un poco menos frenética, era mi oportunidad.

- Bueno… yo estaba pensando…- el nerviosismo me tomó por sorpresa, había olvidado que después de mentir, pedir favores era lo que peor se me daba.

- ¿Si?- me instó a continuar. Comencé a jugar con mis manos, descascarando distraídamente el esmalte con el que Alice había pintado mis uñas. Olvidé el color.

- Me gustaría ir a visitar a papá- solté de una, quería verlo de verdad, bueno, no en el sentido literal, eso no era válido para mi, pero necesitaba hablar con él, abrazarlo, sentirme en casa, nunca me había separado tanto tiempo de él, y se me estaba haciendo difícil- mañana si es posible- puntualicé.

Seguí quitando el esmalte, un poco a escondidas, a Alice no le gustaba que lo hiciera, detestaba las uñas descascaradas. A mi no me molestaba, por lo mucho que podía verlas…

Se produjo un momento de silencio y pregunté si me habría escuchado, y ya estaba por volverle a hablar cuando de repente..

- Cof cof cof- no se con qué se ahogó Alice, que yo supiera ella no estaba tomando nada.

- ¿Estás bien Alice?- le pregunté preocupada, luego de un momento, le estaba costando recomponerse.

- Eh..cof no..cof.. la verdad es que no..cof cof.. voy a tomar.. cof.. agua a la cocina.. cof.. ya vuelvo,..- y salió disparada, escuché sus pisadas alejarse a gran velocidad.

"_vaya, eso fue raro"_

Me quedé esperando paciente a que regresara, pero se estaba tardando bastante, así que preocupada, tomé el bastón que estaba junto a mí y me dirigí hacia la cocina, tal vez necesitara ayuda, no es que yo le serviría de mucho, pero quizás podría avisarle a alguien…

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando la voz susurrante y algo histérica de Alice me hizo detenerme ipso facto.

-Ya estoy cansada de inventarle cosas Edward, no me gusta hacerle esto, ella debe enterarse..-

- No podemos Alice- le dijo él, también en un susurro firme - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No tiene sentido, no, primero porque Charlie así lo quiere- se me formó un nudo en la garganta al escuchar el nombre de mi padre y un negro presentimiento se coló en mi interior-… no es nuestro derecho intervenir en su decisión, y segundo, porque, tal como dijo él, no tenemos por qué preocuparla innecesariamente, ya tiene suficiente con lo de su vista, así que ve e invéntale otra excusa, no me preguntes qué, solo hazlo-

- Pero que pasa si Charlie… - se le quebró la voz, al mismo tiempo que una punzada atacaba mi corazón- si él.. si algo le pasa Edward, nos odiará, Bella nos odiará por no habérselo dicho- parecía muy nerviosa, jamás la había escuchado temblar la voz de esa manera , y eso hizo que la sangre huyera de mi rostro despavorida y mi pulso fuera desigual.

- Eso no pasará- atajó él con firmeza-Charlie va a estar bien, se recuperará, Bella no lo habrá sabido y le ahorraremos un susto, porque esto es solo eso Alice, un susto- quise creer que sus palabras eran sinceras, quise creer que mi padre, pasado por lo que haya pasado estaría bien, pero la inseguridad que noté al final de la oración, casi como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a si mismo, hizo que mis piernas retrocedieran involuntariamente, que mi cara se mojara por las lágrimas y que mi cerebro se desconectara de mi cuerpo

No, Charlie no.

Eso no podía ser real, no, debía ser un sueño, si, seguro, y ahora me despertaría y me daría cuenta que todo estaba bien, que Charlie estaba bien, que nada había pasado y que los Cullen no me habían ocultado algo tan importante como aquello.

Cuando las uñas se clavaron en mis palmas por la fuerza con la que cerré los puños, y pude sentir el dolor que esto me produjo, me di cuenta, eso no era un sueño. Eso era real, y el dolor que sentía en mis manos no tenía ni punto de comparación al que aumentaba de manera espeluznante en mi interior.

Pero, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron? ¿¡Por qué me ocultarían algo así ¡? Yo había confiado en ellos, yo había confiado.. ¡Demonios! Si aunque me hubiese querido convencer a mí misma de lo contrario, ¡hasta en Edward había confiado!, y él me había traicionado, todos me habían traicionado, hasta Esme…

Mi padre estaba mal, algo le había pasado y yo no sabía que, no sabía que… y no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para regresar a encararlos. Este presentimiento, este horrible presentimiento me estaba matando, una mano invisible quería estrujar mi corazón y me desesperaba, quería salir, quería estar con él ¡queria ver! ¡Dios! ¡Quería ver! Quería dejar de ser una inútil y poder manejarme sin necesitar a nadie, quería llegar a donde estuviera Charlie por mis propios medios.

Ya no podía confiar en nadie, estaba sola, completamente sola, y en medio de la oscuridad, mi conexión con el mundo se había desintegrado, a decir verdad, parecía nunca había estado, ellos me mentían, me mintieron en esto ¿en qué más lo habrían hecho? ¿Qué otras cosas me habrían ocultado?

Me sentía traicionada, dolida, desesperada, sola.

¿No entendían ellos que Charlie era mi mundo? ¿Qué él era mi familia? ¿Qué…?

¡Agh! Cuanta rabia, cuanta impotencia, quería gritar de rabia, llorar de desesperación, correr, alejarme de ahí, perderme…

Desaparecer…

- No- musité mientras me dirigía a Dios sabe qué lugar, ni siquiera era capaz de enfocar mi cerebro en mis piernas, caminaba solo por inercia.

Llegué a percibir el sonido de la fuente mientras pasaba a un lado, pero eso fue todo, me abstraje en mi propia mente, me desconecté del mundo donde mis pies estaban y me dejé guiar por esta extraña fuerza que me jalaba hacia fuera, lejos, bien lejos de este lugar, lejos de la confrontación y quizás, más cerca de mi padre.

Charlie, tenía que saber qué le había pasado, dónde estaba, qué tan grave estaba, quería escuchar su voz, que sus brazos me rodeasen como siempre lo había hecho, sentir la colonia que él detestaba pero que siguió comprando pues a mamá le encantaba. ¿qué sucedería si él también me dejaba? ¿ qué pasaría si…? No, eso no podía suceder, simplemente mi mundo se caería a pedazos ante ello, ¿cómo es que siempre me salían las cosas tan mal?

Si la vida estaba decidida a tratarme así ¿Por qué Dios en su misericordia me había permitido nacer? Yo no aguantaría un golpe así, mi padre no podría dejarme también, no, no podía hacerlo, no.

Para mi no sorpresa, tropecé y caí al suelo de rodillas, afortunadamente sobre la hierba y creo que un poco de barro, pero no me importaba, ya no me importaba nada, los sollozos se hicieron incontrolables y me hacían temblar, apoyé mis manos en el suelo, con las lágrimas cayendo incansablemente por mi rostro, esto era aún peor, pensar que podía perder a mi padre era aún peor que haber recibido la noticia de mi ceguera, mucho peor que eso, me importaba un comino lo que me sucediera a mí, mi único propósito en la vida era ver bien a mi padre, era cuidar lo único que me quedaba,

_- Cuida a tu papi hijita, - _

_- Si mami, __volverás pronto ¿cierto? _

_- Si cariño, una semana y volveré para llenarte tu carita de besos, lo prometo. _

_- Entonces yo prometeré cuidar bien de mi papi mientras tú no estés. _

_- Esa es mi pequeña- _

Es idiota prometer cosas que no está en nuestras manos cumplir, y mucho menos mientras tienes al cielo en tu contra.

- ¿Bella?- esa voz…

- Ja-jake?- hipé.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien?- puso sus manotas a ambos lados de mi cara y me sentí muchísimo mas relajada, lo suficiente como para poder contestarle sin hipar nuevamente.

- No Jake, es mi padre, él está mal y ellos..y yo..- no pude terminar la frase.

- Oh, ya lo sabes-

Me separé bruscamente de él, cayendo tontamente hacia atrás.

- Tu lo sabías- lo acusé, pero no sentí odio contra él, por alguna extraña razón era imposible estar enfadada con Jake.

- Si, lo sabía, de echo recién he ido a verlo Bella y él está mucho mejor, por cierto.- hablaba con tanta naturalidad que no pude hacer más que quedarme sin palabras, ¿no se daba cuenta de la aberración que habían cometido al no contarme? ¿Cómo es que no sentía ni una chispa de culpabilidad?

- Oh, vamos Bells, no hagas dramas- dijo seguramente al ver mi cara de estupefacción- mira, tu padre tuvo una pequeña recaída y no te voy a mentir, estuvo bastante grave al inicio pero ahora está muchísimo mejor, eso he venido a contarles, que esta mañana ha podido levantarse de la cama y todo.

- ¿Y por qué me lo ocultaron Jacob? ¿acaso no saben que él es lo más importante que tengo?

- Justamente por eso pequeña topo, ven hablemos mientras te levanto, luces terrible ¿te has dado cuenta que estás sobre barro no?

El calor se apoderó de mis mejillas, mezcla de enfado y vergüenza, la tristeza se había aplacado en tan solo unos pocos segundos, pero los retazos de decepción seguían palpitando en mi pecho.

- ¿y tu te has dado cuenta que hueles a perro mojado?- contraataqué, y no era mentira.

Se carcajeó

- Buena esa, pero tienes buen olfato, el perro de mi hermana me saltó esta mañana justo cuando se escapaba de su baño, pobre animal-

- Entre los de la misma raza se entienden- mascullé, mientras lo dejaba levantarme.

- Oye, entiendo que estés enfadada pero nada te da derecho a insultar al pobre Hércules-

No pude evitar reírme, este chico se pasaba.

- Eres un idiota-

- Un idiota que te hace reír.-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- volví a preguntar, no dejaría que se escapara del tema.

- Bella ¿Habrías podido hacer algo? Dejame contestarlo, no. Y tan solo habríamos logrado preocuparte de más, Charlie estuvo inconsciente hasta hace poco y no habrías podido hablar con él, además de que a los visitantes se nos estaba prohibida la entrada a su habitación por precaución de que entrara algún germen que lo perjudicara y no habrías podido ni siquiera tocarlo, ¿entiendes? Te habrías desesperado más y más y Charlie no querría eso. Además de que cuando se despertó nos pidió que no te lo dijéramos, por la misma razón que te acabo de dar, no quería que te preocuparas innecesariamente.

- pero yo tenía el derecho a saberlo, soy su hija, tú lo sabías y ni siquiera lo conoces-

- y él es tu padre y tiene el derecho a cuidarte y querer lo mejor para ti, y él consideró que esto era lo mejor y nosotros no fuimos ni quisimos ser capaces de negarle eso, y por otro lado, yo estuve allí debido a Edward, ¿sabías que él canceló su gira por Latinoamérica por esto de tu padre?- .

Me quedé estupefacta.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, lo hizo, quería asegurarse de que tu padre estaría bien y por eso me ha mandado a mí cuando permanecía en el estudio ocupado, todos estaban muy preocupados, seguramente de eso te habrás dado cuenta, todos se preocupan mucho por ti y por tu padre Bella, no debes culparlos, si hicieron lo que hicieron fue para protegerte-

- Pero Jake, en ocasiones, al tratar de proteger a una persona puedes lastimarla aún más en el proceso, yo no se si pueda volver a confiar en ellos, en ti, todos me han mentido, que esté ciega no significa que tengan derecho a tratarme como una idiota, o que se crean con la posibilidad de ocultarme lo que ustedes piensen correcto, no soy una niña, y no pueden tratarme como una.

Él se quedó en silencio un minuto, el enojo disminuyó un poco dentro mío, ahora que había expuesto mi punto, me sentía un tanto liberada.

- Tienes razón- dijo él de pronto- no lo había pensado así, lo lamento, debió ser horrible para ti, no quiero ni imaginármelo- suspiró largamente- de acuerdo, prometo que no se te ocultará nada más, por lo menos de mi parte, te trataré como la niña grande que eres- y rió, yo le pegué al aire molesta- no, en serio, lo prometo, palabra de boy scout-

- De acuerdo… ahora… ¿te molestaría si te pido algo?

- ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu padre cierto?

- Si, ¿por favor?

- De acuerdo, vamos, supongo que ahora no habrá problema, ya habilitaron la entrada de visitantes-

- Excelente- dije ahora sí, entusiasmada, no creía que accedería.

- pero primero..-

- ¿que?

- No es que quiera ofenderte Bells, pero no tienes un muy buen aspecto que digamos – y se largó a reír, no pude evitar inflar los mofletes como una niña, podía sentir el calor en mi cara.

- Idiota-

- Bella!

- Bella-

Dos voces que reconocía perfectamente se escucharon a lo lejos, no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar frente a ellos, es decir, una parte de mi estaba terriblemente enfadada y se sentía traicionada, aunque podía comprender la razón por la que lo habían hecho, que su móvil había sido mi propio bien, pero de todas maneras eso no me conformaba del todo, no había justificación para la mentira, siempre fui de las personas que preferían una verdad amarga a una bonita mentira.. aunque pensándolo bien, yo no había actuado muy diferente en lo que respectó a darle la noticia de mi ceguera a Charlie.

- Jake!, Bella dónde estabas? Por qué estás toda embarrada? – Alice parecía histérica.

- Est.. estás… Bella estás bien? – Percibí el temblor en la voz de Edward, claramente dándose cuenta que yo no estaba para nada bien.

- sisi, perfectamente- respondí con salvaje sarcasmo- simplemente que bueno, me acabo de enterar que mi padre ha estado muy enfermos durante varios días, y todos en esta casa me lo han ocultado descaradamente, nada del otro mundo- el resentimiento era notorio en mi voz, pero no podía evitar hablar de otro modo, me sentía traicionada a pesar de todo, y aún no había tenido tiempo para digerir del todo la noticia.

- JACOB BLACK- la voz enfurecida de Alice me tomó por sorpresa.

- Oye oye, yo no he dicho nada...- se defendió Jake- bueno, si talvez largué todo el rollo, pero ella fue quien descubrió el asunto-

- Los escuché hablar en la cocina..- les dije, sabía que mi cara probablemente estaría algo colorada a causa del enfado y mis ojos probablemente cargaban aún las señales de mi resiente explosión, pero pese a esto, levanté la frente con orgullo, yo no era quien debía sentirme culpable por andar escuchando tras las puertas, porque de echo no había sido así, los del error habían sido ellos, no yo, y les haría escuchar lo que tenía para decirles. Pero este no era el momento. Necesitaba hacer algo primero.

- Bella, nosotros..- empezó a decir Edward, pero lo corté con brusquedad.

- Ahora no quiero escucharlo, hablaré de este tema con ustedes, con todos ustedes- recalqué el todos, incluyendo a la familia en general, porque todos ellos me habían mentido, hasta la buena de Esme, o el respetable Carlisle, de quienes jamás lo hubiese esperado- después, ahora Alice, por favor necesito que me acompañes a buscar ropa, Jake me llevará a ver a mi padre-

- Bella aún..- volvió a comenzar el señor bipolar pero ni siquiera le presté atención.

- Vamos Alice, la habitación de mi padre ya está habilitada para recibir visitar, ¿crees que podrás acompañarme en esta ocasión?- lo que estaba diciendo era que, en otras palabras, nuestra relación estaba en la cuerda floja, y ella debía medir muy bien sus pasos, Alice lo comprendió al instante.

- Claro Bella, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- Sonreí apenas, me sentía algo culpable por tratarla así pero tampoco era capaz de controlarme demasiado luego de lo sucedido, tenía que relajarme, estaba muy tensionada.

.

.

.

Con la ayuda de Alice me vestí con la mayor celeridad que me permitían mis facultades y salimos de la casa, no me despedí de Edward, y me negué rotundamente a que él me acompañara, luego de salir me arrepentí un poco de la manera cortante en que le contesté pero los nervios me impidieron actuar de otra forma.

No me detuve a pensar demasiado en el asunto, menos mal que no podía ver el rostro de Edward ni la manera en que quizás mis réplicas le afectaban.

"bah, como si en realidad le importara" – Fue mi pensamiento, aunque el nudo en mi estómago no se deshizo.

Apenas llegamos al hospital mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, el olor característico me hacía sentir enferma y con ganas de marcharme lo antes posible, pero mis ganas de ver a Charlie lo superaba todo.

Mientras esperaba a Jacob que se había dirigido a informes para anunciar la visita, nerviosa, sentí la mano de Alice agarrarse a mi brazo, no había hablado durante todo el viaje, y eso era más que raro, la culpa volvió a dominarme, no estaba bien hacerla sentir mal, ya sus mentiras no tenían importancia y le agradecía que por lo menos haya sentido un poco de remordimiento al estarme ocultado la verdad, al contrario de Edward, que había sonado de lo más decidido al no platicarme del asunto y mantenerme en la ignorancia. Por mucho que hubieran pensado en su bien, esto demostraba la diferencia en las personalidades de ambos, Edward me resultaba de lo más necio, y del tipo de persona que si creía que estaba actuando en la manera correcta no daría el brazo a torcer, esto no me complacía.

- Lo lamento Alice- murmuré con sinceridad- no quise hacerte sentir mal, sabes que te agradezco enormemente todo lo que tu y tu familia han hecho por mí, pero tienes que entender que yo también merezco un poco de respeto, se que lo hicieron por mi bien y no te guardo rencor en lo absoluto, de verdad, entiéndeme..-

- Ay Bella- la pequeña se abrazó a mí lloriqueando un poco- lo siento lo siento, yo también lo siento mucho, no te volveré a ocultar nada, lo prometo, eres mi mejor amiga, gracias por perdonarme-

Un sentimiento cálido se depositó en mi corazón, "mi mejor amiga" había dicho, una sonrisa se formó en mi boca, no sabía que Alice me valorara tanto, y esto me hizo sentirme mucho menos sola.

- Ya podemos pasar a verlo- la voz de Jacob me hizo apartarme por un momento de esa buena sensación, poniéndome los pies en la tierra.

- Vamos Bella, verás que todo estará bien- me dijo entusiasmada Alice intentando levantarme el ánimo.

- Si- fue todo lo que pude responder.

.

.

.

-Mi niña- la voz débil de mi padre me aflojó cada parte de mi cuerpo, y como pude me lancé a los brazos que él me extendía. Alice y Jacob permanecieron fuera de la habitación para darnos privacidad

- Shh calma Bells, no hay por qué preocuparse, todavía tienes padre para rato- me dijo él alegremente mientras me acariciaba el cabello con ternura y sentía que mis lágrimas tocaban su camiseta.

- Que sea la última vez- dije con la voz quebrada.

-¿Cómo?

- Que sea la última vez que ordenas que me oculten algo relacionado a ti Charlie- El viejo se carcajeó, sin apartar el abrazo, yo sólo lo llamaba por el nombre cuando me enfadaba, y no podía negarlo, tenía razones para estarlo.

-No se que le ves de gracioso- refunfuñé, el llanto había cesado.

- Vamos Bells, te conozco bien, más vale que te preocupas un poco más por ti y un poco menos por mí, ya conoces el dicho "hierba mala nunca muere"- sonreí imperceptiblemente ante el buen humor de mi padre, sabía que en parte lo hacía para levantarme el ánimo y le agradecía mucho el gesto.

Me separé, pero no me alejé mucho.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté todavía preocupada. Deseaba tanto poder verlo.

- Fuerte y sano como un roble- yo escuchaba la sonrisa en sus palabras, obviamente no iba a sacarle una respuesta negativa, así era mi padre, no le gustaba preocupar a los demás por más que hubiera razones, y yo había salido a él en esto. Por el contrario de cómo Esme era, recordaba de pequeña que ella hacía un drama de cualquier pequeña gripe o resfriado, la verdad era que adoraba que su marido la mimara y le llevara el desayuno a la cama, y a mi padre no le molestaba en lo absoluto, aunque a veces le parecía que estaba tratando con una niña en vez de con una adulta, pero este era el encanto de ella, y la razón por lo que tan enamorado lo traía, según él me había dicho.

- ¿Y Victoria?- pregunté como si de verdad me interesara, la realidad era que solo me importaba saber si estaba cuidando bien de mi padre, si había algo por lo que le tenía un mínimo "aprecio" era porque a pesar de todo, había sabido mantenerlo feliz en mi ausencia.

- Vicki fue a buscarme algo más de ropa, parece que todavía quedan análisis para hacerme, no veo la hora de marcharme- terminó algo fastidiado, otra cosa que había heredado de mi padre, su aversión hacia los hospitales.

- No tienes una idea de cómo te comprendo.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién abrió la bocota?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque con un matiz receloso.

- Ojala alguien lo hubiese hecho directamente, los escuché hablando.

- No sabía que fueras tan cotilla hija- rió mi padre.

-Oye- le palmeé el pecho ligeramente-

- No los culpes, soy el único responsable, y sabes la razón.

- Claro claro, eres mi padre, yo tu hija, te preocupas por mí blablabla- recité con fastidio.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas- me acarició la cabeza como si fuera una niña, de hecho, para él aún continuaba siéndolo. Rió con ternura al verme hacer un puchero de inconformidad.

- Ahora quiero que dejes de atosigarme y vayas a descansar, tienes unas ojeras terribles- bromeó mi padre.

- Pues imaginarás que tu plan no funcionó a la perfección, aunque nadie me hubiese dicho nada era obvio que algo raro estaba pasando, y el corazón de una hija siente cuando su padre está en problemas.

El viejo me abrazó protectoramente.

- Cuídate hijita, y sobre todo, deja que te cuiden.

- Como digas- dije simplemente, disfrutando del abrazo familiar, un abrazo que había estado ansiando todos aquellos días y en el que por un momento, llegó a creer que jamás volvería a tener, siempre me sentía como una niña en los brazos de mi padre, protegida e inmune a todos los peligros. – Te quiero papá-

- No tanto como yo pequeña- escuché la sonrisa en sus palabras, que se reflejó y potenció la mía.

Aún asi…. aún así no comprendía por qué la sensación aplastante en mi pecho no se desvanecía del todo, algo no andaba bien, podía sentirlo…

...

* * *

**N.A**

Okeeey, admitámoslo, no fue muy bueno verdad? jajajaj juro que este fic lo continúo porque siento que se los debo, y además porque no me gusta dejar historias sin terminar… en fin, si quieren tirarme sugerencias se los agradeceré, muchas gracias si aún lo continúan leyendo y aún más si me dejan un comentario para ver en qué puedo mejorar, qué podría agregar, qué apesta, etc.., desde ya muchas gracias, y por cierto, lamento la tardanza :S.

Excelente semana para ustedes :)

.SHYKA-CHAN.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es obra de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**.**

**/**Te guiaré en las sombras**\** .

.

_**Capítulo X**_

**.**

**.**

" _Tan cerca, tan lejos_ _**"**_

.

No me imaginaba cómo las cosas podrían seguir empeorando, de acuerdo, mi padre estaba ya fuera de peligro pero los conflictos en mi vida parecían no querer detenerse jamás. Mi corta existencia era el material más jugoso para cualquier escritor de drama y tragedia. Esperaba que no fuera así, esperaba que mi vida no terminara en tragedia, aunque en realidad, pensándolo bien, todas las vidas terminan siendo trágicas, todos terminan muriendo, no existen los finales felices en el mundo real, no existen Bellas que recuperan la vista por arte de magia, ni personas cien por ciento confiables, ni padres inmunes a la enfermedad y la muerte, no, eso es una vil fantasía que nuestra propia mente ha inventado con el único propósito de que la raza humana no termine con un suicidio colectivo, he aquí el surgimiento de la esperanza.. El último de los males en la caja de Pandora.

Ya no sabía cómo debía continuar, me encontraba tan perdida que no se me ocurrían vías de escape y tampoco me topaba con ninguna señalización que me indicara mi camino… no, si bien la realidad suele ser bastante más cruda para el común de la gente, la mía era un pedazo de carne sangrante y con vida, era un poderoso imán para la mala suerte y los acontecimientos desafortunados, y lo peor es que por mi vida desgraciada y maldecida por el cielo debían pagar todos los que me rodeaban, todos los que tenían un poco de apego a mí. Así que ya no resultaba ser la única afectada, arruinaba la vida de cualquiera que tuviera contacto conmigo.

Así era mi pensamiento en ese entonces, un poco deprimente ¿a que si?, pero no pueden decirme que mi vida no estaba para un drama.

Mi charla con los Cullen fue más sencilla de lo que pensé, mi estado de nerviosismo era evidente, dudo que alguno de ellos hayan pasado por encima el hecho de que mi cuerpo parecía temblar como si fuera un celular gigante en modo vibrador, y por supuesto, como consecuencia, mi actitud tartamudeante y mi nula elocuencia al inicio no me ayudaba para nada en la tarea. (a saber: tenía que recriminarle a las personas que me cuidaban, me daban techo y comida, y parecían ser el ideal de amabilidad y buen samaritanismo por lo que yo creía era una traición).

Mis manos sudaban como locas, estaba sentada junto a Esme y ella me sostenía como siempre, con esa actitud que me recordaba tanto a mi madre, cariñosa y preocupada.

Los cinco Cullen estaban ahí, raramente un poco de suerte para mí, o no.

Se escuchaba un murmullo algo tenso antes de que yo comenzara a hablar, había tensión en el ambiente y estaba segura que sabían lo que iría a decir, esto, más allá de una queja, de un reclamo, era por mí, porque yo quería, necesitaba volver a confiar en ellos, eran prácticamente mi única conexión con el mundo y los que me sostenían en esta dura etapa, los necesitaba ahí, los necesitaba honestos. Nunca el asunto de poder confiar ciegamente había sido más literal.

Tuve tres intentos fallidos antes de comenzar a hablar, mi mano fue apretada por una más cálida y suave que reconocí al momento como la mano de Esme, una dulce mujer… una dulce mujer que también me había engañado, retiré mi mano con algo de brusquedad pero me sentí culpable al instante, cerré mi mano en un puño, aún la rabia se encontraba dentro de mí, no furiosa y a punto de estallar, pero sentía esa piedra en mi pecho, ese nudo en mi garganta, era rabia mezclada con decepción. Necesitaba purgar esto, necesitaba hacerles saber cuánto me había afectado, quería terminar con esta tensión en mi cuerpo, esta sensación de incomodidad.

- No puedo creer que lo hayan hecho- dije al final, esas palabras no salieron con enojo ni rabia y mucho menos con cólera, fue como un pensamiento dicho en voz alta, como un suspiro triste y cansado. Escuché a Alice intentar replicar pero la detuve

-No Alice, por favor, déjame terminar, necesito terminar-recalqué, Alice se mantuvo en silencio, - Yo se que esto lo hicieron porque se preocupan por mí, y además soy consciente del pedido de mi padre, pero aún así… - me detuve en un susurro- aún así yo me he sentido traicionada- alguien más quiso meter bocadillo, me pareció que fue Edward, quien se había mantenido muy silencioso desde que regresé, pero yo no me detuve a verificarlo- quiero que por un momento se pongan en mi lugar, ustedes son para mí prácticamente mi único contacto con el mundo exterior, yo he confiado en ustedes, nunca dudé, estoy en sus manos y siento que esa confianza la han utilizado, se han aprovechado, porque yo seré ciega pero no soy una niña, soy una persona no una mascota, tengo derechos, derechos que deben respetar, y no aprovecharse de mi condición para ocultarme cosas que tengo el derecho de saber, pónganse en mi lugar, ¿acaso preferirían una dulce mentira a una amarga verdad cuando se trata de la salud de alguien de su familia, de lo que más quieren en este mundo?- me silencié, se produjo un silencio sepulcral- no soy tan débil, no lo soy cuando la vida de alguien a quien amo está en riesgo, de hecho no lo soy en lo absoluto, me hice cargo de mi familia cuando mi madre falleció, y era apenas una niña, nunca le mostré verdadera tristeza a mi padre porque sabía que no ayudaba, y aún cuando mi padre calló enfermo, he trabajado y trabajado en mi vida para demostrar que de ninguna manera soy alguien débil y no pienso detenerme ahora. Les agradezco en demasía por todo lo que han hecho por mi y mi familia, no quiero sonar desagradecida porque la verdad es que han hecho tanto que todo esto me cuesta una barbaridad decirlo- suspiré con cansancio- pero debían saberlo, deben saber cómo esto me hizo sentir, yo me considero alguien fuerte y deseo con todo mi corazón que ustedes crean en mí y en mi fuerza-

Ese fue el discurso más sincero y largo que había dado en mi vida, me sentía liberada y transparente como nunca antes.

- No quisimos que te sintieras así Bella- habló Carlisle, apesadumbrado y sorprendido, también parecía algo desconcertado, como si estuviera cayendo en cuenta de algo- sabes que no lo hicimos con malas intenciones y creímos correcto cumplir con la petición de Charlie- el tono suave de su voz hacía creer que estaba hablando más consigo mismo que conmigo- pero llevas razón y lo lamento, en tu lugar… si algo le sucediese a Esme o a cualquiera de mis hijos, no soportaría que me lo ocultaran. Creo que ninguno de nosotros nos tomamos el tiempo de ponernos en tu lugar.

- Queremos que confíes en nosotros cielo, te consideramos ya como una de nosotros- sentí que el calor se acomodaba en mi pecho- y con esto que dijiste veo que no estamos haciendo nada para que eso ocurra ni que te sientas así- Esme sonaba arrepentida, y la culpa volvió a aguijonearme, pero era lo correcto si quería sentirme completamente cómoda entre ellos.

- No era para tanto Bells, te dejaré que me mientas en todo lo que quieras para remediarlo, es más, seré tu lacayo o por un mes si así.. ¡ouch!. – Emmet, siempre queriendo alivianar todos los ambientes. Supuse que Alice lo había golpeado.

- Bella, te prometo que esto no volverá a suceder- Alice sonaba incluso más arrepentida que Esme- Te considero mi amiga, y al menos en lo que a mí respecta, no volveré a ocultarte nunca jamás nada como esto.

- Creo en ti- La voz profunda de Edward justo detrás de mi hizo que mi cuerpo vibrara, esperaba que ellos no lo notaran- creemos en ti Bella, sabemos que débil no eres. Lo has demostrado desde el día en que te conocimos, nunca dudamos de tu fortaleza.

Sus palabras hacían que mi corazón se llenara del calor que solo el cariño puede darte. Ellos eran especiales para mí, cada uno. Supe en ese momento que jamás podría olvidarlos, estarían siempre en mi corazón, a donde fuera que la vida me llevara y que mucho menos podía enfardarme mucho rato con ellos. Era buenas personas, tan simple como eso, pero ese tipo de bondad que raramente se encuentran.

- Los perdono…y gracias- Les dije de corazón, el temblor de mi labio inferior casi me pone en ridículo, pero la masa gigante que era Emmet se apresuró a levantarme y darme esos abrazos de osos que tanto me reconfortaban. Sonreí mientras sentí que toda la tensión se iba por debajo de la puerta. Ahora todo estaba bien.

Esa noche, luego de cenar, había decidido salir un momento al jardín para disfrutar de la brisa que el comienzo de la primavera traía consigo. El aroma de los jazmines ubicados a pocos metros de mí inundaba mis fosas nasales y me hacían reclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, satisfecha.

Creía que el encuentro con mi padre relajaría la creciente preocupación que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo apenas supe de su recaída pero la sentía allí, la sentía tensionar mis nervios, la sentía aflojarme por dentro y sentirme débil ante el mundo.

¿Qué haría si Charlie desapareciera? Esa idea no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza, era como un pequeño y ruidoso mosquito aleteando sobre mis más profundos temores. Si mi padre dejara de existir… ¿Cómo sería capaz de manejarlo? ¿Cómo sería capaz de sobrevivir al golpe?

Desde que mi madre se había marchado, fuimos él y yo, sentía que mi responsabilidad era cuidarlo, era mantenerlo feliz, era hacerle superar el dolor que la pérdida de Esme nos había causado. Con la llegada de Victoria ninguno de esos sentimientos cambiaron, él siempre sería mi padre, siempre sería Charlie, mi familia, todo lo que me quedaba, a quien debía cuidar, a quien debía proteger.

Odiaba ese sentimiento, esa amenaza que había sentido al separarme de Charlie en el hospital, ese terrible miedo que me mordía el corazón y me hacía temblar, sentirme una niña otra vez, una niña indefensa que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su padre, porque yo no podía hacerlo, yo no podía pelear con la muerte, la que nos llega a todos. Aunque yo decía ser fuerte, no lo era lo suficiente, no podría retenerlo en esta vida, no podría librarlo de la enfermedad, no podía…

-¿Bella?- Su voz suave y preocupada me sacó de mis cavilaciones. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Sus pasos se apuraron y lo sentí estacionarse justo frente a mi.

Entonces me percaté de la humedad en mi rostro y el temblor de mis manos, había estado llorando sin darme cuenta. Era débil, al fin y al cabo lo era…

- Bella…

Y entonces ocurrió, sin yo quererlo, mis miedos y la preocupación y calidez en la voz de Edward hicieron mella en mi corazón e hicieron rebalsar el vaso de mis temores. Odiaba sentirme débil, odiaba no poder proteger a Charlie, odiaba ser una carga para todos, odiaba temer, odiaba sentir que el miedo me tenía atada de pies y manos, odiaba que el miedo me atara el corazón.

Un quejido se me escapó cuando una nueva oleada de lágrimas me tomaron desprevenida y aumentaron los temblores en mi cuerpo.

- No quiero perderlo Edward. No puedo… No creo poder… con eso.

Mi voz salía lastimosa, pero no podía controlarme, ese miedo apuntalándome el corazón, tan débil, tan débil…

-Oh Bella- susurró, y el tono herido de su voz me desarmó por completo. Sus brazos me rodearon automáticamente y yo me resguardé en su pecho, mojando con mis lágrimas su camiseta.

Era un desastre, hacía unas pocas horas había estado jactándome de mi fortaleza y en ese instante sentía que si los brazos de Edward no me estuvieran apretando, mi cuerpo se rompería en pedacitos.

- Edward…- Lloré, quería disculparme por la escena, quería agradecerle, quería decirle cómo me sentía, pero por sobre todo, quería que me abrazara más fuerte, quería que esa calidez me traspasara..

Y como si me hubiese escuchado, apretó sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de mi cuerpo, de manera tan protectora que los sentimientos que esa simple acción me provocó, me dejaron paralizada. Sentí que nada podía hacerme daño, me sentí fuerte, allí, en los brazos de Edward, sentí que podía vencer a todos mis miedos, como si jamás pudiera romperme, como si todo ese temor fuera absurdo, como sí todos los vacíos se llenaran...

Unos minutos después, logré que mi respiración se calmara, las lágrimas habían dejado de salir y los temblores habían desaparecido por completo. Suspiré, me sentía mucho mejor, pero no deseaba que el se apartara. Me sentía tan bien allí, me sentía en paz. Lo sentí a él también relajarse, no me había dado cuenta que él también había estado completamente tensionado, él se preocupaba de verdad..

- Estoy aquí- Dijo simplemente, pero yo no necesité nada más, sabía lo que quería decir, estaba allí, estaría allí, no estaba sola, como aquella vez, él estaba conmigo, cada vez que me quebraba, él estaba conmigo…

- Gracias, Edward… Gracias- susurré, de corazón.

Edward estaba allí, yo estaría bien, yo podría con esto, todo saldría bien, podía pensar esas cosas, podía pensarlas entonces.

.

.

.

Los días continuaron pasando en la casa de los Cullen sin inconvenientes. Edward se había marchado finalmente a su gira por Latinoamérica que había postergado por la enfermedad de mi padre, no podía evitar sentir aquel cosquilleo cuando veía que él se preocupaba tanto por mí y mi familia. Aunque ya no sabía cómo sería su próxima forma de tratarme, había comenzado a prepararme para que me ignorara violentamente cada vez que él se acercaba, aunque ya no lo hacía y se había inclinado al Edward amable y simpático que se reía de mi nerviosismo y me trataba como si realmente fuera alguien importante en su vida, como si pudiera sentir mi dolor en él mismo, como si me quisiera. Era lindo ese Edward, deseaba que fuera el mismo siempre.

Era extraño pensar en Edward como alguien famoso, sólo una vez lo había visto comportarse de manera arrogante, que si vamos al caso, fue la primera y última vez que lo ví. Nunca más me resultó un patán, cortante y frío en ocasiones, además de bipolar si, no un patán.

La gira duraría alrededor de dos semanas pero siendo el día siete ya sentía que había transcurrido un mes.

Era patético darse cuenta de la falta que me hacía cuando en realidad él apenas si me dirigía la palabra cuando estaba cerca. Aunque siempre estaba cerca, yo lo notaba por más que permaneciera en silencio. Sentía la frescura de su perfume cosquillearme el rostro cada vez que él ingresaba a la habitación, o la cadencia irregular de su respiración antes de hablarme, incluso podía identificarlo por el sonido pausado y claro de sus pasos firmes.

Si diablos, estaba tan obsesionada que hasta creía poder escucharle los latidos de su corazón.

Me sentía terriblemente estúpida y apenada conmigo misma, no podía darme el lujo de querer a ese muchacho imposiblemente perfecto. Lo único que lograba era cavar, metro a metro, mi propia tumba. ¿Dónde estaba mi lógica e indiferencia de la que siempre me jactaba? ¿Dónde había quedado la Bella que se burlaba del amor mientras permanecía recluida en la biblioteca más cercana? Quizás el golpe en la cabeza no sólo había afectado mi vista sino también mi raciocinio.

- Que cara Bella, parece que estuvieras a punto de comer vómito ¿Qué te pasa?- Sólo dos personas conocía que podían decir semejante cosa, pero sabía que Emmet estaba en el trabajo y reconocía esa voz a la perfección.

- Jake, eres un asco- reí, nos habíamos hecho amigos tan rápido que no recordaba haberme sentido incómoda en algún momento con él, de esa manera que los recién conocidos lo hacen.

Rió a viva voz, orgulloso de si mismo y se tiró a un lado del sillón sin delicadeza alguna.

- Al menos logré que sacaras esa cara. Aunque esta es igual que la anterior, pero algo es algo.

- ¡Jacob!- Reí más e hice volar mi mano en su dirección.

-¡Oye! Cuidado, casi me sacas un ojo- El sillón vibraba con sus risotadas de lobo. Era increíble la manera en la que lograba sacarme tan rápido de mis preocupaciones.

- Esa era la idea, Jacob Black.

- Bruta.- se quejó.

- Lo lamento señorita, me comportaré como corresponde de ahora en adelante.- me burlé.

- Oh, gracias caballero- dijo, con su voz de travesti mal realizada- pero qué considerado ¿Gusta pasar a tomar una tacita de cianuro?

- No será mucha molestia

- Ahóguese usted.

- Después de usted.

Colapsamos en risas mientras él golpeaba el sillón como si no fuera capaz de hacer otra cosa.

-¡ No puedo creer que lo miraras!

- A mi madre le gustaba, lo mirábamos cada tarde en un canal de habla hispana pero subtitulado- intenté controlarme, pero me di cuenta que nos comportábamos como dos idiotas y esto solo potenció mi risa.

- Eres de lo que no hay, de verdad eres especial pequeño topo.

- Tu también lo eres Jake, mi querido perro guía, estoy pensando en ponerte una correa y sacarte a pasear.

- Tu eres más especial, especial como Rafa Gorgory

- Si soy Rafa Gorgory, tu eres sus mocos.

- ¿Quién es un moco de Rafa Gorgory?- La pregunta de Alice nos hizo reís aún más, tanto que nos costaba respirar, parecíamos dos niños.

- ¡Alice! Dile a Bella que deje de descalificar mi hombría y de tratarme de perro y de moco porque no respondo de mí. – Se quejó, como un niño que lo hace con su madre.

- Beeella, ¿Qué te dije de tratar de moco a la gente?

Eso fue todo, necesitaba irme de allí o acabaría ahogándome con mi propia saliva. Como pude me levanté, encorvada por las risas, tomé a mi fiel bastón Jorge, aunque no lo necesitara ya allí adentro y me dirigí a la cocina.

- ¡Están locos!- les chillé, mientras abría las puertas y aún escuchaba sus risas.

- ¿Qué sucede allí cariño? ¿Alice intenta maquillar al pobre de Jacob otra vez?- Seguí riéndome mientras recordaba las insistencias de la pequeña Cullen y los gritos de Jacob cuando ésta le metió un delineador en el ojo ante su negativa de convertirse en su Barbie peluda, como ella decía.

- No, solo les falta alguien que les ajuste los tornillos.

Esme se rió, dulcemente

- Eso es cierto.

Era tan feliz en esa casa, era imposible que me sintiera sola cuando ellos se la pasaban entre risas y bromas

Jacob era también prácticamente de la familia, se paseaba por la mansión un par de veces a la semana haciéndonos compañía, no había seguido a Edward en el viaje ya que debía atender los negocios allí en la ciudad, preparando todo para el próximo CD.

Me encontraba junto al teléfono cuado éste comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Puedes atender cielo? Estoy con las manos mojadas.

- Claro – Manoteé y levanté el tubo- Familia Cullen-

Se hizo silencio del otro lado, pero estaba ochenta por ciento segura de que podía escuchar una respiración.

- ¿Hola? ¿Me escucha?

- Bella- Dijo él, y mi corazón saltó en mi pecho.

- Edward- murmuré, media ahogada. Me sorprendía que llamara por el teléfono de línea, él solía comunicarse con su familia mediante el celular.

- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó, con esa voz profunda que me convertía en papel mojado.

Me había convertido en una incauta irremediable, de eso no había dudas.

- B.. bien bien- _agonizando sin ti_- gracias ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está yendo la gira?

Lo escuché suspirar, parecía adolorido.

- Latinoamérica siempre es muy amena, muy acogedora, el público te hace sentir como en casa, pero no es casa ¿Sabes? Es difícil estar lejos de mi familia, de mis amigos…- lo sentí tomar aire, con dificultad- creo que me siento algo solo.

Sentí un apretón en el pecho al escuchar su voz cargada de sincera melancolía. Era tan extraño escucharlo hablarme tan abiertamente.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Me salió en un suspiro, pero de inmediato me arrepentí.

Escuché su risa encantada del otro lado y agradecía que al menos le sacara un poco de angustia.

- Bella- Susurró, la sonrisa notándose en su voz. – No hay nada que puedas hacer… aunque, quizás.. ¿Podría pedirte un favor? Si no quieres no dudes en decírmelo, no quiero atosigarte.

_Pídeme que vaya al infierno a cortarle la cola al diablo y lo haré. _

- Claro- me limité a contestar, por temor a que se me saliera el respeto propio por la boca.

- Yo..¿Te molestaría si te llamase día de por medio?..es decir.. me gustaría.. me haría bien.. tu sabes… me haría sentir acompañado.- dijo, nervioso como nunca lo había escuchado.

Me quedé muda ante sus palabras, ¿habían ocurrido los últimos cinco segundos de conversación? O había estado divagando demasiado y él me preguntó algo completamente distinto y coherente, algo como que si le pasaba con su madre o que le diera un mensaje a Jacob.

- Entiendo.. descuida, sólo es una tontería mía, no te..

- ¡NO! No, digo..- bien Bella, excelente demostración de pánico- no hay problema, me gustaría.. estaría bien por mi.- intenté controlar mi voz desesperada, realmente daba vergüenza ajena.

Volvió a suspirar, de alivio me pareció, pero lo dudaba

- Gracias Bella- Otra vez, la sonrisa en su voz.

-_Edward, sales en cinco_ – Escuché que alguien le decía.

- De acuerdo- respondió él, alejado del teléfono- Tengo que marcharme, mañana te llamaré a las cinco ¿está bien para ti?

- Perfecto- sonreí, mi corazón parecía que quería estallar en mi pecho, esto no podía ser bueno.

- Adios Bella, cuidate mucho- susurró, parecía más alegre.

- Adios Edward, extráñame- le solté, a modo de broma y quise morderme la lengua.

- Siempre- dijo y colgó.

.

.

.

Él no llamó día de por medio, lo hizo todos los días, para mi grata sorpresa y siempre a las cinco de la tarde, con una puntualidad que no creía posible, dado que la diferencia horaria hacía difícil de calcular con tal precisión a menos que mantuviera un reloj sin modificar, pero lo hacía. Llamaba estuviese donde estuviese, a punto de dar un concierto, saliendo de una entrevista, en el avión, en la limusina, incluso hubo una ocasión que lo hizo mientras le cortaban el cabello. Me reí de él aquella vez, no creí que pudiéramos llegar a acercarnos de esa manera, era tan agradable.

Me pasaba media hora antes rondando cerca del teléfono, temiendo no escucharlo, moviendo el pie con nerviosismo, comiéndome las uñas, parecía una colegiala.

- ¿No son adorables?- Esuché que le decía Esme a Alice mientras salían de la habitación cuando el teléfono comenzaba a repiquetear, rodaba los ojos siempre que hacían un comentario así, no quería que la esperanza hiciera mella en mi corazón, aunque sabía de sobra que eso probablemente ya había ocurrido.

Edward me contaba de sus conciertos, cuando estuvo en Buenos Aires, Argentina, donde lo recibieron con un inflable de su imagen y del ataque de risa que le agarró sobre el escenario. Sus fans lo amaban, fuera donde fuera, ¿y quién no lo haría?

- Me gusta todo eso, claro, como a cualquiera pero… lo que en realidad me hace feliz es la música, todo esto, el dinero, la fama.. todo eso es accesorio, y a veces puede complicarte un poco la vida, a veces no sabes si te quieren por lo que eres o por lo otro, es complicado...a veces me gustaría que no me conocieran así ¿Sabes? Cómo tú ¿recuerdas? Y aún cuando supiste que era famoso me gritaste como si fuera un patán más, eso jamás me había pasado.. – rió por lo bajo, aunque se había puesto pensativo, había algo en su pasado que lo perturbaba, podía reconocerlo enseguida, mi pasado también estaba lleno de fantasmas.

- Cuando un patán es un patán no hay atenuantes a eso, dinero, fama o poder- me reí, él también- pero supongo que a veces Edward, hay que hacer algunos sacrificios. Tu amas la música, amas lo que haces ¿crees que podrías vivir sin eso?

No lo pensó demasiado, y contestó un rápido – No .

- Ahí lo tienes entonces, tómalo todo o déjalo todo, a veces no hay puntos medios, a veces es todo o nada, debes aprender a querer incluso aquello que no te gusta en pos de eso que amas, así funcionan las cosas.

Se quedó callado un minuto

- Gracias Bella- susurró con sentimiento, aunque media adormilado, la gira lo traía cansado- de verdad, muchas gracias.

-No es nada, ahora duerme Edward, y mañana me cuentas que tal te fue en el concierto de esta noche ¿de acuerdo?-

- Por supuesto..- susurró- Hasta mañana Bella, cuídate mucho.

- Adios Edward, extráñame- le sonreí al teléfono, como una boba.

- Siempre.

Hablar con Edward no era lo mismo que hablar con Jake o Emmet, no bromeábamos todo el rato, era más íntimo y serio, de esa manera en que no puedes esconderte tras un mal chiste y desviar el asunto.

Desde que tuve uso de razón siempre desencajé entre mis grupos de pares, mi padre me contó que Renee solía decir que de alguna manera ella había parido un alma antigua con forma de bebé. Según él, no lloraba en lo absoluto, no hacía berrinches y siempre me les quedaba viendo, como si supiera lo que hacían y decían aún sin tener a edad para pararme sobre mis dos pies.

Si esto era así, mi vida continuó de la misma manera, siempre sentí que mis pensamientos transcurrían en otra frecuencia e incluso que era una anciana encerrada en un cuerpo de adolescente. Nunca creí poder encontrar otra alma vieja. Nunca, hasta que encontré a Edward.

De alguna manera podíamos estar varios minutos en silencio y a la vez saber que en ocasiones lo único que necesitábamos era saber que el otro estaba del otro lado. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de conexión con nadie y eso me asustaba. Yo no quería salir herida, aún temía que de un día para el otro decidiera imponer la ley del hielo nuevamente y no volviera a dirigirme la palabra, temía a sus cambios de humor y temía sobre todo a volverme dependiente de él y no saber qué hacer conmigo en su ausencia.

Aunque, pese a todo esto, pese a lo que quería o no quería, había sentimientos que me eran imposibles de manejar. No sabía muchas cosas, no sabía cómo sería mi relación con Edward de allí en adelante, no creía posible que él fuera a fijarse en mí, no sabía siquiera si volvería a llamar al día siguiente, pero de una cosa estaba absolutamente segura.

Yo ya no tenía remedio.

_Estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen. _

_._

_._

* * *

**_N/A_**

_¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? Flojito ¿Verdad? Estoy de vacaciones así que me puse a continuar e iniciar fics, sé que lo lógico sería terminar los que dejé inconclusos antes de publicar nuevos, pero lamentablemente a mi no me suele guiar la lógica._

_Hice este capítulo con la intención de introducirle la canción de Sin Bandera, Kilómetros, pero por el tema de los derechos de autor y toda la bola me di cuenta que no debía, así que esto quedó. Quizás en la próxima haga un pov Edward e intente transmitir la idea, quizás no, quien sabe… _

_¿Sugerencias? ¿insultos? ¿Correcciones horrográficas? Ya saben. _

_Pueden pasar por mi nueva historia si quieren, Puerto de Ángeles, así me dicen si vale la pena seguirlo. _

_Un saludo a todos, espero estén bien. _

.SHYKA-CHAN.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es obra de **Stephenie Meyer.**

La letra incluida en este capítulo pertenece a **Sin Bandera**, no soy dueña ni de uno de sus versos.

* * *

**.**

**/**Te guiaré en las sombras**\** .

.

_**Capítulo XI**_

**.**

**.**

"Suavecito_**"**_

**Edward Pov's**

Una multitud nos recibió al bajar del avión en Bogotá. Había carteles por todos lados con mi nombre mesclado con corazones dibujados en ellos. Francamente aún no me hacía a la idea de que realmente aquellas personas estaban allí por mí. Eran las seis de la mañana pero estaban allí para recibirme a mí, era algo completamente irreal.

- Vamos Edward, la limusina espera.

Eleazar, viejo amigo de la familia y el tipo que se encargaba de mi apoyo psicológico, mi asesoramiento personal, de dirigir a los guardaespaldas y cuidar que no tuviera el final de Lennon, me alentó a descender por la escalerilla.

Saludé a la gente agitando enérgicamente mis manos y con una sonrisa en el rostro, en su mayoría eran mujeres jóvenes con una voz particularmente chillante, a Emmet le resultaba gracioso cuando yo hacía un gesto amistoso hacia la muchedumbre y los gritos iban in crescendo. A mí me provocaban algunas jaquecas, sinceramente.

De todas maneras tenía que ser simpático, después de todo se habían tomado la molestia de seguir mis pasos y ayudarme a alcanzar la fama. Aunque la fama a veces sea un completo y lacerante dolor de cabeza.

Era increíble que tuviera tantos seguidores en Latinoamérica, y sobre todo, me asombraba lo efusivos que resultaban ser todos ellos. Eso era agradable la mayoría de las veces, tenían un trato realmente cálido y se acercaban sin tapujos para intentar tener algo de mi autoría, un autógrafo, una foto, un pañuelo, un trozo de cabello, lo que sea. Y yo no los defraudaba, dejaba que se acercaran tanto como quisieran, algo que ponía de los pelos a Eleazar y sobre todo a Sam, mi guardaespaldas más antiguo y de quien estaba seguro se interpondría sin pensarlo entre una bala y mi persona. Esperaba en lo profundo que jamás tuviera la oportunidad de comprobar esa hipótesis.

Sam era un buen tipo, algo retraído y con algunos inconvenientes para el tratamiento informal, pero un tipo genial, además de ser un completo profesional en el BlackJack, creo haberle ganado solo en una ocasión y fue porque, en broma claro está, lo amenacé con despedirlo si seguía humillándome de esa manera, luego de aquello tuve que aclararle que no hablaba en serio pues lucía bastante preocupado.

Una vez dentro del auto y con el sonido apagado de los fans de fondo me relajé sobre el asiento de cuero negro y respiré profundo. Estaba realmente agotado.

Saqué por quinta vez el reloj del bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón para comprobar que aún quedaba tiempo. Aquel reloj estaba sincronizado con el reloj de la cocina de las casa de mis padres, era para sentir al menos un poco la conexión con mi familia aunque no estuviera en comunicación directa. Era infantil y ridículo, lo sabía, pero por sobre todo, me indicaba cuántas horas quedaban para hablar con ella.

Con ella. Realmente me tenía entre sus manos.

Era extraño y casi obsesivo en cómo pensaba que se dividían mis días. El tiempo que hablaba con Bella y el tiempo que me faltaba para hablar con Bella. Agradecía a la vida que la humanidad no hubiese evolucionado hasta la telepatía porque estaría en riesgo de la humillación pública.

- Dime Eleazar- Suspiré nuevamente, había notado su mirada insistente esperando que le prestara atención.

- Ahora iremos al hotel y te acomodarás. Te dejaré relajarte por un par de horas pero no pienses en acostumbrarte pues tienes una conferencia de prensa a las siete, luego un par de entrevistas, nada demasiado largo, el ensayo a las diez y mañana temprano las pruebas de sonido.- Ni siquiera tenía que mirar su agenda electrónica, ese tipo era una luz.

- ¿Y a qué hora intentaré bajar del pedestal a Sam?- Pregunté más alto de lo que debería, Sam estaba en el asiento delantero pero la ventanilla que nos comunicaba estaba baja así que sabía que podía escucharnos.

Vi estirarse la piel de sus mejillas por lo que supe que estaba intentando controlar su sonrisa. Conmigo hacía rato había bajado sus muros, la mayoría del resto del mundo no conocía su sonrisa. Repito, un tipo genial.

- Eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana chicos, tienes que descansar para el show de mañana y no puedo dejar a Sam desvelarse para simplemente despedazar tu orgullo por enésima vez.- Rió y yo le seguí.

- Como si tu hubieras podido con él- Le recriminé y su risa se cortó al instante. Charlatán.

Estuvimos en silencio durante un largo rato, era obvio que estábamos en medio de una gira, en el momento justo en que la emoción y la excitación del inicio desaparecen y aparece la fatiga de varios días de trabajo.

Volví a sacar el reloj.

Habían pasado apenas diez minutos. Qué lento que se movía.

Escuché a Eleazar reírse por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué?- lo miré, me imaginaba lo que iba a decir.

- Estás bastante complicado- comentó, sin quitar la sonrisa socarrona del rostro. En momentos como ese me recordaban al pendejo de Emmet. Eleazar era todo un Emmet cuando quería.

- No se a lo que te refieres- Miré hacia la ventana nuevamente, el día estaba algo nublado pero había buen pronóstico para mañana. Esperaba se cumpliera porque el recital a cielo abierto sería una patada a mis ganas.

Aunque eso no me interesaba en ese momento, solo quería que el tiempo avanzase más rápido para poder escuchar su voz.

Oh, eso era vergonzoso.

- Aún tienes tiempo, de todas maneras no morirás si te retrasas unos cuantos minutos, estoy seguro de que Bella esperará.- Lo miré boquiabierto, inseguro si la mutación no había ocurrido en ese preciso momento con Eleazar y la humanidad hubiese saltado hacia la telepatía justo allí.

- ¿Y tú cómo carajos sabes eso?- Le pregunté, algo nervioso, él no podía estar leyendo mi mente, no podía ¿verdad?

"_¿Me oyes? Carmen está en el auto de atrás haciéndole ojos al chofer colombiano justo ahora"._

- Es demasiado obvio Edward, tus llamadas en el mismo horario de allá todos los días de la semana..-Bien, no me estaba leyendo la mente de hacerlo, ya me habría golpeado- además de que te he escuchado hablar al pasar y te pones suavecito…-

OK, este hombre estaba demasiado tiempo con mi bruto hermano.

- Yo no me pongo suavecito- entrecerré los ojos y volteé la cara nuevamente a la calle. Lo escuché reírse nuevamente.

- Aparte de que, claro está, Esme le contó a Carmen, que como corresponde, me contó a mi.- La sonrisa en su voz me irritó aún más.

- Bola de cotillas- Bufé, mi madre no podía quedarse callada. Imaginaba cómo habría hablado con Carmen, hasta podía ver en mi mente claramente sus ojos brillosos al pensarnos en algún tipo de escena romántica sacada de una película para mujeres.

Debía marcarle los límites a mi madre, no es que me molestara que imaginara esas cosas, temía que si Bella se daba cuenta de esa imaginación suya, se asustara huyera lo más lejos de mí que pudiera. Los pensamientos de mi madre viajaban a la velocidad de la luz en cuanto sus hijos ponían los ojos en una posible pareja, inmediatamente le dábamos el nombre de alguien especial y empezaba a hacer escarpines para sus nietos.

Puede que yo estuviera exagerando, pero eso justamente lo saqué de ella.

- Tal vez no lo has notado Edward, pero ella realmente te está cambiando- Eleazar había utilizado ese tono paternal que me fastidiaba aún más que el tono Emmet. Porque a ese no podía refutarlo con una frase cortante y me hacía pensar más de lo que muchas veces quería.

¿Bella me había cambiado?

Puse a revisión la situación de mi vida, la relación con mi familia, con mis amigos e incluso mi desempeño en el trabajo y me di cuenta de que eso era tan cierto como que el sol estaba sobre las nubes. Bella me estaba cambiando, para bien o para mal, yo era una persona diferente cuando trataba con ella. Una persona más parecida a quién había sido en el pasado…

Suspiré nuevamente, no quería pensar en el pasado. Había demasiado dolor y recuerdos falsos que aún no podía arrancar de mi mente. Había sido un completo error confiar mi corazón en alguien como Heidi, creía que había perdido completamente mi capacidad de confiar en otra persona desde que nosotros habíamos terminado, pero me daba cuenta de que mis barreras estaban bajando nuevamente.

Me asusté en ese momento, realmente me sentí en peligro.

Sabía que Bella no era como Heidi, podía percibirse que era completamente inocente en sus intenciones y que odiaba que la gente hiciera cosas por ella. Pero Heidi también había sido muy convincente, al menos para mí, al menos al inicio, yo realmente había confiado en ella.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en el vidrio frío de la limusina.

No quería que el pasado me atormentara otra vez, no quería que los recuerdos arruinaran las cosas con Bella. Realmente quería ser completamente sincero con ella y que ella también pudiera depositar su confianza en mí. La veía a veces también reticente en hacerlo, eso me recordaba a mí, éramos similares en varios aspectos, aunque ella era pura luz y yo todo tinieblas.

Estaba deprimiéndome otra vez.

Volví a chequear el reloj, ignorando las risas contenidas de mi acompañante, apenas cinco minutos. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba solo, con mi valija en una mano y el celular en la otra en una de las mejores suites de un lujoso hotel en el centro de la ciudad.

Todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, el enorme arreglo de flores reposando en la mesa del comedor con una dedicatoria de parte del gerente del hotel, varias cartas que mis admiradoras habrían insistido hasta el hartazgo en transmitir, el piano, que era el único requisito que yo pedía en cualquier lugar a donde fuese, descansaba en el centro del lugar, todo estaba en orden.

Me acerqué al enorme ventanal con una increíble vista panorámica. Seguía nublado pero al parecer por esa zona no se veía la luz del sol la mayoría del tiempo. Miré hacia abajo y descubrí un grupo de admiradoras haciendo campamento en la plaza que estaba justo en frente. Rogaba que no se largara a llover, esas chicas nunca se iban y no quería sentirme culpable porque pescaran alguna gripe o algo peor.

Me desvestí y tomé una ducha rápida antes de empezar a dar vueltas por la habitación hasta que las cinco en punto se materializara en mi reloj.

Eran las siete de la mañana allí en Bogotá, la ciudad parecía estar cobrando vida en el horario en que todos los trabajadores se dirigían a sus destinos, veía sus autos, pequeños desde donde estaba, moverse sin cesar y acumularse hasta detener el tráfico completamente.

Estaba profundamente agradecido con la vida por no tener un trabajo rutinario, a lo que me dedicaba era agotador, si, y dedicaba mucho tiempo pero era lo que me gustaba, no era capaz de quejarme demasiado sabiendo que me dedicaba a lo que amaba, pocas personas tienen ese privilegio.

Aunque ciertamente había comenzado a traer algunos problemas con los que no pensé que lidiaría…

Exponer a Bella ante las cámaras y los paparazzis aún continuaba siendo una piedra en mis zapatos. Yo estaba bastante seguro que cualquier revista de chimentos pagaría una fortuna por una cubierta especial de nosotros y odiaba pensar que la privacidad de la vida de Bella podrían ser expuestas al público así sin más. Jacob había estado haciendo todo lo que podía para mantener la historia fuera del foco pero sabía que no había manera de que un acercamiento público entre nosotros sería el cerillo que prendería la bomba.

Si alguien sospechaba que yo tenía interés en Bella, la manada de lobos hambrientos que resultaban ser toda esa bola de idiotas, saltarían sobre ella. Temía por eso cada día, temía que llegara el día en que ella se diera cuenta que realmente no valía la pena estar cerca de mí o mi familia si tenía que pasar por algo así. Mi madre decía que era algo irrelevante, que a Bella no le importaría, pero esos desgraciados podían ser realmente crueles cuando se lo proponían.

Tsk, ¿por qué todo debía ser tan complicado?

El sonido de mi celular me distrajo de mis pensamientos, ¿Podría ser…?

Miré la pantalla, ilusionado y me llevé un chasco

- Alice- gruñí

- Hola hermanito, si, yo también te quiero mucho, no seas meloso.

Me hizo reír, Alice era lejos, mi hermana preferida. Bueno, era la única, pero seguía siendo la preferida.

- Hola duendecillo del noveno círculo del infierno ¿Todo en orden?

- Muy bien muy bien… ah, aquí Jass te manda saludos … ¿Cómo?.. espera un segundo. – Escuché el movimiento del celular y rodé los ojos mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá, segundos después volvió a hablar- si.. ¿estás ahí?.

- Edward se encuentra fuera de servicio en este momento, llame cuando deje de manosearse con su novio, muchas gracias. –Emití con una afeminada voz mecánica que hizo reír del otro lado a mi hermana.

- ¡No me estaba manoseando!- Se quejó- Jass me ha dicho que no te olvides de llevarle lo que te pidió..pero no me quiso decir de qué se trataba, ¿Qué te pidió?.

Oh, ya lo había olvidado, menos mal.

- Que le lleve una curvilínea morena colombiana, mi querida y cotilla hermana.

- Ja. Como si él fuera de tu tipo- fruncí la boca, duende del demonio- Como sea, si es de lo que me imagino que se trata, el jade va más con mi piel.

¿Pero cómo demon..?

Alice.

- Lo siento Alice, pero acá no hay mujeres de jade- me burlé, sus poderes de psíquica empezaban a darme miedo- de todos modos no me dijiste cómo anda todo en casa.

- Si quieres saber cómo está Bella tendrás que esperar otra hora queridito

- Alice, estás comenzando a irritarme

- Para eso nací- Dijo, completamente orgullosa de su comportamiento.

- ¿Mamá te dijo que me dijeras algo? ¿A qué viene la llamada? Ya hablamos ayer.

- Oh- exclamó, sobreactuando la expresión- Que hermano más desamorado que tengo.

- Alice, ¿Quieres que sea de jade, verdad?

- Ok, tu ganas- Alice era perfectamente manejable si conocías sus puntos débiles- Mamá me ha obligado a confesarte que planeo hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida, dado que tu tienes una inadmisible fobia a las reuniones sociales, esto arruina por completo el efecto sorpresa pero quería estar segura de que no te encerrarías en tu pieza y mi obra maestra se fuera por el desaguadero como la última vez.

Una fiesta de bienvenida. No me atraía ni una pizca. Pero menos me atraía tener que soportar los gritos de Alice por no haber permanecido más de diez minutos en su innecesariamente multitudinaria reunión de gente que no conocía y no me interesaba conocer.

- Di que si, di que si hermanito, prometo que tu princesa estará allí y yo me encargaré de dejarla perfectamente hermosa.

- ¿Mi princes..? Alice ¿Esa es tu manera de sumar puntos? No estás haciendo un gran trabajo sabes.

Aunque jamás había visto a Bella en un vestido de gala, pero yo no quería que ella se sintiera incómoda, ella no parecía ser tampoco del tipo que le gustaran las grandes reuniones, sobre todo por su actual condición..

- No lo creo Alice.. ¿Qué dijo Bella al respecto? No creo que ella quiera participar, de todos modos.

- Oh, ¡pero si ella está emocionada! Dijo que sería todo un honor..-

- Si claro, eso sería exactamente algo que ella diría- me burlé, mi hermana pensaba que era un completo idiota- De todas maneras voy a hablarlo con ella, si está de acuerdo y no la noto coaccionada por tu influencia maléfica, yo no tendré ningún problema.

- ¡Gracias gracias gracias!- Exclamó, extasiada de felicidad, podía imaginarla dando saltitos en ese mismo instante- Te prometo que será perfecto.

- Te dije que primero…

- Lo hará- Dijo, y si hay algo que aprendí en mi corta vida es que no era inteligente apostar contra Alice- Va a ser perfecto, realmente perfecto… Bueno hermanito, eso era todo, date una vuelta por el caribe y broncéate un poco para la fiesta- Se escuchó movimiento del otro lado y la risa contenida de mi hermana,

- Parecen dos adolescentes hirviendo en hormonas- Me quejé.

- No se de qué hablas- rió- nos vemos a la vuelta Edward…y recuerda, jade

Me reí y sin despedirme, le colgué.

Miré hacia la ventana nuevamente, me pregunté qué estaría haciendo Bella en esos momentos. ¿Habría ya vuelto de la visita a lo de Charlie?

Aún estaba bastante preocupada por él y yo odiaba verla de esa manera. Quería hablar con ella, quería saber cómo estaba.

Contrólate Edward. Control.

Realmente parecía un obsesivo mientras recorría el lugar con la vista fija en el pequeño objeto en mis manos, parecía que cuanto más le prestara atención, más lento iba. Me asusté de mi mismo cuando me salió un gruñido dirigido hacia el reloj.

Decidí relajarme un poco mirando televisión pero lo único que hice fue cambiar los canales a una velocidad que no me permitía ni ver de cuáles se trataban.

Bella me estaba volviendo loco, y no del tipo simpático y querible sino del tipo que da miedo, del que se huye.

Saqué la notebook para revisar mi página, o mejor dicho, la página que la disquera había hecho para mí, yo no había puesto ni un gramo de sudor en esa genialidad pero allí decía que lo había hecho, incluso había unas supuestas palabras mías con mi firma, todo mentira, pero así trabajaban las corporaciones, yo no me ocupaba del negocio sino de la música. La causa por lo que seguía en todo aquello.

El dinero nunca había sido un problema para mí así que eso francamente era lo que menos me importaba, mis padres me habían permitido seguir con mi sueño y mi única habilidad, que era la música por lo que había depositado cada respiración de mi vida, desde los cinco años, en ese aspecto. La música me hacía sentir vivo, me mantenía cuerdo, me hacía sentir que era bueno en algo y me encantaba que la gente pudiera sonreír, gritar e incluso llorar por mi trabajo. Era un sueño que jamás imaginé se cumpliría pero que había sido mi meta desde que tuve uso de razón.

El problema comenzó a aparecer cuando el dinero se hizo más importante que la música en si misma, la disquera había comenzado a pedirme que cambiara algunas letras en ocasiones porque no eran comprensibles para adolescentes promedio o que cambiara algunos acordes para hacerlos más pop, más del estilo que se vendía.

Odiaba eso, lo odiaba desde lo profundo de mis entrañas, pero prefería sacrificar un par de canciones que dejar aquello para lo único que sentía que en realidad servía.

Como Bella había dicho, si eso era lo que realmente deseaba, o lo tomaba todo o lo dejaba todo, y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar lo que me había dado una razón para seguir respirando durante tanto tiempo.

Bella sabía qué decir justo cuando lo necesitaba, a veces me daba la sensación de que podía ver incluso más allá. Su voz tranquila y suave me relajaba por completo y me dejaba algo embobado. Tal vez si era suavecito.

Sentí que si las ocupaciones no interrumpieran nuestras conversaciones yo podría seguir y seguir durante toda mi vida sin cansarme.

Era una persona tan especial en tantos aspectos, era tan entregada, valiente, honesta, suspicaz….

Definitivamente era suavecito.

Pero no había forma en que Bella no me impactara, no podía imagina ni una razón por la cual ella podría caerle mal a alguien, ni una razón por la que alguien no quisiera dar su vida por estar junto a ella…

Jodido.

Hasta los huesos de jodido.

Entonces se me vino a la mente, fue como el golpe de una pelota de baseball chocando en la base de mi cráneo, una ola de inspiración corriéndome por las venas. Adoraba esa sensación, era pura adrenalina.

Saqué mi borrador y una lapicera mientras mentalizaba en todas las emociones que me tenían al borde de la locura, por no decir en medio de ella.

Y la canción en español, que seguramente amarían por allí, fluyó como si hubiese estado esperando por salir durante toda el viaje, como si simplemente hubiese estado esperando a que yo me decidiera poner manos a la obra.

Y allí estaba, era toda mía, pero no era para mí.

Las notas en el piano vinieron a mi mente, sin vacilación alguna y se impregnaron en el papel con una velocidad de la que no me creí capaz.

_A varios cientos de kilómetros,_

_Puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol_

_Y siento como un cambio armónico_

_Va componiendo una canción en mi interior._

Su voz, me alentaba a seguir, alimentaba mis raíces y me mantenía con energía, su voz me daba fuerza a pesar de que había intentado negármelo por tanto tiempo, pero no podía negarlo cuando me daba cuenta que realmente la necesitaba, que realmente sentía que me quedaba sin fuerzas si pasaba mucho tiempo sin tener contacto con ella.

_Se que seguir no suena lógico_

_Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico_

_Y en éste encuentro telefónico,_

_He recordado que estoy loco por ti._

El olor de su cabello, la suavidad de su piel, extrañaba tenerlos a mi alcance, cuando estaba cerca, no estaba autorizado a disfrutarlo tampoco pero sabía que estaba allí, que solo debía avanzar unos pasos y podría tenerlo. Pero estaba en otro continente, estaba a demasiados pasos de ella, y aún así, cuando escuchaba su voz, sentía que las distancias se volvían pura ilusión, sentía que podía alargar mis dedos y ella estaría allí, sentía que podía encerrarla en mis brazos y el aroma de su cabello me atontaría, como siempre lo hacía.

_Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono_

_Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,_

_Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento_

_Tan cerca aunque estés.. tan lejos._

_A varios cientos de kilómetros_

_Tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor_

_En cuanto cuelgues el teléfono_

_Se quedará pensando mi corazón._

_Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono_

_Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,_

_Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento_

_Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos_

_Tan lejos…_

Apenas la última palabra quedó impregnada en papel saqué inmediatamente el reloj de mi bolsillo.

A dos minutos, mis dedos se movieron ansiosos hasta detenerme en su nombre.

El sonido de espera no alcanzó a repetirse dos veces.

- Bella- Suspiré con una sonrisa en los labios.

El sol acababa de salir.

.

* * *

**N/A**

Este es un pequeño plus en la historia, para comprender mejor los sentimientos de Edward, que claramente teme expresarlos abiertamente porque lo superan y los sacan de su zona de confort.

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un pequeño comentario, saludo, insulto, lo que quieran, pero háganme saber que están allí.

También me gustaría que me hicieran sugerencias, serán recibidas con los brazos abiertos.

Un agradecimiento especial a **thibylove** por recomendarme la película Blind. Si sabes dónde puedo verla online y subtitulada te agradeceré inmensamente.

Otro enorme agradecimiento a todas las que comentaron el capítulo pasado. Me hizo feliz que les alegrara que esté de vuelta y que continúen con la historia. Son geniales chicas, de verdad, un beso a todas.

Si me olvido de algo me avisan ¿Ok?.

Que tengan un hermoso día.

_**.SHYKA-CHAN.**_

.


End file.
